Cuando todo está perdido
by SheySnape
Summary: Cuando ya no puedes más, no tienes nada que perder, nadie por quien luchar, y descubres quien realmente eres... SS/HG-rated M... Lean bajo su responsabilidad. Bienvenidos!
1. Chapter 1- Tiempo muerto

**_Hola! Os dije que no tardaría en comenzar con una nueva historia, y cuando digo que no tardo, como veis .. no tardo XD. Tenía muchísimas ganas de comenzar con una idea que me había venido a la mente hace ya unos meses, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni la mente en su sitio como para escribir dos fics a la vez y encargarme de los estudios al mismo tiempo. Por lo que ahora, de vacaciones creo que es el momento idóneo._**

**_Ahora a lo importante. Tenía unas ganas increíbles especialmente por que nunca me he arriesgado a hacerlo un poco más adulto, me refiero a escribir o plasmar el carácter de Severus de una forma muchísimo más agresiva, más realista, al menos en mi opinión, debido a la tensión la rabia y el enfado que él debía sentir en aquel momento, y creo que voy a colocarlo en una buena situación para demostrarlo 3:). La razón por la que no lo había hecho es principalmente por que no me atrevía a arriesgarme a escribir de una forma mas agresiva, más física y descriptiva en todos los sentidos... pero habrá que intentarlo verdad?_**

**_Solo escribo esto para avisar a las personas que sean muy, muy sensibles con el tema de utilizar a otras personas... sensibles con el lenguaje... con lo gráfico... etc etc de que lean bajo su responsabilidad y así hacerlo todo más fácil:)_**

**_Os dejó el primer capitulo, un pequeño adelanto..._**

**_Espero que os guste :3_**

**_Sheysnape_**

* * *

Daba vueltas por su despacho, el mago más grande del mundo sentía un miedo que jamás pensó sentir en esos momentos, el cielo seguía negro, negro como el alma de todos aquellos que estaban viviendo lo que ocurría en esos momentos desde un primer plano.

La maldición imperdonable de Severus Snape no lo había alcanzado gracias a un hechizo de ilusión, todo había salido bien hasta ahí, todos menos Harry Potter y sus dos amigos pensaban que él estaba muerto. Severus parecía haber hecho lo que se le había mandado, pero su preocupación en esos momentos era el hecho de que no estaba seguro de que fuese a cumplir mucho más.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió súbitamente.

Solo pudo ver al hombre entrar a paso lento y mover su varita con violencia para cerrar la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Severus… - el hombre no dijo nada, Albus pudo ver una expresión peligrosa en la mirada del oscuro mago, algo que no sabía descifrar del todo bien, una mirada que ya había visto bastantes años atrás.

-Severus hijo… todo ha salido bien hasta ahora… es tiempo muerto hasta que Harry consiga los horocruxes…

-no ha pensado…- el anciano sintió la misma sensación al escuchar su voz, algo no iba bien- que… tal vez… no ha pasado por su lúcida mente que no quiero hacer esto más?

La mirada del anciano se oscureció, lo miró con dureza, sabía que el hombre estaba cansado, que no podía más con aquello, pero tendría que poder.

-debo recordarte por qué haces esto Severus?-el hombre bajó la mirada, pero no tardó en subirla de nuevo.

-no sacaré nada… todo continuara igual… no sé si me merece la pena continuar Albus… ya tienes lo que querías…

-lo que tu opines Severus es completamente irrelevante…- la mirada del hombre se enfureció.

-no aceptarás el puesto de director Severus, tomate un tiempo libre mientras lo de los horocruxes pasa, vigílalos de cerca. Tom confía en ti completamente ahora, no creo que vayas a tener problemas en absoluto. Severus lo miró con rabia, simplemente se dio la vuelta súbitamente, de forma agresiva y salió por la puerta cerrándola con fuerza.

-Severus!

Nadie contesto solo escuchó los fuertes pasos hasta que un zumbido le hizo saber que había desaparecido.

Un tiempo muerto, eso era lo que le daba? Un tiempo muerto para estás pensando constantemente, para volverse más loco de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible? Irrelevante…. Él siempre había sido irrelevante, con eso no tenía problemas, pero estaba realmente cansado de todo eso.

Se pareció en las puertas de la mansión Malfoy, al ver a Lucius en la entrada procuró calmarse un poco, debía mantener la compostura.

-Severus… ya empezábamos a preocuparnos… gran trabajo con el viejo…

-ahórratelo Lucius…- el rubio lo miró extrañado.

-supongo que te quedarás…- Severus solo asintió.

-te has enterado de lo de la caza? Es absolutamente… fabuloso… tengo un regalito para ti…- los ojos de Snape se estrecharon.

-la caza?

-Bella hizo un gran trabajo, vamos, entra, Abriremos una botella de Whisky, esto se lo merece…

Ambos subieron las escaleras mientras comenzaba a llover con fuerza se sentaron en uno de los sofás de cuero negro y Lucius descorchó la botella sirviendo una gran cantidad en cada vaso.

Aquello de la caza no le sonaba bien, aquello del regalito con un claro segundo sentido lo había dejado intrigado.

No gritaba, simplemente dejaba caer las lagrimas por su rostro en silencio, había corrido todo lo que podía por el bosque después de ofrecerse ella misma a buscar la espada mientras Harry intentaba curar una herida en el brazo de Ron, pero al escuchar esa estridente risa sabía que las cosas no saldrían bien, estaba en medio de un bosque, no siquiera había podido reaccionar estando sola cuando sintió que un hechizo paralizaba su cuerpo entero, se revolvió por el suelo peor no les sirvió de nada, sus ropa estaban completamente rajadas, destrozadas y en aquel momento sintió un par de garras levantarla del suelo y desaparecer. Aquella risa de nuevo. Lestrange…

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sabía que algo no estaba bien, temblaba súbitamente e intentó disimularlo cuando aquella maldita loca cerró la puerta de las mazmorras, había más gente ahí posiblemente nacidos de Muggles, lo había echado todo a perder y lo peor era que Harry y Ron no tenían ni idea de que ella estaba ahí, tenía frio… cada vez más. Las noticias sobre el intento de Snape que les había dado Harry a ella y a Ron aun la desconcertaban más, él lo hubiese matado si realmente querría, ella lo sabía, no sobrevalorada a Dumbledore tanto como ellos. Que demonios estaba pasando ahí?

Ya por la tercera copa de Whisky y en medio de una conversación que al menos le hacía pensar en otras cosas Severus recordó algo pendiente desde hacía una hora casi.

-Lucius… que era eso que me ibas a regalar?- la sonrisa macabra del aristócrata hizo que aun se intrigase más.

-sigueme, esto te va a encantar…


	2. Chapter 2- De tu propiedad

Bajaron las escaleras de las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy, todo estaba muy callado, solo algunas gotas de agua caía sobre el suelo entre las húmedas paredes.

-no entiendo a qué viene tanto misterio Lucius…- el rubio sonrió.

-oh cállate Severus, es mejor así, me la iba a quedar yo pero después pensé que por tu posición a ti te resultaría más divertido…- frunció el ceño, intentó no hacer conjeturas, pero al relacionarlo con lo de la caza las cosas comenzaron a tomar sentido.

Lucius se paró delante de la puerta de barrotes negros, la hechizó y esta se abrió lentamente, no había nadie, pero a medida que iban avanzando por los húmedos y oscuros pasillos pudo ver otra pequeña puerta.

-la he dejado sola, no es como los demás el Lord me dijo que así le sería más duro a la…- Hechizo esa puerta también y se abrió lentamente.

-Lucius que…

Pero al mirar hacia delante sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por completo, sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho al ver aquello, y si todo había salido mal? Y si…

-Granger…- fue un susurró, se fijo en el cuerpo de ella completamente demacrado, estaba más delgada que la última vez que la había visto, por no prestar más atención a las ropas completamente ajadas de la joven que dejaban ver gran parte de la pálida y enfermiza piel, incluso más que la de él mismo.

-oh si… sabía que te gustaría, como te he dicho había pensado en quedarme con la sangresucia, después de la caza Bella y yo hablamos con el Lord, y simplemente nos dijo que hiciésemos lo que deseáramos con los sangre sucia, pero al verla y tras saber lo que has hecho… pensé que… - un brillo macabro apareció en sus ojos azules pálidos.- te gustaría más a ti.

Severus intentaba salir del shock sin que se notase, se quedó sin habla unos segundos.

-que… el Lord…

-oh está de acuerdo… supongo que sabrás lo contento que está contigo… toda tuya…

-que se supone que…

-lo que quieras. Es más divertido que esclavizar elfos… y seguro que más excitante, profesor…- eso último lo dijo con un tono absolutamente obsceno, subió las escaleras riendo como un maniaco por la gracia que le había hecho su propio chiste.

Severus giró la cabeza para mirar a Hermione de nuevo, debía admitir que le dolía verla de aquella manera, la había visto crecer hasta convertirse en una mujer adulta por lo que las destrozadas prendas le dejaban ver, apartó la mirada y la subió al rostro de la joven. Miraba el suelo, no tenía expresión alguna, y simplemente temblaba, mucho. Se acercó a ella sin tocarla.

-Granger…-nada.

-Granger… levántese…- nada.

-Granger!- lo miró. Intentó levantarse pero cayó de rodillas, el hombre rodó los ojos, pero seguía con aquel malestar en el pecho, se acercó más y la tomó en brazos sin mirarla, Hermione se sorprendió ante aquello, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pensar y había escuchado la conversación con Malfoy, le daba igual, ya nada tenía sentido.

Subió un par de pisos hasta entrar en una amplia habitación decorada con el mismo estilo muy slytherin, la dejo en la enorme cama que había en medio y se apoyó en la pared de espaldas.

-han capturado a Potter y a Weasley?- Hermione negó con la cabeza, el hombre respiró más tranquilo. Se acercó a ella, la joven tembló.

-que me va …

-no me provoque Granger…

-sé lo que hizo… se lo del plan…

-cállate ya niña estúpida…- se acercó a ella peligrosamente, la joven no se movió, no podía.

-está enferma.

-es… igual…

-dese un baño, caliente, no tiene buen color…

-y lo dice usted? Es irónico no cree?- el hombre se subió a la cama abalanzándose sobre ella y tomándola de la rota camisa con fuerza y rabia.

-recuerde Granger… en la situación en la que está yo intentaría aprender a mantener la boca cerrada… - la soltó de la forma más brusca posible rasgando aun más la ropa de la joven.

-haga lo que le he dicho…

-no tengo nada que ponerme después…- el hombre la miró con desprecio, eso era lo único que le faltaba.

-métase al baño y haga lo que le he dicho, ya me las arreglaré… ya!- aquel último grito lleno de rabia hizo que se levantara tambaleándose, realmente estaba helada y cansada, abrió la puerta del baño que había a un lado de la habitación y se metió dentro, apoyándose en la bañera de mármol negro que había al fondo, giró la manilla del agua caliente la cruel comenzó a fluir con fuerza llenando la estancia de vapor.

Terminó de romper las ajadas escasas prendas que llevaba y se quitó la ropa interior que ya parecía cualquier cosa. La tiró al suelo e introdujo las piernas en el agua muy caliente, quemándose por el contraste hasta que su cuerpo pareció acostumbrarse, se dejó caer en al agua lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo recuperaba la temperatura normal, aun se sentía mal, pero aquello la hizo olvidarse de la situación en la que estaba por una hora. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrase con fuerza, un sonido de telas y la puerta de nuevo, hubo un largo silencio, salió de la bañera con algo más de fuerza, agarró una toalla y se envolvió en ella, se sentía realmente bien, salió del baño encontrándose afortunadamente con la habitación vacía, su vista viajó a la cama que se pondría, no podía quedarse con la toalla si Snape volvía…

De pronto sus ojos se pararon en algo que no estaba acorde con la cama, era igual de negro que las fundas se acercó un poco. Una camisa? Negra, la tocó, sabía perfectamente de quién era y al cerrar los ojos por el aroma a hierbas y colonia de hombre que subió de ella lo supo aún mejor. Snape no se complicaba mucho la vida.

La desabrochó y se la puso, dándose cuenta de que al menos le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, se sentó en la cama para fijarse en que aun se sentía prácticamente desnuda, hizo desaparecer su ropa destrozada y la ropa interior que se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba, el frió hacía que la camisa se marcase a su cuerpo, realmente tenía miedo y se sentía incómoda, decidió echarse en la cama y descansar un rato, ignorando el hambre que sentía ya que llevaba tres día enteros sin probar nada desde que todo aquello había ocurrido.

No vio a Snape en toda la tarde y la noche parecía haber caído hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, bajó la camisa todo lo que le era posible y cerró los ojos procurando parecer dormida, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y unos lentos pasos seguidos del roce de una capa que conocía bien.

-deje de hacer el idiota y coma algo, no la quiero muerta…-Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, el tono de voz del hombre era realmente severo parecía cansado y molesto por aquella situación.

Movió la varita con rapidez haciendo aparecer un plato con comida encima de la cama. Hermione no se movió solo miró el plato, eso pareció molestarlo.

-no me ha oído Granger?- la joven levantó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos negros.

-que va a hacer… conmigo…- Severus la miró con aun más rabia.

-valla… Granger…- Se acercó al borde de la cama peligrosamente-… recordaba que usted tenía más facilidad a la hora de escuchar conversaciones ajenas… por lo tanto, daré con hecho que ha escuchado la mía con Lucius Malfoy…- hizo una larga pausa, muy típica de aquella punzante forma de hablar que tenía- … lo que me venga en gana Granger… si lo prefiere siempre puedo ofrecerle su compañía Lestrange… seguro que estará encantada…

Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza con miedo, Snape le volvió a acercar el plato.

-coma, duerma, cállese de una maldita vez y mañana saldremos de la mansión Malfoy

-a Hogwarts?

-No.

-A donde?

-eso no es de su incumbencia.

Y sin más salió por la puerta dejándola con la palabra en la boca, igual que había entrado.


	3. Chapter 3- Dulce aroma a muerte

Comió con ganas, y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama, sentía una gran importancia por no poder hacer nada en esa situación, sentía miedo porque a pesar de saber el papel de Snape, también sabía que había algo extraño en el hombre, sabía que estaba cansado de aquello y eso podría cambiar mucho las cosas.

No tardó en cerrar los ojos y dormirse, realmente necesitaba descansar la mente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Severus volvió a la habitación tras pasar la noche hablando y ordenando las cosas con Lucius abajo, abrió la puerta para quedarse quieto en el umbral, supuso que estaba dormida, la miró un segundo, seguramente era la primera vez que veía a una mujer dormida en una cama con su camisa puesta, rio falsamente y se acercó a ella para despertarla, lo único que le faltaba… soportar todo eso y encima tenía que hacerle de niñera a Granger… sabía que tendría que hacerle daño o se darían cuenta. Podría soportarlo.

-Granger…- la joven continuaba dormida, se lo pensó un segundo, era bastante soportable con la boca cerrada.

-Granger!- la joven abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobresaltada

-vamos…

-pero…

-levántese!- la joven le obedeció y se puso en pie, bajando un poco la camisa nerviosa. Vio al hombre acercarse y pegarla a él bruscamente para después sentir un fuerte mareo, pudo ver como la negra capa se fundía envolviéndolos en una intensa niebla negra, tras aquello solo sintió un fuerte mareo y el golpe de después contra la hierba.

Se levantó confusa.

-ni siquiera esto hace bien Granger?- ella lo miró con rabia bajándose más la camisa y cubriéndose completamente sonrojada, se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos para mirar lo que tenía delante.

-la segunda casa franca de la orden! Como se atreve a…

-era de la orden… hasta que fue tomada por el señor oscuro antes de que Greyback y Lestrange fuesen a quemar la madriguera…

-no tienen derecho a usar…

-yo creo que si Granger…- y sin más abrió la puerta con un toque de varita.

-está en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido, bastante lejos del castillo… puede quedarse fuera si quiere… no creo que aguante una hora viva, si no muere por el ataque de alguna criatura mágica morirá de frió… me quitará un peso de encima es usted muy considerada…

La joven entró corriendo detrás de él, ya había estado n esa casa franca una vez antes, una habitación un baño una pequeña cocina y él salón… al menos no era la mansión Malfoy…

-Lucius vendrá muy a menudo, es un tiempo muerto hasta que sus estúpidos amigos consigan, Merlín me escuche, si eso es posible, los horocruxes… cosa que dudo que vallan a hacer sin usted…

-No se meta con…

-cállese!- se acercó a ella agarrándola de la camisa.

-sabe tan bien como yo que son dos descerebrados y que sin su tragalibros no van a conseguir absolutamente nada, el caso es…

-déjeme ir con ellos entonces!

-utilice el cerebro Granger! Se supone que incluso el Lord sabe que la tengo conmigo! Si descubre…- pero se paró ahí.

-suba arriba y piense en un elfo domestico del castillo, uno. Hágale jurar silencio antes de pedirle nada, ya sabe el procedimiento, y pídale lo que necesite, no haga ruido.

-pretende que me quede en esa habitación sola? Llevo encerrada cuatro días!

-Granger…- dio un par de pasos hasta acorralarla contra el respaldo del sofá que había en el salón-… no creo que quiera hacerme perder los nervios más… créame… cállese de una vez… suba ahí arriba y no baje hasta que yo se lo ordene…

La voz tranquila del hombre le daba verdadero miedo, sabía que cuanto más melosa era la voz de Snape muchas veces era peor que si estuviera gritando a pleno pulmón.

Subió las escaleras viejas de la casa y se metió a aquella habitación cerrándola con fuerza y tirándose en la cama hecha una furia, lloraba por impotencia y por el dolor que le causaba el hecho de no pode ayudar a nada, Snape tenía razón, sabía que Harry y Ron estarían completamente perdidos, no quería desconfiar en que ellos podrían hacerlo, pero ella tenía los libros, ella tenía la información… como siempre.

Escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Severus!- aquella voz anciana hizo que sus ojos se abrieran por completo, era como escuchar la voz de un muerto de nuevo en su plenitud.

-Que quieres Albus…

-debiste informarme antes de todo esto! Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?

-no tenía ninguna clase de… información sobre la caza Albus… pero no te preocupes… tu querido niño prodigio seguro que puede con todo solo…

-Severus! Donde está Hermione…

-arriba… parece que Granger no a dormido muy a gusto últimamente déjela descansar…

-sabes que ellos querrán ver su estado verdad?

-no se a qué te refieres…- la voz de Snape comenzaba a temblar, y eso no era bueno.

-me refiero a que sabes para que y porque te la han dado… ya no podrá volver con Harry y los otros si no queremos que la confianza que les ha dado mi muerte en ti se esfume… has hecho cosas peores verdad Severus?

-a usted le da igual lo que le haga verdad? solo le importa que ese malcriado llegue a su meta… que la obra de teatro tenga un final exitoso…

-aun te sigue doliendo la verdad sobre lo que eres? Creo que ya has crecido lo suficiente como para aceptar estas cosas Severus…

-déjeme en paz… fuera…- Hermione no podía creerse esa conversación entre Albus Dumbeldore y Snape. Lo que el anciano le estaba diciendo al hombre y el rencor y la importancia que se dejaba sentir en la voz de Snape.

-espero que sepas lo que debes hacer…

-fuera!- se escuchó una desaparición, tras aquel sonido una enorme explosión y el sonido de cristales rotos le indicó que no debía bajar con Snape en ese estado. Decidió hacer lo del elfo… Dobby debía estar libre para ayudar a Harry y Ron si lo necesitaban…

-Winky…- se escuchó un "plop" y la elfina de ojos violetas apareció delante de ella con su habitual trapo gris como vestido.

-La señorita Hermione Granger prefecta de Gryffindor, amiga de Harry Potter a solicitado mi ayuda?

-Ho…hola…- Winky la miró de arriba abajo.

-esa ropa no parece ser suya… necesita ropa la señorita Granger?

-solo te llamaba para que me trajeses mi pijama y el vestido negro que dejé sobre mi cama en la habitación de prefectos, es fácil de ver, parece una camiseta larga negra de tirantes… es de algodón…

-Winky piensa que hace frió…

-tráeme un abrigo… - la elfina chasqueó los dedos y desapareció, volviendo a aparecer a los pocos minutos con lo que le había pedido, la joven lo tomó.

-Gracias Winky… - la apuntó con la varita conjurando el juramento, la elfina se asustó, pero al ve lo que era se quedó quieta y acepto con la cabeza.

-llame a Winky si necesita cualquier otra cosa…

-Gracias…- asintió y la elfina desapareció, dejó el pijama y el vestido de algodón con el abrigo en uno de los bordes de la cama, no tenía ganas de cambiarse, y simplemente se hecho en la cama, no aguantaba más estar encerrada. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, supuso que Snape habría salido, pero al escuchar más de dos pasos se dio cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, la voz menos profunda y más helada que la de Snape hizo que temblase.

-la tienes arriba?- no hubo respuesta, supuso que el hombre simplemente había asentido.

-no sé qué haré con el resto… Bella quiere matarlos…

-eso es elección tuya…

-lo sé, no entiendo eso de moverte a la casa franca… podrías haberte quedado en la mansión…

-sabes perfectamente el peligro que corre allí.

-eso te importa?- el tono de voz de Lucius parecía realmente sorprendido.

-dijiste que…- notó que estaba pensado que demonios decir-… era mía… y con Bellatrix dando vueltas por los pasillos no creo que el regalo fuese a durarme mucho tiempo quedándome en tu casa Lucius…

El aristócrata rió.

-sí que eres posesivo… pero sí, Lestrange ya la hubiese matado… a propósito… puedo…

-no.

-no juegues Severus…- hubo una larga pausa entre los dos hombres- sabes perfectamente lo que la amiguita de Potter se merece… no creo que el hecho de haberle enseñado te ablande hasta tal punto verdad?

-no.

-bien… vendré mañana por la tarde, esto de que todo está tan tranquilo es realmente aburrido, debo descubrir cómo es que siempre me ganas al ajedrez mágico…

-suele pasar cuando estás borracho para cuando las piezas se han colocado en la tabla…- Lucius volvió a reír y se escuchó la puerta abrirse…

-por recordar viejos tiempos entonces- se escuchó la respuesta lenta de Snape.

-por recordar viejos… tiempos- la puerta se cerró, y escuchó los pasos de Snape subiendo las escaleras, volvió a analizar la conversación con Albus… con Lucius… algo iba mal.


	4. Chapter 4- Explicaciones inútiles

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews espero que os esté gustando :3!**_

* * *

Se levantó algo alterada, sería mejor que la viese haciendo algo que tirada en la cama, vio una pequeña figura en una de las estanterías que había en la pared contraria a la cama.

Parecía una pequeña bola, la puerta comenzó a abrirse pero al momento en que ella tocó la pequeña figura la vio explotar en miles de pequeños trozos que cayeron al suelo, sintió como se mareaba y un fuerte dolor en su pierna izquierda lo siguiente fue el suelo, y la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

-Granger!- abrió los ojos lentamente para ver como Snape le sujetaba la cabeza hacia arriba.

-niña estúpida los objetos de las casa francas están hechizados… no podía meterse las manos…- Hermione solo esperó que no estuviese enseñando más de lo debido.

-se ha cortado…- se miró la pierna que le dolía, tenía un corte encima del tobillo, el hombre la levantó y la dejó sobre la cama sin mirarla, se sentó en el borde, la vista de la joven volvió a nublarse, hizo aparecer unos cuantos frascos y una pequeña caja, estaba de espaldas a ella, lo único que pudo sentir fueron las grandes y algo ásperas manos del hombre tomar su tobillo y colocarlo obre lo que supuso era su muslo, lo siguiente realmente dolió, lo que fuese que le había puesto en la herida la estaba matando, intentó no gritar, pero los gemidos de dolor de la joven era perfectamente audibles.

-cállese Granger… no es nada… podría estar muerta…- sintió como ponía una fina venda para sujetar una gasa con la condenada poción que estaba haciendo que aquello le doliese a horrores.

Snape dejó su pie sobre la cama y se dio la vuelta apuntándole con la varita, aquello la asustó pero el hombre solo susurró algo y bajó la varita.

-muchos objetos están malditos… que esperaba? Es… idiota Granger…- ella solo lo miró al recordar lo que había escuchado antes de todo aquello, Snape sabía lo que estaba pensando, y ella sabía que él era consciente de ello.

-ni se le ocurra poner el pie en el suelo, el corte se le abrirá y sangrara más…- ella asintió pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que no aguantaba más encerrada.

-necesito hacer algo… no puedo estas encerrada constantemente sabiendo que todo ahí fuera…

-va a tener que resignarse Granger… ya me ha oído…

-y usted?

-y yo qué?

-que va a hacer conmigo?- esa frase pareció poner nervioso a Snape. No respondió, solo la miró.

-no se mueva de la cama…

-pero…- cerró la puerta, pero la mente de Hermione no era capaz ni siquiera de procesar el hecho de que Dumbledore utilizase de esa forma a Snape… y no comprendía por que el hombre estaba tan confuso, ni de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para no traicionar al director y dejar aquel tormento de lado, sabía que Snape estaba en aquella línea, a punto de traspasarla solo para no hacerle daño a ella?

Aquellas palabras que Albus le había soltado con tanto veneno… "has hecho cosas peores… estaba segura de que había matado a mucha gente como mortífago… pero teniendo a alguien a tu propio cargo, utilizándolo cono a un esclavo de repuesto… no le parecía justo.

Decidió arriesgarse, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero se acercó cojeando hasta la puerta y la abrió, saliendo de la habitación y apoyándose en la pared del pasillo para caminar hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas como mejor pudo, vio a Snape sentado en el sofá, parecía estar leyendo algo.

Escuchó los torpes y cojos pasos en las escaleras, decidió intentar no alterarse, a pesar de que eso ya era prácticamente imposible. No la ayudaría ni se daría la vuelta si le pasaba algo sería culpa de Granger, siempre llevando la contraria. La sintió acercarse y eso hizo más difícil el hecho de estar tranquilo.

-Granger… de un solo paso más y la encerraré…

-solo… quería…

-solo quería…- la imitó de la forma más ofensiva que le era posible…- suba arriba!

-no aguanto más!

-me es absolutamente irrelevante lo que usted aguante!

-es un cretino! No intente ser cruel conmigo solo porque no puede seguir las ordenes de Dumbledore!- a los pocos segundos su cerebro pareció procesar lo que había dicho, pero ya era tarde, Snape tiró el libro con fuerza al sofá y se levantó encarándola a una velocidad que la dejó helada.

-acaso no querrá que le obedezca verdad Granger?... sabe… he estado pensando, quizá su increíblemente lúcida mente… pueda decirme que es lo que voy a hacer para que mañana cuando Lucius venga… y vea que está usted mejor de lo que estaba en sus mazmorras, y… me pregunte por qué demonios no está muriéndose de dolor…

-hágalo…

-el que…´- el pulso comenzó a temblarle a Snape.

-lo que tenga que hacer… no quiero arruinarlo todo, quiero salir de esta guerra…- Snape levantó una ceja, eso también ofendía su ego, no quería pensar porque, pero le ofendía el hecho de que ella solo fuese a aceptar por la guerra. Pero que esperaba?

-Granger… no juegue con fuego…- se acercó a ella de una forma peligrosa- que propone Granger? Quiere que haga lo que se supone que tengo la libertad de hacer? O quizá la insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor tiene alguna otra genial idea con la cual sorprenderme?

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza.

-por que se lo… permite…- Snape se giró a mirarla de nuevo- a Dumbledore… aquello que le ha dicho… es… horrible…- Snape pareció sonreir sarcásticamente.

-es horriblemente cierto…- se acercó a Hermione- he… matado… torturado… a mucha gente Granger… soy un mortífago…

-era…- Snape se miró el antebrazo izquierdo y después a ella, alzo un poco el brazo y desató los dos primeros botones de la fila de su manga, la subió y después subió dejando a la vista el negro tatuaje sobre la pálida piel.

-lo soy… y siempre lo seré…

-no es solo esa marca- la miraba con dolor- la que determina lo que es…

-son los hechos… y yo tengo muchos en los que basarme Granger… suba arriba… ahora.

-Será usted quien pague si no obedece…

-que le importará eso Granger! – se fijó en los labios abiertos de la joven, le había llevado comida pero no agua.

-valla a la cocina…

-qué?

-hace cuanto que no bebe agua? Valla a la cocina- Hermione tenía sed pero no se había dado cuenta de que se le empezase a notar, asintió bajo la mirada de Snape y llenó un vaso de agua para beber lentamente.

Dejó el vaso y se acercó a Snape de nuevo.

-ahora suba arriba Granger… no admitiré un no y no me haga llevarla yo…- Hermione asintió pero miró a Snape de una forma que lo dejó intrigado, había algo que la joven estaba pensando, algo a lo que le daba vueltas y él quería saber que era. Fue a la cocina, la verdad era que él también tenía hambre, y pronto la noche pasaría… otra noche más sin dormir y dándole vueltas a la cabeza, por lo que decidió cocinar algo, pidiéndole a Merlín que Granger no se moviese de la habitación de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5- Marcas

Tras cenar algo miró al segundo plato que había encima de la mesa de la cocina, rodó los ojos para sí mismo y lo tomó subiendo las escaleras, no había escuchado absolutamente nada desde que le había dicho que subiera a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta no la vio dentro, pero vio la puerta del baño abierta por una ranura, volvió a rodar los ojos, a la sabelotodo le gustaba demasiado el agua.

Dejó el plato encima de la cómoda y se acercó sin hacer ruido a la puerta del baño, suponía que estaba bañándose y suponía bien, muy bien.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par, tenía el cabello completamente empapado, la piel blanca y de aspecto suave y terso de su cuello dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de agua, la estancia se estaba llenando de vapor poco a poco, la vista del hombre bajó un poco sin poderlo evitar, hasta el comienzo de unos llenos pechos ocultos por la espuma, la vio abrir la llave que abría el escape del agua. Que iba a hacer? Sabía perfectamente que podría dejar de mirar y así no habría ningún problema, pero sus ojos no parecían estar del todo de acuerdo con eso.

Sintió como las mejillas se le enrojecían por completo y sus ojos se abrieron aun más cuando la joven se dio la vuelta y se levantó de golpe, dejando a la vista los redondos y suaves hombros… bajó a una fina cintura hasta llegar al lleno trasero de la joven por el cual aun caía algo de agua, notando al mismo tiempo como se daba la vuelta y apartando la vista automáticamente y quedándose contra la pared, yendo a paso rápido hasta la ventana que había en la pared de enfrente, intentando sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y un par de pasos lentos.

-que hace… aquí.- Snape se dio la vuelta intentando mantener la compostura. Al verla con su camisa pareció dar gracias a Merlín.

-le he traído algo de cenar, estaré abajo, ni se le ocurra moverse de aquí… veo que le ha cogido cariño a mi camisa…- Hermione miró la cama a la cual estaba mirando el hombre.

-me recuerda que no estoy… sola en esta casa…- Snape la miró incrédulo.

-que… bonito…- soltó sarcásticamente.

-donde…

-que.

-donde va a dormir… usted?- Snape la miró de forma amenazante.

-abajo, no estoy cansado Granger… espero que eso no le quite el sueño.

-pues parece cansado…

-cállese…

-pero…

-no quiero verla bajar esas escaleras… métase a la maldita cama y cállese.

Y sin más salió de allí, dando un portazo, porque estaba tan alterado? La joven se encogió de hombros y abrió las fundas de la cama para meterse en ella, sí que estaba cansada… cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente, intentando no pensar en que estaba preocupada por alguien que posiblemente la quería ver muerta y a quien le había creado un verdadero problema con Voldemort. Se durmió a los pocos minutos, su cuerpo necesitaba descansar, y su mente no le dejaría tregua mientras estuviese despierta.

Snape se sentó en el sofá para continuar con el libro que había comenzado horas antes, necesitaba dormir… pero sabía perfectamente que se despertaría a las pocas horas. Cerró los ojos para al menos descansar la vista, Lucius iría a media mañana al día siguiente, y tenía que pensar rápido, pero su mente parecía tener otros planes, para cuando se dio cuenta había cerrado los ojos en aquel sofá y se había quedado dormido, al menos descansaría por algunas horas.

A la mañana siguiente el hombre abrió los ojos completamente exaltado. Miró la hora, las ocho de la mañana… no había nada que hacer con aquello. Supuso que Granger aun estaría dormida, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación y tomo aire, la abrió y entró cerrándola de espaldas y dándose la vuelta para verla sentada en la cama leyendo algo.

-que se supone que hace…

-leer…- el hombre se acercó un poco a la cama, mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuese a la joven. Hermione lo miró intentando no reir, que demonios le pasaba a Snape?

-cocina bien.- Snape pareció volver de sus pensamientos.

-que…

-que cocina bien…- él se encogió de hombros.

-soy pocionista… todo es parecido- Hermione sonrió.

-espero que no fuese alguna clase de veneno entonces…- Snape la miró incrédulo, no era momento de bromear.

-guárdese sus bromas para la zanahoria con patas y San Potter… y no me tiente…- Hermione tragó saliva.

La joven se pensó seriamente si decirle aquello o callarse, había estado pensando mucho desde que había despertado.

-he estado pensando…

-y bien?

La joven se levantó para sorpresa del hombre y se acercó andando con algo de dificultad.

-le duele?- ella asintió.

-solo cuando ando, es porque el corte está irritado…- el hombre bajó al mirada a su pie.

-siéntese en la cama…- e acercó ella quien obedeció y se sentó en el borde de la cama para mirar la herida.

-está mejor, no debería andar levantándose tanto…

-es solo un maldito corte…

-haga lo que quiera Granger…- sacó un pequeño frasquito del bolsillo de la levita, ella lo reconoció.

-no… eso no…- aquella maldita poción escocía a horrores.

-no sea idiota Granger, es poción cicatrizante, que esperaba un masaje en los pies? Quiere que se le infecte?- la joven bufó y simplemente le dejó hacer, sintiendo de nuevo aquella terrible sensación de dolor que fue pasando a los pocos minutos.

Dejo el pie de la joven sobre la cama, Hermione se incorporó sentándose contra el cabecero y mirando a Snape, parecía estar pensando, le recordó al primer año que entró el Hogwarts, la verdad en momentos como aquel parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, aquellos ropajes negros le hacían recordar tantas cosas… tenía el cabello tan negro como su ropa un poco más largo que la última vez que lo había visto, nada notable pasó por la pálida piel que contrataba con la ropa y el cabello, hasta la nariz, intentó no reír, con los años se había acostumbrado pero era tan… Snape.

-que le resulta tan gracioso Granger…- mierda. Lo había notado.

-na… nada…- de pronto ambos se quedaron helados, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de abajo hicieron que ambos se mirasen.

-Severus?- El hombre miró a Hermione.

-subiré ahora… ni se le ocurra moverse…- Hermione asintió completamente aterrorizada.

El hombre salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras rápidamente, intentó parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

Abrió la puerta con semblante serio.

-Lucius…

-Severus, buenos días ya te ha costado…

-estaba ocupado…

-oh… en serio?- Severus rodó los ojos.

-ve poniendo el ajedrez… ahora vengo…- Lucius lo miró algo incrédulo, pero se sentó en el sofá haciendo aparecer un tablero.

Snape subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo intentando que no se notase la urgencia. Abrió la puerta la cerró y se apoyó en ella.

No dijo nada y simplemente se sentó en la cama completamente hecho una furia ante la atenta y asustada mirada de Hermione.

Para su sorpresa la joven se acercó a él.

-que hace…- Hemione lo miró de una forma que no logró comprender.

-márqueme… como sea, aunque sea un mínimo… - Snape negó con la cabeza, no podía permitirse a si mismo… sintió la mano de la joven en su hombro y la sintió acercarse a él, no parecía que fuese un gran esfuerzo para ella, que demonios hacía?

-ya tiene bastante con… todo esto… por favor…- Snape la miró. Se estaba poniendo realmente tenso, las imágenes del baño golpearon su cabeza y el remolino prácticamente insoportable de sensaciones lo golpeó con fuerza.

Levantó una de sus manos lentamente, mirándola con miedo y la colocó en el cuello de la joven aun sin presionar, Hermione cerró los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo que el hombre comenzó a presionar dejó de hacer fuerza.

-así no puedo…- lo siguiente que sintió aun sin abrir los ojos fueron los labios del hombre sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo despacio al principio, Hermione sabía que no se atrevía más, por lo que se acercó un poco más a él.

-pare…- La oscura voz sonaba desesperada. Acaricio el cuello del hombre mientras lo sentía succionar el suyo con algo más de fuerza a medida que se pegaba a él. Besaba, pero se estaba asegurando de que aquello dejaría marca.

Las manos de la joven acariciaron los hombros del hombre inconscientemente hasta llegar a su nuca y presionarlo aun más intentando quitarle el miedo de hacerle daño hasta que realmente comenzó a dolerle, subió dejando besos nada gentiles hasta su mandíbula, dejando salir un gruñido en el momento en el que la joven pareció no percatarse de que lo había obligado forcejeando a atrapar sus labios con agresividad, probándolos con temor, sin quejarse al sentir una pequeña mordida que ella le propició en el labio inferior por el dolor del cuello la cual después le supo a sangre.

-Severus!- continuó besándola sin comprender nada.

-Severus?- la soltó con fuerza viendo las marcas rojizas y moradas de su cuello tocándose la herida de los labios y mirando la sangre de sus dedos y su propia sangre en los labios de ella. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos diciéndole miles de cosas con los ojos negros, antes de levantarse y salir a toda velocidad por la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6- Ajedrez y vino de elfo

**_Gracias a todos/as de nuevo por todos los mensajes y reviews! aquí os dejo el siguiente._**

**_A leer!_**

* * *

La llamada desde debajo de Lucius había dejado completamente exaltada a Hermione, le dolía el cuello, bastante, pero no podía moverse de ahí, se volvió a tocar el labio manchado sus dedos de la sangre de Snape, estaba casi seca, se dejó caer en la cama, no podrá dormirse, pero sabía también que estaría escuchando qué demonios pasaba ahí abajo.

Severus bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

-por Salazar… sí que tiene fuerza esa Granger…- Severus lo miró extrañado.

-tu boca

-ah… ya…

-supongo que habrá habido consecuencias por hacerte eso… no tiene muy buena pinta- Snape se mordió el labio sintiendo el sabor a sangre aun.

-si…

-comenzamos? Oh casi lo olvido…- hizo un leve movimiento de varita y un par de botellas de vino de elfo aparecieron delante de ellos.

-siempre igual Lucius…- el hombre rió y comenzó la partida.

Arriba en la habitación Hermione simplemente escuchaba la estridente risa de Lucius y de vez en cuando la de Snape, eso era muy extraño para ella, pero aparte de algunas anécdotas del aristócrata con Snape, lo único que comprendió fue que el oscuro mago prefería callar y beber, de pronto escucho un fuerte golpe en la mesa, la voz de Lucius ya no sonaba tan serena.

-Pero se puede saber cómo lo haces?- la risa de Snape tampoco sonaba muy lúcida.

-estás borracho, no hay…- hizo una pausa intentando recordar lo que estaba diciendo-… hay… manera de… jugar al ajedrez contigo… ganarte es demasiado fácil…

-cabrón…- los dos volvieron a reír.

La siguiente frase realmente heló la mente de la joven.

-no pienso dejar que me ganes de nuevo hasta que no le hagamos una visita a Granger… que te parece?- la voz de Lucius le había dado verdadero miedo. Snape parecía no responder.

-deja el vaso ya y levántate Severus!- no respondió, Lucius se levantó del sofá, a los pocos segundos, en el momento en el que el rubio ya había subido las escaleras la lucidez pareció hacer acto de presencia en la mente de Snape.

-Granger… oh Granger… Granger!- Se levantó intentando enfocar la vista hasta ver a Lucius esperándole en las escaleras.

-no te exaltes tanto… me duele la ca…- pero Severus pasó a toda velocidad agarrándose en la barandilla de las escaleras por al lado de Lucius que se estaba mareando.

El rubio abrió la puerta antes de que Snape llegase.

-muy buenas... tardes sangre sucia…- Hermione comenzó a temblar hasta que vio a Snape detrás de él agarrándolo de la capa por detrás.

-Lucius no creo… que sea buena idea…- los ojos azules se clavaron en los negros con una expresión divertida.

-si que eres posesivo… vamos Severus seguro que a Granger le apetece conversar un rato…- el hombre intentó enfocar la vista.

-valla… que pasional Snape has visto como le has dejado el cuello?- se rio con crueldad.

-Lucius…- vio a Granger contra el cabecero a medida que Lucius se acercaba y al momento la joven vio como le apuntaba con la varita y susurraba algo haciéndolo desaparecer en una neblina negra. Snape se apoyó en uno de los postes de la cama con una sonrisa que no sabía si la tranquilizaba o le daba miedo.

Se sentó en la cama, con la mirada en un punto muerto, Hermione se relajó.

-Granger…- se giró a mirarla un segundo, había bebido menos que Lucius, eso era seguro, pero aun así no sentía la mente en condiciones como para hablar demasiado. Se cayó al momento en el que sus ojos se pararon en las marcas de su cuello y los hinchados labios. Se acercó un poco a ella pero la joven se apartó asustada.

-solo… le duele?- ella negó.

-Granger…- la joven asintió, sabía que no podría mentirle.

-está borracho…- Severus rodó los ojos.

-no he bebido tanto como Lucius…

-pero lo está

-deje que le mire eso…

-no… duerma, nadie puede aparecerse en una casa franca sin el permiso del que se hospeda en ella, no va a engañarme… solo me tiene aquí arriba porque no me aguanta. No voy a torturarle, estaré abajo…- Severus sintió su estómago retorcerse por algo parecido a una patada psicológica al escuchar eso, y aquello mezclado con el increíble dolor de cabeza que sentía no era nada bueno. Le haría caso a Granger por primera vez desde que ella traspasó las puertas de Hogwarts. Emocionante.

Hermione bajó las escaleras hecha una furia, no comprendía nada, no comprendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo que sentía en su interior, las críticas de Snape, aquellas frases llenas de veneno pero aun más mortales cuando sabía que eran verdad… Harry y Ron simplemente la necesitaban porque ella tenía la información, porque ella era quien continuaba hacia delante, nada más. Harry tenía a Ginny, oh Ginny… cuanto echaba de menos poderle contar lo que sentía…, Ron tenía a Lavender, pero eso ya le daba igual. A quien demonios tenía ella?

Y Snape… Snape parecía tan perdido como ella, tan perdido que tenía que torturarla de aquella forma, por qué aguantaba él aquello? Por más mal que hubiese hecho en el pasado… por más mal que estuviese haciendo entonces… por más que estuviese condenado a ser… dejó de pensar en aquello, no comprendía por qué había evitado de forma tan nerviosa que Lucius la tocara ni siquiera había soportado que le hablara, ella no era suya por Merlín! Si tanto la odiaba si tan solo quería estar! Por qué tenía que hacer aquello? Complicarlo todo de aquella forma?

Vio el libro que Snape había estado leyendo en el sofá entre las botellas de vino de elfo. Lo tomó y se sentó. Reconoció la cubierta del libro inmediatamente.

Era aquel libro de pociones avanzadas que Harry había "tomado prestado" en sexto año. La letra junta, picuda y pequeña del hombre. Estaba segura de que él había sido un sabelotodo de joven también, aquello la enfadó más mientras pasaba las páginas leyendo los apuntes de Snape. Hipócrita…


	7. Chapter 7- Curas e hipocresía

Intentó descansar un rato mientras leía el libro hasta que se levantó del sofá unas cuantas hora después para ir a la cocina y hacer algo de cenar, tenía hambre y seguro que Snape estaría igual o peor que ella, jamás se imaginó a Malfoy de aquella forma, se había enterado de que Narcisa Black lo había abandonado tras pasar unos meses encerrado en Azkaban.

Se encogió de hombros, todos acababan pagando lo suyo al parecer de alguna forma o de otra.

Encendió los fuegos de la cocina y comenzó a tararear una canción que su madre solía cantarle, su madre… sus padres… también los echaba de menos, pero ya no había nada que hacer y lo único que podía hacer era resignarse y seguir adelante. Cocinó por una hora más hasta que todo estaba preparado, hizo algo de té sabía que le dolería la cabeza a pesar de que no lo admitiría. No sabía si debía subir pero al menos le llevaría algo a Snape, dudaba que estuviese dormido, el hombre parecía no tener un sueño muy profundo.

Subió las escaleras con el plato lentamente por el dolor que aun sentía en el pie, y abrió la puerta entrando sin hacer mucho ruido, pero eso daba igual ya que el hombre estaba mirando por la única ventana de la habitación y parecía estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-que…

-le traje esto, supuse que no le apetecería mucho bajar…- el hombre la miró algo extrañado, la joven dejo el vaso y el plato en al encimera y se acercó un par de pasos no demasiado.

-mmh… debería descansar Granger… siéntese.- la joven le hizo caso y se sentó en la cama procurando no mirarle mucho, el hombre se sentó a su lado, parecía completamente consciente. Mejor.

Se acercó un poco a ella levantando la mano para llevarla a su cuello la joven agarró su manos antes de que la tocara con miedo.

-debe ponerse algo ahí Granger… tiene pinta de dolerle…

-oh en serio?- intentaba no ser ruda de aquella forma pero tenía tantas preguntas que él jamás le contestaría.

-oh vamos Granger no sea infantil, deje que le mire eso o la ataré a la cama! la joven se quedó quieta, pero en cuanto el hombre volvió a subir la mano para llevarla a su cuello la puerta comenzó a abrirse sobresaltándolos a los dos.

-siento no haber llamado Severus…- Snape apartó al mano a toda velocidad del cuello de la joven al ver al anciano quien los miró a los dos de una forma muy extraña.

-espero no…

-No. Que quieres Albus…- el anciano director miró a Hermione.

-Hermione querida…- la cara de incredulidad de Snape tras escuchar aquel adjetivo después de todo lo que había pasado casi hizo reír a Hermione.-… podrías dejarnos a solas un segundo?- Hermione iba a asentir enfadada, pero la voz de Snape la paró.

-no… es innecesario…

-Severus!

-lo es…- Albus miró a Snape y después a Hermione, el hombre parecía estar comenzando a enfadarse.

-Voldemort, vendrá Severus, tú verás que vas a decirle, como vas a seguir manteniendo la confianza que tiene en ti por mi muerte.

-usted no está muerto

-me has entendido perfectamente…- se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione.

-La señorita Granger correría un grave peligro si volviese con Harry y Weasley… pero corre exactamente el mismo peligro o incluso más me atrevería a decir quedándose contigo Severus…- se fijó en las marcas de su cuello abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-no te creí capaz de hacerlo…- miró la boca de él para verla herida también. La rabia comenzó a subir en el cuerpo del oscuro mago.

-no me creías capaz y por eso me lo ordenaste Albus? Yo no estaría tan seguro…- el anciano se dio la vuelta.

-no tardará en llamarte, espero que sepas lo que debes hacer Severus…- no hubo respuesta, Albus no se la esperaba y simplemente, no pareció preocuparse por no recibirla. Se desapareció y todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Snape miró a Hermione que apretaba sus manos la una con la otra al parecer con rabia, no debía de ser agradable que tras escuchar la recepción de una orden como la que Dumbledore le había dado a Snape, la tratase como si nada hubiese pasado.

El hombre volvió a sentarse en la cama e hizo que ella se acercase, esa vez sí tocando el cuello de la joven sin decir nada, porque no era necesario. Hizo aparecer un par de pequeñas botellas de cristal una con un líquido azulado y la otra con uno más espeso y verdoso, sacó también un pequeño tarrito de cristal con algo que parecía ungüento.

-no…

-ssh…

Tomó algo de la sustancia azul y algo de la verde y las aplicó con suavidad sobre la suave y blanca piel, la joven cerró los ojos por el escozor que comenzaba a sentir Snape se acercó más a ella dejando que se agarrase a su hombro para aguantar el dolor sin quejarse.

Cuando lo soltó, el hombre abrió el pequeño tarrito.

-donde siente dolor… muscular, no irritado…- la joven lo miró un segundo a los ojos antes de señalarle la parte superior del cuello y la parte central del cuello. Snape pareció dudar y la miró antes de untar dos dedos en algo del ungüento.

-agárreme…- ella obedeció asustada, agarrando la capa con fuerza. Hasta que sintió los dedos del hombre comenzar a masajear suavemente aquello que olía a hierbas.

-auugh…

-ssh Granger aun queda mucho no sea…- continuó subiendo la sustancia por su cuello hasta que la joven terminó con la frente contra su pecho, temblando de dolor e intentando no gritar. Él se dejó agarrar hasta que la joven comenzó a respirar con casi normalidad.

Subió el rostro lentamente, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ellos, Snape la miraba con más calma y su mano continuaba en el cuello de la joven. La miró un segundo antes de abrir la boca, pero no dijo nada, puso algo más de aquello en sus dedos y los llevó lentamente a los labios de la joven, sosteniéndola del mentón con la otra mano, esparció un poco por os labios intentando que el pulso no le temblase, intentando centrarse en las partes oscurecidas y dañadas. Al terminar se quedó quieto unos segundos, la vista de la joven se paró en los labios del hombre.

-usted los tiene peor… debería darse un poco…- Snape negó.

-no es nad…- los labios de la joven lo callaron en aquel mismo instante.


	8. Chapter 8- Pequeño jardín de salvación

Snape se quedó paralizado en aquel momento, intentando que su mente comenzase a procesar lo que estaba pasando, la joven se acercó un poco más aun sin dejar los labios todavía rígidos por el impacto del hombre hasta que para su sorpresa la mano de Snape se apoyó en su brazo acercándola y contestando al beso, se separaron tras algunos segundos, la joven vio los restos de ungüento que él había puesto en sus labios en los de él, los esparció suavemente con una leve sonrisa, Snape no parecía poder pensar hasta que dio un gruñido de dolor agarrándose el brazo izquierdo.

-aarggh… mierda…- Hermione se sobresalto.

-que ocurre!

-el… aauugh… Lord…

-no…. No por favor no… - Snape la miró unos segundos.

-no seas tonta Granger… duerme, volveré antes de que amanezca…

-no valla…

-Granger…- apartó uno de los mechones castaños del rostro de la joven, se sentía tan… extraño- …duerma.

-por qué? No… no quiero que me deje sola de nuevo… y si le… hace algo por mi… por…

-porque nada va a hacerle daño, cierre los ojos y no se atreva a mirar por la ventana, lo que sea que pase fuera, lo que sea que pase de aquí en adelante no le hará daño… se lo juro. Pero duerma…- Hermione se quedó atónita ante aquella palabras, el hombre desapareció en una neblina negra antes de mirarla por última vez.

La joven se quedó en la cama abrazándose a sí misma con la espalda contra el cabecero, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de dormir realmente, todo aquello le daba tanto miedo…

Snape se apareció en la mansión Malfoy a los pocos segundos, vio a Lucius en el corredor esperándole.

-hola " un posesivo y un egoísta y Granger es mía"…- Snape sonrió de lado.

-Lucius…

-el Lord quiere verte…

- lo sé… sabes por qué?

-ni idea… iré contigo…- Severus se encogió de hombros y ambos caminaron hacia el salón principal de la mansión, aun extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo de Snape. Algo no iba bien. Entraron y cerraron la puerta.

-Severus… - hizo una pausa para mirar al hombre de arriba abajo con algo de desprecio, un desprecio que no se apreciaba en su voz, pero que siemrpe usaba con la mirada- creí que no vendrías…

-que quería mi señor…

-oh… solo te he llamado para saber cómo van las cosas… supongo que sabrás que esto tardará pocos meses en explotar… cargarme a ese crío… ese…

-si me lo permite mi señor… debería tener cuidado con las estrategias que… Potter y sus amiguitos tienes para acabar con… usted…

-lo se… oh… hablando de sus amiguitos, no pluralices… tú tienes a la sangre sucia, sabiendo lo mucho que te llaman la atención supongo que le estás dando un buen uso… - Snape tragó saliva.

-sabes Severus? Bellatrix me avisó de que podrías… ablándate con ella, espero que no sea… así, de hecho me dijo que no sería capaz de dañarla, que… como todos sabemos, es lo que esa… Granger, se merece…- Severus volvió a tragar saliva, tenía tantas imágenes pasando por su cabeza que no podía pensar que contestar…- Severus?...

-mi señor yo…

-vienes algo cansado por lo que veo… veamos si puedo despertarte…

-que…

-_Crucio!_

El hombre cayó al suelo comenzando a retorcerse, la tranquilidad de sue de los ojos de Lucius que intentaba mirar a otro lado como si aquello no fuera con él

-te sientes más locuaz Severus?

-arrgh…- intensificó aun más el hechizo, el hombre sintió como una de las cicatrices de su pecho se abrió por la presión que ejercía la tortura, la voz de Lucius le dio esperanzas de poder respirar de nuevo.

-mi señor…

-Lucius no creo haberte dado…

-no mi señor yo he estado en la casa franca… he visto a la sangre sucia…- el hechizo se ablando un poco.

-si me lo permite… mi señor… las marcas por su cuello su pecho y su rostro era maravillosamente graves cundo las vi, no creo que Severus esté jugando o dejándose vencer por el hecho de que sea Granger…- Voldemort cortó el hechizo dejando a Snape en el suelo.

-bien… y espero que así siga siendo… llévatelo- Lucius ayudó a que el hombre se levantase apoyado en él y ambos salieron de allí desapareciéndose gracias al hechizo del aristócrata.

-no sé a que juegas amigo… pero te estás volviendo loco… no responderle al lord…- Severus solo lo miró de mala gana sosteniéndose la herida en el pecho con la mano que tenía libre.

Aparecieron frente a la puerta de la casa franca y Snape lo miró agradeciéndole antes de que Lucius desapareciese de nuevo sin decir nada.

Se apoyó en la puerta y la abrió con dificultas, debía haber pasado un par de horas desde que había ido, probablemente algo más. Subió las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido y sin caerse por el dolor en sus piernas y la mano ocupada en tapar la herida, entró en la habitación en completo silencio hasta parase apoyado en la cama, estaba muy oscuro, pero podía distinguir a Granger dándole la espalda, parecía estar dormida, se quedó mirándola mientras intentaba llegar hasta la mesilla para hacer aparecer lo que necesitaba para currase aquello, tropezó con la pata de la cama apoyándose con fuerza sobre el colchón y manchando las sabanas de sangre, Hermione se dio la vuelta exaltada.

-oh dios! Por Merlín… está…

-ssh…

-está sangrando… no… no veo… siéntese…

Severus le hizo caso, no tenía mucho sentido intentar mantenerse firme con aquello estaba perdiendo fuerzas y sangre. La vio acercarse de rodillas hasta él.

-que ha pasado…- Snape intentó no reírse con sarcasmo, aquella situación era… muy extraña.

-Granger déjeme y váyase a dormir…

-va a tener que dejarme inconsciente para eso… señor…- dijo enfadada.

-mmh…- se sentó aun con la manos en el pecho poyando la espalda contra el cabecero cansado.

-el Lord parecía dudar de mi capacidad para dañarla Granger… dele gracias a Lucius, al menos hizo que parase…- Hermione lo miró unos segundos y después se acerco a él.

-que… hace…

Tomó la mano el hombre, no había ninguna rotura pero la levita estaba completamente mojada, al retirar la mano vio el líquido rojo oscuro manchar su piel blanca.

-Por Merlín santo…- llevó sus manos al cuello de la misma pero Snape la paró.

-que cree que…

-le juro que o se está quieto o lo petrifico…- la ceja del hombre se levantó con incredulidad y sorpresa y apartó de las de ella dejándole hacer, comenzó a abrir los botones de la levita descubriendo una camisa negra que llevaba por debajo, parecida a la que ella aun levaba puesta, lo hizo hasta la cintura, llevó las manos a la camisa tras aquello, Snape pareció tensarse, tenía un gesto de dolor disimulado en la cara pero apretaba los dientes con fuerza, Hermione hizo aparecer poción cicatrizante, calmante y gasas.

Terminó de dejar la pálida piel expuesta, llevándose una mano a la boca con terror al ver la antigua herida abierta, seguramente por una maldición cruciatus.

-hay que…- movió la varita haciendo aparecer algo que la hombre le pareció hilo negro y una aguja con un tamaño considerable.

-no…

-hay que cerrarla…

-uugh… Granger… sabe… sabe hacer eso?- ella asintió.

-he leído mucho sobre ello… creo… que podre…

-usted y sus libros…- ella sonrió, le tendió un pañuelo doblado.

-muerda eso… este si era un buen momento para tener ese vino de elfo… en el cuerpo- Snape sonrió con sarcasmo y mordió el pañuelo cerrando los ojos. Hermione intentó que el pulso no le temblase, el hombre le dejó espacio entre sus piernas para que no estuviese incómoda. Traspasó la piel con la aguja uniéndola con la otra parte de la laceración.

-mmmgrh…- los ojos del hombre se apretaron al igual que sus dientes, comenzaba a sudar por el dolor y la tensión, Hermione continuó dando punzadas y cosiendo la herida, estaba helada y hecha un lio de nervios, pero no lo podía dejar así, la mano del hombre acabó en el hombro de la joven, apoyándose en ella y al terminar, puso la poción cicatrizante encima de todo lo que había cosido, al absorberse extendió la pócima calmante por las manos y colocó una gasa sujetándola y dejando la frente contra el hombro de Snape, el hombre soltó el pañuelo, respiraba agitado y tenía la frente empapada de sudor haciendo que el cabello negro se le pegase a la pálida piel. Bajó la mano que tenía en su hombro por el brazo de la joven.

Escuchó un susurro desde su hombro.

-ese maldito… cabrón…- levantó el rostro lentamente y sostuvo el del hombre con una mano haciendo que la mirase.

-me cuesta decidir que la do es el correcto si los dos hombres que llevan todo esto son igual de crueles…

Snape negó cansado… sin fuerzas.

-Dumbledore es… un gran mago Granger…

-es un gran mago, eso no significa que sea un gran hombre…

-Granger…- la joven volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, quedando prácticamente echada entre las piernas del hombre.

-Debería tener en cuenta que hay hombres que aparte de ser grandes magos también son grandes personas… que quizá tomaron el camino equivocado por circunstancias… quizá no… pero…- sabía que le estaba haciendo referencia, la cayó colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-siempre… diciendo tonterías…- le sonrió y dejo la cabeza contra el cabecero pensando hasta que los ojos se le cerraron por el cansancio.


	9. Chapter 9- No me importa

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a cerrarse también hasta que prácticamente sin darse cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía una sensación de tranquilidad impresionante en el cuerpo, se movió un poco, aquello sobre lo que estaba no era la cama, aquello que tenía en la espalda no era la sábana, terminó de abrirlos para recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior, respiró más tranquila, sintió la mano de Snape moverse en su espalda, aquello la puso nerviosa, levantó el rostro para mirarlo, se veía tan tranquilo que le dio miedo despertarlo, era tan extraño verlo con aquella expresión de paz…

Se movió intentando no despertarlo hasta quedar se rodilla mirándolo, el vendaje estaba seco por lo que había dejado de sangrar y posiblemente se estaba volviendo a cicatrizar la herida se levantó de la cama son una sonrisa por que seguía durmiendo y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha y limpiar la sangre que tenía por el cuerpo por haberse salpicado al curarle.

Se quitó la camisa y se metió bajo el agua intentando relajarse y dejar de pensar, tenía demasiadas preguntas y cosas en la cabeza, escuchó la puerta de la habitació abrirse y unos pasos entrar, se pegó completamente a la pared de la ducha.

-Severus?- escuchó al hombre moverse en la cama- valla hijo no quería despertarte…

-A…lbus?

-como fue ayer?

-estaba cabreado por lo de Granger… no me creía capaz de hacerlo…

-te hizo algo?

-que más te da Albus… no hay más noticias, está ansioso por que la guerra estalle…

-lo suponía… donde está la señorita Granger?

-estás sordo? Por el sonido supongo que en la ducha…

-te has cosido eso tu solo?- Snape sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, bajó la mirada a su pecho mirando el vendaje.

En ese momento Hermione abrió la puerta con el camisón de algodón negro que le había pedido a Winky. Snape la miró.

-Ah ya entiendo… ha hecho un gran trabajo con la herida señorita Granger…- Hermione solo bajó la cabeza asintiendo sin ganas, no podía disimular su enfado con el anciano director.

-Hermione?

-ha… hace frió creo que me secare el… cabello…- se metió de nuevo al baño, no quería decir nada inapropiado, comenzó con un hechizo secador mientras escuchaba al anciano hablar.

-Gran gesto de Granger hacia ti después de lo que le has tenido que hacer… no crees Severus?

Snape lo miró con rabia.

-no se que insinúas Albus… simplemente se asusto, que querías que hiciese, tampoco es para tanto…

-pues parece una buena apertura… sabes Severus, te lo estoy repitiendo bastante últimamente… solo espero que no pierdas el camino que debes seguir…

-seguiré el que me parezca más conveniente Albus…

-y espero que la joven y bella Hermione no lo cambie…

-qué?

-oh vamos Severus…

-eres odioso Albus…

-no sientes nada?- aquello lo dijo muchísimo más bajo. Snape pareció quedarse sin palabras de nuevo, le estaba pasando demasiado aquella temporada.

-vete… no tengo ninguna otra información del… Lord. El resto no es de tu incumbencia…- Albus lo miró con un brillo que a Severus se le hacía odioso en los ojos.

-ten cuidado con el corazón Severus… - caminó hacia la puerta y se paró en el humbral- y no precisamente con el tuyo…- la rabia y la tensión del hombre se podía tocar.

-que sabrás tú de eso…- movio la mano cerrando la puerta con fuerza en la cara del anciano y golpeó la cama con fuerza, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Hermione salió del baño tras unos segundos de escuchar aquel portazo. Acababa de escuchar lo que creía que había escuchado?

Snape la miró un segundo, parecía nervioso.

-está bien?- Snape solo asintió.

-se está cerrando…- La miró un segundo, esa vez una de sus cejas se levantó.

-va a terminar enferma como no se abrigue… - lo ignoró, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Albus… se sentó en la cama y se apoyó contra el cabecero exactamente en la misma posición del hombre.

-hay que limpiar eso…

-puesdo hacerlo yo…

-no…

-Granger…

-usted me ayudó son las mias…

-se las hice yo Granger!

-es igual! Debe descansar… -se acercó a él, parecía que Snape se iba a dejar hacer al menos.

-esto le va a doler…- retiró la gasa llevándose algo de piel y sangre, pero la herida comenzaba a estar cicatrizada, Snape se tensó por el dolor, pero no dijo nada. Hermione vertió la poción cicatrizante de nuevo y la tapó con una nueva venda. Lo miró para toparse con los profundos ojos negros.

-no debería… dejar que Dubledore lo utilizase así…

-que sabrá usted Granger…

-no mucho, pero no hay razón para que nadie trate así a nadie… por más que haya… hecho ya se lo dije…

-basta Granger... no… no sabe las cosas que he hecho… lo que aun soy… - la joven sujetó mejor la venda, pero dejó la mano sobre el pálido pecho.

-en realidad… me da igual… todo… lo que haya hecho… lo que valla a hacer… esta maldita guerra… donde dos bandos aparentemente opuestos van a jugarse tantas vidas inocentes…

-pero ha de ser así…

-lo se.


	10. Chapter 10- Sacrificar

Miró la mano de la joven que aun continuaba en el pecho de Snape, levantó la otra para apartar el cabello negro mientras se perdía en aquellos pozos negros, sintió que su rostro se estaba acercando al del hombre tras colocar la mirada en sus labios, hasta que un fuerte golpe los sacó de la ensoñación.

Un enorme cuervo se había aplastado contra el cristal con una nota en el pico, Hermione se levantó completamente enrojecida al igual que estaba Snape con la mirada sobre el maldito pajarraco.

-hola…- le abrió la ventana pero el animal le mordió el dedo cuando intentó quitarle el papel

-auuuch!- la risa de Snape hizo que la joven se diese la vuelta ofendida.

-debe ser de Lucius…- continuó con una sonrisa malvada y se levantó con algo de esfuerzo colocándose detrás de Hermione, haciendo que enrojeciese aun más. Le quitó el papel del pico y empujo al pájaro por la ventana llevándose un fuerte graznido del animal.

-no…- Hermione se dio la vuelta, aquello ha hizo enrojecer más Snape aun así parecía maldecir el papel.

-que es?

-nada…

-Snape…

-quiere que… el Lord quiere que… la lleve conmigo a la próxima reunión… esta noche…- El rostro de Hermione pasó del rojo al blanco.

-no…- Snape la miraba sin una sola pizca de ironía o maldad… si no era para torturarla o ponerlo a él a prueba, Hermione Granger… no viviría mucho tiempo y eso hacía que su cuerpo comenzase a entrar en tensión y se encontrase mal. Muy mal.

-Granger…- podía ver las lágrimas a punto de caer en los ojos color miel, ya era medio día. Y si Voldemort quería matarla?

-me va a matar verdad…

-no lo se…

-si lo sabe…

-Granger…

-me dijo que nada podría hacerme daño! Me dijo… que…- estallo en un llanto contra el pecho del hombre, con rabia que en realidad ocultaba todo el miedo que tenía, Severus se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decirle, no sabía que decirse a sí mismo para que las manos le dejasen de temblar.

-iré a hablar con Lucius… seguro que él sabe más que yo…

-no le deje sola… por favor…

-Granger… no tardaré…

-no…- las lágrimas caían sin que ella lo pudiese evitar.

El hombre movió la varita dejando que un rayo de luz verde esmeralda saliese por la ventana, a toda velocidad, esperó unos segundos.

-sepárese un segundo Granger… siéntate en la cama- ella acepto secándose las lágrimas cuando de pronto una gran niebla negra inundó la habitación.

-que quieres…- la voz de Lucius hizo que se le congelara la sangre, al parecer Snape no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar sus lloros y le había hecho caso.

-sabrás más que yo sobre lo que el Lord quiere hacer con ella…

-solo me ha dicho que la lleves… valla…- miró a Hermione llorando en silencio sin atreverse a ver al aristócrata- que tenemos aquí… se lo has dicho?- Snape asintió.

-sabes que podría matarla no?- Snape volvió a asentir, no le salían las palabras…

-aunque… pensándolo mejor… quizá te ponga aprueba… no le viene bien matarla… y aun no se fía de tu… valor ante alguien como ella… creo que continúa pensando que… te ablanda…

-no sabes más?

-nada más…- se dio la vuelta para desaparecerse-…oh Severus… piensa en algo bueno por si… su vida corre peligro… sabes? He escuchado que Bellatrix anda detrás de matarla ella misma… deben tener algo…- miró a Hermione- …personal… quizá recuerdes, aun así, que el lord aun anda bajo de… personal. Puede que no la mate de esa forma, lo que no te prometo es que no le haga algo peor que matarla…- Hermione levantó la cabeza, acababa Lucius de insinuar que Voldemort podría perdonarle la vida si ella se convertía en… La inquisitiva y dolida mirada de Snape paró sus pensamientos, era como si él lo pasara peor que ella por aquello, quizá la historia se repetía para el oscuro mago.

Lucius desapareció y Snape se acercó a ella.

-descanse hasta la noche…

-usted esta herido aun…

-es igual… vendré en un par de horas, iremos a la mansión…

-es un mentiroso…- las lagrimas aparecieron de nuevo

-no se atreva a…

-dijo que… nada iba a…

-no la va a matar Granger…- los ojos negros se clavaron en ella con seriedad.

-como lo sabe!

-por qué no pienso dejar que lo haga!

-pero podría perder la… y Dumbledore!

-a la mierda con Dumbledore! Maldita sea!- y sin más se desapareció, la voz le temblaba y parecía hecho una furia.

Las paredes de Hogwarts podrían haber temblado con el estruendo que la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore había hecho.

-tú! Maldito viejo desgraciado! Vuelves a tu maldito limbo de adoración sin que nadie sepa de dónde saca Hogwarts su dirección fantasma y te no te importa en absoluto lo que pase con los demás verdad?se está taaan cómodo oculto en tu maldita mentira sin saber lo que realmente pasa ahí fuera!

-Severus! Hijo cálmate que ocurre!

Severus no contestó pero sus ojos desquiciados y dolidos que el director ya había visto en otra ocasión

-te has dejado caer de nuevo… siempre fuiste tan egoísta… siempre intenté pensar que era posible cambiar para bien… pero

-No creo que una persona como tú pueda…

-Va a matarla verdad?

-no lo sé! Solo… solo… quiere que…- la voz el comenzó a temblar, demasiado, mucho más de lo que esperaba que se notase- … la lleve…- se le quebró la grave voz por completo, sentía los ojos húmedos no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando.

-cálmate…

-no!

-no hagas ninguna tontería Severus… solo debes pensar en eso, el resto es irrele…

-no lo es…- se dio la vuelta secando la única lagrima que iba a dejar caer y salió de allí dando un fuerte portazo y desapareciéndose. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta de la casa franca y subió las escaleras intentando calmarse, tomó aire y entró, la vio sobre la cama, se había puesto su camisa de nuevo, eso le hizo sentir un nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta.

-Granger…- ella lo miró y se levantó sin decir nada.

-Granger… yo… lleva mí…

-vamos…- el asintió y la rodeó desapareciendo en aquella neblina negra que esperaba no ver por última vez.

Sintió el frio suelo de la mansión Malfoy, Snape la levantó y la sostuvo contra él unos segundos.

-no deje que la vea débil… no le de ese placer… aguante…- Hermione asintió y Snape la agarró con fuerza del brazo subiendo las escaleras.

La joven se quedó helada al ver la mesa rodeada por mortífagos, y aun más al ver al ser que presidía la mesa.

-valla… Severus… que sorpresa…

-mi… señor…

-que obediente… siervos… os presento a la joven… Granger…propiedad de Snape… pero seguro que es tan amable de… dejarnos pasar un buen rato con ella… verdad Severus?- Snape no respondió. Sintió la mano de la joven agarrar la suya por debajo de la capa con fuerza, aquello lo tensó.

-Lucius… ayuda a tu amigo… vamos… levántate…- el rubio se levantó nervioso y miró a Severus diciéndole que se tranquilizase con la mirada.

-solo la quiero ver sacar un par de lágrimas soy Voldemort vamos… no os pido mucho… además Severus… que mejor que demostrar lo que dijiste el otro día… es un honor…- todos los que estaban ahí menos Lucius y él comenzaron a reírle la gracia a Voldemort.

Snape se movió pero no hizo nada… Lucius lo miró preguntándole que hacer.

-no me gusta esperar…- la voz siseante del Lord los asustó a los dos, Hermione estaba tensa, no podía soltar la mano del hombre.

-déjame a mi…- aquel susurro de Malfoy asustó a Snape, pero al ver en los ojos azul claro la sinceridad con la que lo hacía le dejó seguir, agarró a Hermione de la camisa por la espalda y la empotró con fuerza contra la mesa pegándose completamente a su trasero y agachándose mientras se acercaba a su oído.

-Granger… llora… haz como si esto te hiciese daño… solo llora de una maldita vez…- Snape se tensó mientras Lucius la agarraba del cuello con fuerza.

-Lucius… deja que lo intente Severus… seguro que le es mñas familir a la joven Granger… verdad Severus?

Lucius la soltó y miro a Snape con dolor… había algo que rubio sabía, y él no le había dicho.

Se acercó a ella muy despacio, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

La agarró aun más fuerte que Lucius, juntando el trasero de ella contra él y dejando su cabeza contra la mesa, metió la mano entre el pequeño cuerpo y la mesa desabrochando los dos primeros botones de su propia camisa.

-bonito atuendo… por cierto…- todos los mortífagos comenzaron a reir con maldad intentando quitarle el más mínimo resto de dignidad a la joven.

Sintió las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos, intentó no llorar a pesar de que sabía que era lo que debía de hacer, no quería hacer que Snape se sintiese peor porque sabía que aquello estaba siendo duro para él.

Lo sintió acercarse a su oído.

-llora.

-no…

Su voz se convirtió en un susurro que solo ella podía escuchar.

-por favor… vamos…- su mano comenzó a deslizarse entre su cuerpo y el de granger, levantando lo más lentamente que podía su camisa.

-vamos… pequeña… por favor… vamos sabelotodo…- aquella palabra hizo que los recuerdos de Albus hablándole de aquella manera, aquellas frases, las imágenes de Snape curando lo que le había hecho contra su voluntad, las de ella cosiendo aquella herida… la primera clase de pociones en la que lo vio, supo… siempre supo que llevaba una gran carga encima… sintió las lagrimas caer.

-por favor…- un gemido lloroso se dejó escuchar en aquella sala, Snape ejerció más fuerza en su cuello y los lloros comenzaron a escucharse al mismo tiempo que las risas comenzaban a ser estruendosas, Voldemort parecía no dejar de carcajearse de la joven y Bellatrix lo seguía.

-ya… Severus… Lucius me habló de una propuesta para no… tener que… acabar con su insignificante vida… debes pasártelo muy bien con ella…- todo volvieron a reír- pero será mejor que me la explique Lucius… llévatela de aquí, no puedo soportar la tentación de ver como esos ojos de sangre sucia pierden la vida delante mío…

Sin decir más el hombre se desapareció con Hermione tras mirar a Lucius con complicidad.

Cayeron en el suelo de la habitación, Severus la agarró inmediatamente envolviéndole con la capa en cuanto ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza abrazada a él…

-ssh… ya está… Granger…. Vamos… - pareció calmarse, a pesar de que la lagrimas no dejaban de salir, se abrazó al cuello del hombre sorprendiéndolo y enterrando su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, dejó descansar sus manos en la espalda de la joven, hasta que la sintió moverse pero no pudo hablar el sabor de sus lagrimas en sus labios no le dejaba, lo estaba besando con una ternura inexplicable con una necesidad y un cariño inigualable.

-Granger…- le dio otro beso sin dejar de abrazarla, no sabía porque, pero eso no importaba en aquel momento, quería que aquellos besos le dejasen de saber a lágrimas y le supieran a ese suave sabor a vainilla que lo había dejado extasiado el fatídico día en que todo aquello comenzó. La soltó y retiro las lagrimas con los dedos.

-debe dormir… olvide esto…

-La tomó en brazos y la dejo en la cama.

-quédese…- Snape rodó los ojos y se tumbó a su lado mirando al techo, aun le temblaban las manos.


	11. Chapter 11- Sin más palabras

**_Gracias por Los reviews y por leer! espero que os siga gustando la historia :3_**

* * *

Miró a Granger acomodarse a su lado en la cama, lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso, muy nervioso.

-se ha mirado la herida?

-yo eh… emm si… no, creo que… iré a tomar una ducha y la… la mirare

Se levantó de forma súbita y se metió en el baño, Hermione se encogió de Hombros.

El ambiente en la mansión Malfoy no era mucho mejor, Lucius estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de su vida intentando pensar como le explicaría aquello al Lord… no quería que lo malinterpretase por la sangre de Granger.

-Lucius… no salgas tan rápido… vamos… acércate…

El hombre caminó hasta quedar frente a la enorme silla en la que estaba sentado Voldemort.

-mi señor…

-esa propuesta que… me ibas a hacer… quiero las razones Lucius… todo este tema me empieza adar una sensación de… extrañeza que no me gusta.

-mi señor verá…

-mi señor… mi señor…- lo ridiculizó- habla!

-yo eh… había pensado que quizá para no tener que acabar con la vida de la sangre sucia… ya que como sabe, posee un intelecto muy útil e información acerca de Potter que podría ser… cuanto menos interesante… y dado al… bajo personal por las bajas que nos está causando el ministerio al intentar tomarlo… podría…

-si?- se empezaba acabrear por el misterio.

-marcarla y… hacerla unirse al lado correcto…

-por qué tienes tanto interés en esto Lucius? Hay algo que no comprendo… no comprendo porque a Severus le cuesta tanto matarla…

-le gustan sus servicios supongo… será eso… pero, ha matado a Dumbledore… supongo que…

-lo que dices es cierto… nos vendría bien pero su sangre…

-La limpia con este honor… no cree mi señor?

-mmh… ella lo sabe?

-supongo que se habrá hecho a la idea… pero le mandaré una carta a Severus si usted acepta mi señor…

-bien… ahora sal de aquí!- Lucius obedeció desapareciéndose al salón principal, para llamar al cuervo.

Snape Salió de la ducha a los pocos minutos se había quitado la venda del corte para no mojarla y tenía mejor aspecto.

Llevaba la camisa abierta hasta la mitad y se paró mirando a Hermione mientras los abrochaba.

-tiene hambre?- la joven negó y se acercó a él cuando lo vio sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-déjeme ver eso…

-está bien Granger…- la vio abrir de nuevo el bote y su camisa, haciendo que la mirase, le hacía gracia como más allá de discutir con él simplemente lo ignoraba.

Esparció un poco más de poción cicatrizante y cerró la camisa de nuevo, se quedó mirando los ojos negros que estaban mirándola entre abiertos.

-que va a pasar ahora…- Snape se encogió de hombros.

-espero que sepa que puede que…

-lo sé, d… duele?- él solo asintió, parecía estar recordando.

-no lo… recuerdo bien… pero sí… eso no es lo más importante…

-ya…- llevó sus manos hasta el brazo izquierdo del hombre-…puedo?

Él solo asintió, Hermione levantó la camisa lentamente, desvelando el marcado tatuaje, parecía parte de su piel, sobresalía ligeramente y la serpiente que salía de la boca de aquella calavera parecía moverse. Pasó los dedos por encima de la marca, el hombre sintió una corriente pasar por su columna.

-que… hace…- dejó un beso sobre la marca y volvió a mirarlo a pocos centímetros.

-va a estar conmigo cuando…- él asintió y tapó la marca acariciando el cabello castaño con la otra mano, se sintió acercarse lentamente al rostro de Granger, hasta que unos golpecitos en el cristal hicieron que la joven desviara la mirada.

-odio…. Odio a ese maldito bicho!- Hermione rio y le abrió la puerta sin tocar el papel, dejando que Snape lo tomase.

Leyó las líneas de Lucius y su rostro cambió a un semblante algo más serio.

-el Lord coincide… y… deberá ser cuanto antes…

-pregúntele cuando…

-no lo sabrá

-Habla con Voldemort entonces!

-cálmate Granger! Puedo comprender que estés asustada pero el lord me lo hará saber antes de mañana seguramente… y no creo que tenga en cuenta tus preferencias!

Hermione se asustó ante el cambio de carácter al hablar de aquello, Snape parecía salirse de sus casillas al pensar en el hecho de marcarla.

-no es necesario que me grite…

-se da cuenta de lo que es?

-pero es necesario! No hay más que hablar! No hay más de lo que preocuparse! Además, que demonios le importara a usted que…

-no tiene ni idea de lo que me importa o me deja de importar Granger!

-cuando Dumbledore le pregunto aquello… no le respondió se quedó callado…

-debía hacerlo…

-usted…- se acercó a él Snape parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

-eso… no tiene importancia alguna Granger…-la sintió ponerse de puntillas y besarlo débilmente, por la altura, obligándolo a agacharse.

-muy… muy…. Bonito… si señor…- los lentos aplausos vacilantes de Lucius hicieron que se separasen de pronto.

-oh no… podeis seguir traspasando fluidos mientras hablo… no era necesario que paraseis, puedo darme la vuelta y…

-Lucius!- el rubio sonrió

-será esta noche, en mi casa… la señorita Granger debería reservar sus energías para la marca Severus… no seas muy pasional…

-Lucius!- el rubio desapareció entre risas cerrando la puerta sin decir nada más.


	12. Chapter 12- Marcada por un sentimiento

Severus miró a Granger que continuaba dando suaves probadas a sus labios.

-Granmhhger..-la joven paró y lo miró, Snape sabía que estaba realmente asustada pero que no lo quería enseñar.

-Solo quedan dos horas…-

-no va a morirse Granger… estaré ahí Lucius también, no creo que el Lord te hagas más simplemente quiere estar seguro de que te controla él y no Albus…- ella asintió.

-pero querrá información…- hizo que se sentara en el borde de la cama y se arrodillo.

-pero no se la va a dar Granger… le dirá cosas que sean ciertas, pero siempre confusas…-la joven abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el hombre la paró.

-distorsione la realidad… no quiero una sola verdad sincera ni hacia el Lord ni hacia Dumbledore…

-Dumbledore…

-no se preocupe, hablaré yo con él antes de que certifique la información…

-pero estará furioso! Y no… no le ha dicho nada de esto?

-es mejor así la presión que pondría sobre usted sería…

-la pone sobre usted…

-pero no es lo mismo!- Severus se llevó las manos a la cabeza realmente nervioso, él ya estaba acostumbrado a la presión pero ella era joven y muchísimo mejor persona que él, aquello podría demolerla.

-Granger…- se acercó un poco más a ella, podía sentirse el miedo en la voz del hombre, enredó uno de sus dedos en un bucle castaño, solo para no mirarla mientras hablaba- … no quiero que se separe de mi ni un solo momento, no quiero que diga nada… el Lord fácilmente podría cambiar de parecer… eso ya lo sabe…

-por… por que hace esto?-La mirada de Snape se apagó unos segundos, la apartó y se levantó dándose la vuelta nervioso.

-es… estaré abajo… no tarde demasiado-otra vez sin respuesta… y aquellos besos que él sin más aceptaba… que le estaba pasando a Snape? Y qué demonios le pasaba a ella?

Se intentó preparar mentalmente, sabía que eso sería imposible, pero al menos intentaría aparentar indiferencia y más o menos normalidad.

Bajó las escaleras al poco tiempo, muy despacio, no quería que las piernas le fallasen. Vio a Snape leyendo en el sofá, parecía muy concentrado, se colocó delante del hombre quien levantó la mirada y cerró el libro.

-vamos…

Snape asintió sabía que ella estaba deseando que aquello quedase atrás.

La pegó contra él de nuevo y cerró los ojos dejando el rostro contra el pecho del hombre y sintiendo aquel mareo al que ya se estaba acostumbrando. El frio suelo de nuevo…

-Hay tiempo…

-no tanto Severus…- se dieron la vuelta para ver a Lucius-… tráela vamos, se alterará si entra directamente…- Severus siguió a Lucius hasta una habitación algo más pequeña en la que solo había dos sofás y una chimenea, dejo que Hermione se sentase y se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudente, la joven parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, Lucius se sentó en frente.

-Granger…- la voz de Snape la sacó de su ensoñación.

-mirale a los ojos… nunca apartes la mirada…- Lucius lo interrumpió.

-pero sin altividad… o seguro que Granger no pasa de esta noche…- Severus asintió.

-no voy a poder mirarle y el dolor…- Lucius puso cara de dolor, pareció recordar su marca.

-oh… eso…

-son solo unos minutos, no lo parecen pero después se calma...- Lucius miró un reloj de bolsillo nervioso.

-deberíamos estar ahí…

Snape miró a Hermione un segundo y ella se levantó siguiendo a los dos hombres. Tomó aire antes de que el aristócrata abriese la puerta del salón principal, la mesa estaba igual que antes rodeada de mortífagos que conocía y otros que no había visto en su vida.

Se agarró a Snape. Miró a Voldemort quien tenía una enorme sonrisa falsa.

-buenas noches jovencita… ven… acércate…- Snape la soltó e hizo que caminase hasta quedar frente al Lord.

-eres bella… e igual de inteligente por lo que dicen… dime… de verdad no prefieres que te mate?- todos los mortífagos rieron.

-n…no… mi señor…- Seguro que si Voldemort hubiese tenido cejas estas se hubieran levantado con sorpresa, Snape dejo salir algo parecido a una mueca-sonrisa, lo estaba haciendo bien.

-valla… me gusta… bien, veamos ese antebrazo izquierdo…

-Hermione.

-Hermione Granger…- extendió el brazo izquierdo y levantó la camisa de Snape.

-joven… muy joven y tersa… bien. Arrodíllate…- Hermione solo asintió y obedeció, Lucius agarró a Severus de la capa y del brazo derecho, sabía que el hombre saltaría en cuanto Granger comenzase a gritar.

-bien…- susurró el Lord. Comenzaron a escucharse susurros, suaves palabras en parsel, las velas que iluminaban la estancia se apagaron, y una neblina comenzó a rodear la estancia, Severus se tensó, y Lucius lo agarró mejor.

La punta de la varita de voldemort comenzó a dejar salir una luz verde esmeralda muy intensa, Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza pero Voldemort continuaba impasible, susurrando aquellas palabras, La joven comenzó a gritar con fuerza, abrió los ojos solo para ver aquel destello y la neblina negra entrar en su piel formando la marca, sangraba, sangraba mucho y el escozor le hacía sentir que no podría volver a mover el brazo. Le parecieron horas hasta que ya no sintió la fría varita sobre su piel, se había caído y Voldemort la miraba asintiendo.

-bienvenida… ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer Severus…- y sin más desapareció de allí con el resto a excepción de Severus y Lucius.

Se arrodillo y la ayudo a levantarse.

-me… duele… mucho.- Snape asintió y Lucius abrió las puertas de un balcón.

-vamos… -la ayudó a tomar su varita, estaba muy débil.

La joven sacó las fuerzas que le quedaban y movió la varita susurrando. "Avada kedavra" La marca apareció entre los negros nubarrones a la luz de la luna, Severus la sostuvo y guardo su varita.

-Quedaros hasta que se encuentre mejor…- Snape asintió y la sentó en uno de los sofás arrodillándose y tomándole el brazo izquierdo, parecía agotada pero tenía mejor aspecto que hacía algunos segundos. Levantó la manga para ver la marca moviéndose con fuerza, el trazo negro estaba fuertemente marcado rodeado de sangre e irritación.

-tienes poción cicatrizante?- Lucius asintió y fue a uno de los armarios, para entregarle después el frasco a Snape. El hombre se mojó los dedos en el líquido y le hizo un gesto a Lucius para que la sujetara.

-uuugh…. Que mala pinta tiene eso…

-cállate Lucius… te falla la memoria?- el rubio asintió y la sujetó con fuerza.

Pasó los dedos por la piel, haciéndola gritar con fuerza e intentar zafarse del agarre de Lucius.

-sssh… ya está… se quitó el pañuelo negro del cuello y envolvió la marca con él. Hermione pareció relajarse pero n cuanto Lucius la soltó se agarró con fuerza abrazándose al cuello de Snape.

-será mejor que te la lleves…- Severus asintió aun así sabía que debía hablar con Albus y que tendría problemas.

La tomó en brazos y desapareció, apareciendo directamente en la habitación de la casa franca, la dejó sobre la cama.

-está mejor?- ella asintió parecía estar helada, se quitó la capa y se la echó encima pero Hermione lo agarró del brazo haciendo que se subiera a la cama casi juntándolo a ella.

-debo ir a hablar con Albus… estará furioso…- ella asintió y el hombre se apareció en aquel despacho del castillo. Vio al anciano mirando por la ventana.

-no hay nada que debas decirme?- Severus lo miró con rabia.

-nada que no sepas…

-está bien?

-no te importa…- el anciano se dio la vuelta, parecía estar controlando su enfado.

-que quieres que les diga ahora a Harry y a Weasley?

-no me importa lo que piense Potter Albus, iba a matarla si no, esto ha sido lo mejor…

-tú sabrás lo que harás con ella Severus, esto solo complica las cosas!

-preferirías que estuviese muerta?

-es una carga!

-eres asqueroso!

-debo recordarte todo lo que has hecho? Todo lo que eres? Lo que le estás haciendo ser a ella? no sé quién da más asco!-Severus no podía controlar más la tensión que había en su interior, se desapareció y se apoyó contra la pared de la habitación intentando no derrumbarse, todo aquello le dolía lo destrozaba y debía continuar aguantándolo hasta el final… Hermione se levantó de la cama al verlo.

-estás bien? Que ha…- Snape la paró.

-al parecer estabas mejor muerta que en este lado… - Hermione sintió el temblor en su voz…

-le ha dicho algo más…

-es igual, váyase a dormir- la sintió colocar una mano sobre su pecho- se que le duele…- la miró un segundo, tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-solo estoy… cansado, nada más- la sintió agarrar una de sus manos y llevarlo hacia la cama.

-debe dejar la herida de la marca respirar… que… que hace…- la joven se sentó en la cama y Snape se sentó a su lado tomando su brazo y comenzando a destapar la herida dejando el pañuelo a un lado. La tapó con la manga de la camisa.

-mañana estará mejor…- la mano de Hermione volvió a tomar su mano, y levantó la manga de la levita y la camisa acariciando la marca, se acercó más a él, Snape parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio la mano de ella subir a apartar un mechón de cabello negro de su rostro y sintió la mano bajar por su cuello, no lo pensó más antes de clavar la mirada débil en esos momentos en los labios de la joven y acercarse a ellos hasta saber que la estaba besando con una necesidad que jamás antes había experimentado.


	13. Chapter 13- Comienza el juego

Hermione no se sorprendió, simplemente no tuvo tiempo para ello, respondió al beso necesitado del hombre dejando que prácticamente la echase en la cama de espaldas y se inclinara hacia ella, disfrutando de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, aquello era una maldita locura, pero todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces era una maldita locura.

Lo hizo subir aun más a la cama hasta que lo sintió prácticamente encima suyo sin dejar de besarlo, Snape se separó lentamente acariciando la cintura de ella y bajando por su cuello en el que aun había marcas… la miró a los ojos intentando pararla, pero ella continuó agarrándolo de la nuca suavemente dando probadas a los suaves labios.

-Granggmmh…- la joven rio ante la imposibilidad que tenía Snape de reaccionar.

-Granger… debe descansar… se… desmayará si no… debe comer algo…- Hermione bufó ante aquello, acarició en cuello del hombre que estaba en tensión sobre sus brazos.

-no quiero… moverme… simplemente…- probó los labios quedándose un rato simplemente sintiendo el beso, lo cortó sin separarse, mirando a los ojos negros con la poca luz que aquella noche ofrecía.

-esto es…

-lo sé…

-usted no puede sentir…- lo callo besándolo de nuevo.

-usted no puede controlar lo que siento… ni lo que… siente…- Severus se quedó cayado unos segundos, se dejó caer de lado aun mirándola mientras ella se miraba el antebrazo, aun dolía, y ahora sentía aun más miedo, su cabeza parecía estar dándose cuenta de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-cree que Harry y Ron me odiarán?

-por qué?- la ceja de Snape se levantó con curiosidad.

-por esto… por… todo lo que…- Severus negó y tomó su brazo mirándolo.

-no deberían… se supone que esos alcornoques son tus amigos… - Hermione asintió.

Lo miró un segundo antes de que las siguientes cuatro palabras salieran por su boca.

-no quiero que mueras…- Snape la miró sorprendido… por el trato personal y por lo que le había dicho.

-que le hace pensar que… eso pasará…- Pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la joven.

-Dumbledore… le hace pasar por…

-eso ha de ser así…

-no merece esto…

-sí lo merezco, simplemente… no se qué lado es el correcto, ambos…- Hermione lo miró dudoso de seguir con aquella frase.

-ambos son iguales- terminó ella. Se acercó a él y acarició el cuello del hombre de nuevo.

-siempre con prisa Granger…

-no tengo prisa…- lo besó con suavidad, haciendo que cerrase los ojos.

-se supone que debe obedecerme… va a… bajar abajo y a comer algo para después volver a la cama y descansar…- Hermione sonrió, se controlaba con una maestría impresionante…

-maldito murciélago…- Snape sonrió al verla levantarse y fue tras ella.

-ahora que!- Snape intentó aguantar la risa.

-oh! Ahora la sabelotodo va a enfadarse? Que quería que le hiciese Granger?

-nada!

-Granger…- aquella situación eran tan incómoda como divertida- haré yo al cena…

-puedo hacerla sola…

-Granger!- la agarró y le dio la vuelta pegándola contra él y agachándose hasta tenerla a un palmo.

-yo haré la cena…- dejo un suave beso en los labios de la joven que se abrieron para decir algo, la callo con otro beso-… y punto.

Eso le dio la clave para saber que ya no debía decir nada más, pues no serviría para nada.

-puedo ayudarle?- Snape la miró un segundo, negó con la cabeza.

-le he dicho que descanse…- Hermione se sentó en el sofá hecha una furia.

-puedo escribir a Harry y a Ron?

-recuerda porque está aquí Granger?- dijo el hombre con ironía. Hermione se levantó, Snape no se dio la vuelta mientras tomaba un cuchillo de uno de los cajones y comenzaba a cortar algo que parecían especias.

Hermione se acercó a él por detrás pasando los brazos por la cintura del hombre y pegándose a él. Snape se tensó como un palo de escoba.

-por favor…- subió por la levita hasta el pecho del hombre, pasando la mano por él.

-no…-bajó hasta el final de la levita lentamente tanteando la hebilla de su cinturón, Snape gruño.

-hechice una jodida lechuza… sabelotodo atrevida…- Hermione sonrió y dejó un beso sobre la espalda del hombre.

-maldita hechicera…- solo las hierbas que estaba cortando escucharon aquel suspiro mientras la joven corría al sofá para llamar a una lechuza y escribir la carta. No sabía exactamente que iba a decirles a sus amigos… amigos, si aun lo eran… no sabía si decirles la verdad o maquillarla ligeramente, tenía tanto miedo a que no aceptasen… nada. Quizá debería pedirle consejo a Ginny primero, se lo contaría todo. Todo.

Ella jamás le daría la espalda. Sabía que estaba en Hogwarts bajo la protección de Mcgonagall… cuanto deseaba volver a ese castillo… a su hogar.


	14. Chapter 14- Tu tranquilidad

Tomó la pluma y un trozo de pergamino que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de aquella sala de estar, intentó pensar la mejor forma de explicarle todo aquello, se dispuso a escribir, con una loca idea que proponerle a Snape más tarde.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Solo espero que todo esté bien en el castillo, se que Hogwarts no ha sido del todo tomado, los dementores aun siguen vagando por allí? Mcgonagall lo lleva bien? Hay muchas cosas que debes saber… pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada, espero que Harry y Ron no te hayan alarmado con lo que piensen que ha pasado conmigo… me pillaron en el bosque. Pero en las cazas acaban esclavizando o haciendo lo que realmente les viene en gana según las órdenes de Voldemort. Malfoy me entregó a Snape… no quiero que me mandes una carta soltando toda clase de improperios, no te preocupes de verdad… está haciendo todo lo que puede por protegerme. Te pido confianza ciega en mí se que piensas que es un asesino… pero quiero que confíes sin que sea necesaria ninguna explicación, sé que es difícil… se que pido mucho. Hay otra cosa que preferiría decirte en persona… dos cosas en realidad, espero poder ir al castillo pronto, hablaré con él. Estoy bien Ginny y espero que lo estéis todos allí, cuídate mucho._

_Te quiere,_

_H.G_

Envió al ave con la carta atada, esperando que no cundiese el pánico, Snape la miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

-ya… ya está- él asintió y simplemente le hizo un gesto para que se acercase a cenar.

-a quien le ha escrito?

-a Ginny…

-la joven Weasley no es Potter y su Hermano la zanahoria…

-ella lo entenderá…

-no se lo ha podido decir verdad granger?- la miraba como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-yo… no quiero hablar de ello ahora…- Snape arqueó la ceja con sorpresa.

-coma, es tarde y también debe dormir…- Hermione asintió y se sentó a cenar en silencio, se sentía observada por Snape, cuando lo miraba el bajaba la mirada lentamente, como si aquello fuese casualidad, restándole importancia.

Tras cenar Hermione recogió los platos aun sin decir una sola palabra, no sabía que decir, y tenía claro que Snape no iba a comenzar una conversación.

-quiere té?- el hombre se dio la vuelta y tras mirarla durante algunos segundos asintió.

-estaré arriba…- Hermione asintió en silencio y encendió el fuego para prepararlo mientras escuchaba como el hombre subía las escaleras.

Había pensado que quizá Snape podría hablar con Dumbledore para que le contase el tema de su muerte a Mcgonagall… solo así podría ir al castillo, sabía que tendría que seguir con Snape por el resto de los mortífagos y Voldemort, y no sabía que podría decirles él para justificar el hecho de haber ido al castillo suponiendo que allí irían a por él por la "muerte" de Dumbledore… tendría que resignarse a estar allí, y eso le dolía, pero así debía ser.

Subió con un par de tazas de té a la habitación, lo vio tirado en la cama boca arriba.

-que le dijo a Weasley…- ella dejó las tazas sobre la mesilla y se acercó a él.

-Simplemente que había cosas que prefería decirle en persona… que… necesitaba saber si confiaba ciegamente en mi y que estaba con usted…

-sabe que no lo hará verdad?

-el que?

-confíar sabiendo que está conmigo…- Hermione lo miró algo enfadada.

-no conoce a Ginny… me hará caso aunque no tenga ni idea de lo que ocurre…

-usted lo sabrá mejor que yo…- Hermione le tendió una de las tazas de té y tomó la otra calentándose las manos.

-tiene frío?- ella asintió y el hombre dio un sorbo al té para después dejar la taza sobre la mesilla de nuevo y tomar su capa del colgador que había en una esquina, la rodeó con la capa y se sentó de nuevo tomando la taza.

-gracias…

-mh… debería meterse a la cama…- se adelantó a lo que la joven iba a decir solo con como lo había mirado.

-y ust…

-debería ir abajo…

-no me deje sola

-nadie le va a hacer nada…

-por favor…

-va a jugar conmigo como en la cocina?- Hermione rió sonrojada, no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer eso.

-yo…eh…- Snape medio sonrió y comenzó a desabrochar la levita mientras Hermione lo miraba. La dejó doblada sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Hermione le dio la espalda completamente sonrojada mientras abría las cobijas de la cama y se metía en ella, se había puesto la camisa de Snape de nuevo, se quedó contra el cabecero de la cama mirando la tapa del libro que había tomado de la mesa de Snape, el de pociones avanzadas mientras sentía como su rostro se enrojecía aún más al escuchar el sonido de la hebilla de metal del cinturón del hombre.

Severus llevó las manos al cinturón desabrochándolo mientras encendía un fuerte fuego en la vieja chimenea. Se dejó la camisa negra abriéndole el primer botón del cuello y se metió a la cama, mirando a Granger con una media sonrisa cruel. La sabelotodo parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba.

Le echó la capa encima de la manta que le llegaba por la cintura. Ella lo miró.

-me sorprende que Potter no le dejase leerlo cuando lo robó…- Hermione negó.

-le dije mil veces que lo devolviera… no quería problemas…

-tan correcta Granger… - la joven lo abrió reconociendo al instante los apuntes de letra picuda que ya había visto antes.

-como sabía todo esto?- Snape se encogió de Hombros.

-de pequeño, solía leer en casa… mientras…

-mientras?

-nada. Solía leer libros…

-a su madre le gustan las…

-gustaban…

-lo siento.

-…las pociones? Sí, le encantaba la magia, no la practicaba mucho y no me enseñó demasiado, pero yo pasaba el día leyendo.

-es increíble… incluso corrigió la poción multijugos…

-a que se refiere…- Hermione se acercó a él para enseñarle el libro.

-oh, me explotó, me di cuenta que el incompetente que había escrito eso tenía cierto amor por las escamas de Dragón Rumano, simplemente reducí la cantidad…- ella rio.

-que le hace tanta gracia?

-no me lo imagino en una situación tan…

-lo sé tan Longbottom…- sonrió también.

-no… Neville no sabe…

-ni calentar el agua…- el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la risa que intentaba detener ella.

-cruel…- Severus la miró unos segundos idiotizado por completo, bajó la mirada a su cuello hasta que sus ojos bajaron un poco más mientras ella devolvía la mirada al libro. Su subconsciente se encargó de recordarle que la joven no llevaba nada debajo de la camisa, y las marcas que dejaban sus pechos en la negra tela a la luz del tenue fuego se encargaron de añadir que hacía mucho frío.

-tiene frío…

-ahora se me pasará…

-puede ponerse al lado del fuego si quiere…- Hermione lo miró.

-no… no le importa?- él negó. De pronto la joven se acercó a él y pasó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo.

-que… ha…hac…

-cambiarle el sitio…auch…- se enredó en las sabanas haciéndolo aun más difícil. El hombre la sujeto por la cintura ayudándola hasta que cayó de mala manera de lado aun casi encima de él. El hombre se quedó de nuevo con la mirada perdida en sus labios mientras ella sonreía y volvía a ponérsele encima tomando la capa del hombre para taparse ella y taparlo con ambas cosas las mantas y la cama.

-que…

Estaba terriblemente cerca de él, de lado y mirando al fuego, la veía aun mejor ahora.

-ssh…- se acercó a ella…- cree que si le cuenta todo a la señorita Weasley saldrá con vida?- Hermione abrió los ojos para mirarlo detrás suyo de lado enredando los dedos en el largo cabello castaño…

-Ginny soporta emociones muy fuertes…- rio ante la venganza que se estaba intentando tomar Snape por lo de la cocina.

-mañana…- dejó un beso en el hombro de la joven pasando de nuevo los dedos por el suave cabello-…pasaré por mi casa… e de ir a por algunas cosas y…

-puedo ir con usted? No me deje aquí…- él medio asintió.

-lo pensaré… ahora a dormir- ella asintió y cerró los ojos acercándose aun más a él hacia atrás, sintió la mano del hombre en su cintura quedándose ahí y haciendo suaves movimientos con los dedos, solo tocándola con suavidad… la joven se dio la vuelta y acarició el pecho del hombre lentamente haciendo que la mano de él se moviese lentamente por su cintura atrayéndola sin pensarlo.

-puedo ir?-el hombre rodó los ojos y dejó en beso sobre los rosados labios de la joven.

-si…- la joven cerró los ojos contra el pecho de él, dejando de lado la preocupación por la respuesta de Ginny, respirando aquel aroma que tanto le empezaba a gustar.


	15. Chapter 15- Llueve sobre mojado

La joven se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos, sintiendo las caricias del hombre en su cintura y el calor de su cuerpo por un lado y el del fuego por el otro, Severus fue quedándose dormido poco a poco, no recordaba haberse sentido tan relajado en muchos años. Si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente fue Severus el primero en despertar, sintió el cuerpo de ella abrazado al suyo, el fuego estaba prácticamente muerto, pero aun sentía el calor de la chimenea. Acarició el cabello castaño, y se levantó procurando no despertarla, cada vez que la miraba de esa forma se preguntaba qué pasaría, que estaba pasando entre él y aquella preciosa mujer, que pasaba por su mente.

Se vistió y hechizó algo para desayunar, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ese día debía ir a recoger algunos ingredientes que había dejado en su casa de La Hilandera para pociones cicatrizantes, eso siempre hacía falta y no podía hechizarlas desde su almacén de Hogwarts o su casa si no había ninguna preparada, además ni a él ni a Granger le iría nada mal cambiar un poco de aires.

La joven se removió en la cama.

-vagancia Gryffindor…- dijo él con un tono despectivo.

-mmmmhhppf… que hace… levantado…

-aprovechar el tiempo Granger… quién lo diría? La sabelotodo no soporta madrugar…

-murciélago… maldito… déjame un poco… más…- hundió la cara en la almohada. Sintió como Snape se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama destapándola.

-no… hace… frio…

-oh… y no ha visto aun la tormenta que está cayendo ahí fuera Granger…

-mmh…

-vamos…- la joven se levantó lentamente, la tripas le rugieron, se puso completamente roja.

-y será mejor que coma algo…- Hermione asintió sonrojada y vio el desayuno en la mesilla.

-a…que iremos?

- debo traer algunos ingredientes si quiero poder tener más poción cicatrizante, hay que curarle la marca… por cierto…- ella se miró el brazo, casi se le había olvidado por completo si no fuera por el dolor.

-mejor allí, ahora… voy… a darme una ducha.- él asintió y la joven se metió al baño mientras

El hombre seguía sentado en la cama mirándola cerrar la puerta. Cuando la joven salió, se secó el cabello con un hechizo y Severus se fijó en que llevaba aquel fino vestido de algodón negro puesto.

-Acérquese…- ella le obedeció.

Sintió un fuerte mareo, como se mojaba completamente, el agua de la lluvia golpeaba su rostro con fuerza a pesar de que se sentía semi cubierta por la tela de la cama del hombre hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la hierba mojada, ella encima de Snape que aun la envolvía con la capa, estaba helada y sentía las piernas llenas de barro y hierba.

-no creo que esa… ducha le haya servido de mucho…- la joven sonrió mirándose las piernas dentro de la capa, hasta que sintió como el hombre se levantaba y la elevaba en brazos.

-Por Merlín Granger está completamente empapada, va a agarrar frío… y…-caminaba a grandes zancadas mientras la joven se agarraba a él buscando calor. El hombre recorrió las sucias y oscuras calles hasta pararse en una puerta negra, la abrió con un toque de varita y entró a toda prisa dejando a la joven de pie, y corriendo a uno de los armarios, estaba completamente mojado él también, pero eso no parecía importarle demasiado. Volvió con algunas mantas de aspecto cálido, miró el vestido de la joven poniéndose completamente rojo, se le pegaba al cuerpo y chorreaba agua.

-Será mejor que… se quite eso…- Hermione enrojeció por completo.

-pero no tengo…

-oh… Merlín…- se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre un sofá algo ajado que había a su lado, hizo lo mismo con la levita y para sorpresa de la joven encendió el fuego de la veja chimenes que había frente al sofá y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa hasta sacársela. Se la ofreció a la joven.

-les está tomando gusto a mis camisas…- ella la tomó sonrojaca con la vista fija inevitablemente en la parte superior de pálido cuerpo, no estaba musculado, ni muy gordo mi muy delgado, pero tenía el cuerpo bien definido y la espalda tan hancha como la levita dejaba ver, se metió en una de las habitaciones para ponerse otra camisa y dejar que la joven se desnudase y se pudiera la suya.

Tras aquello Hermione entró donde el hombre había entrado, subió unas viejas escaleras y volvió a abrir otra puerta. Lo vio ya con la camisa mirando por la pequeña ventana. Cerró las cortinas con fuerza.

-no creo que podamos volver hoy…- la joven asintió mirando por la ventana, apartando levemente la cortina.

-aun está mojada… debería haberse dado una ducha caliente… baje abajo, vamos, al fuego…- Bajó con ella e hizo que se sentara en el sofá envolviéndola completamente con las mantas, se levantó y aumento la fuerza del fuego, Hermione se fijó en la caja de ingredientes que el hombre había bajado de la otra habitación.

-va a…

-debo comenzar con ellas, si no es allí deberá ser aquí.

Hizo aparecer tres calderos con agua y tres fuegos encima de una amplia mesa que había a un lado y dejó los ingredientes ordenados sobre la mesa.

-puedo ayudarle?

-debe entrar en calor Granger…- era cierto que tenía frio y aun estaba mojada, pero la joven se levantó y aun envuelta en una manta como si fuese una capa se acercó a él.

-es… insufrible… corte estas raíces y vuelva a sentarse…- Hermione tomó un cuchillo pequeño de plata y comenzó a cortar tras dar un pequeño salto de emoción, al poco rato se quedó mirando la destreza con la que él manejaba todo aquello, la voz de Snape la bajó de su limbo.

-esas raíces?

-oh ehh… sí ya…- cortó más rápido y se la dio.

-ahora siéntese y descanse…

-no…

-Granger…-a joven volvió al sofá echándose las mantas por encima y tapándose incluso la cabeza, sabía que Snape hacía todo eso simplemente para no acercarse demasiado, pero ella ya no podía más.

El hombre continuó mezclando y moviendo las pociones hasta que las dejó al fuego y se acercó al sofá, aquel bulto le hacía gracia, estaba enfadada con él. De nuevo.

-Granger… abra ese bunker o se cocerá ahí dentro…

La joven se destapó la cabeza y le miró con odio fingido.

-no me mire así, la he salvado de un buen constipado…- ella bufó y se sentó mejor aun envuelta.

Severus se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se acercó un poco a ella.

-vamos Granger no irá a enfadarse de nuevo…- ella simplemente se destapó un poco tapándolo a él también.

-usted no es inmortal así que aplíquese sus consejos.- Snape sonrió ante el enfado de la joven.

-cree que Ginny contestará?- Snape rodó los ojos.

-con este tiempo ninguna lechuza llegará tendrá que esperar Granger… ahora deje que le cure ese brazo…- Hermione se acercó a él por debajo de la manta y le dejo tomar su brazo levantando la manga y comenzando a aplicar un ungüento que no dolía tanto como el anterior, se acercó un poco más a él y dejó un beso en la mejilla del hombre agradeciéndole. El hombre se quedó mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados mientras ella volvía a hacerlo, más cerca de la comisura de los labios.

* * *

**_Se que me odiaréis por dejarlo ahí... pero seguro que me perdonáis con el siguiente capitulo XD... SÍ... podéis pensar mal... y se que lo estabais deseando... intentaré hacerle honor a ese rated M!_**

**_Gracias por los reviews!:3_**


	16. Chapter 16- Mírame

Snape cerró los ojos y levantó su mano hasta tocar suavemente la mejilla de la joven, moviendo la dirección del beso y dejando que atrapase sus labios, por alguna razón que desconocía la dejó acercarse un poco más. La besó con suavidad, rodeándola con la manta contra él mientras intentaba hacerla entrar en calor, o al menos que esa fuese su intención para ella.

-esto es… absolutamente… mmmh… incorrecto Granger…- la joven simplemente lamió su labio inferior haciendo que él suspirase abriendo la boca, dándole paso libre para saborear en interior de la boca del hombre suavemente, lo sintió acercarla más a él.

-mmmmh… Granger…- atacó la boca de la joven entrando en una lucha entre sus lenguas- va a… costarme la vida…- la joven sonrió y volvió a lanzarse a los labios, el hombre se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá, dejando que la joven se subiera encima de él, besando su cuello con suavidad, estaba completamente inmovilizado por las sensaciones, solo podía acariciar la fina cintura por encima de la camisa.

-mh… - pasó por la mandíbula del hombre dejando pequeños besos mientras pasaba la mano por su pecho de arriba abajo.

-para… esto no…

-ssh… - acarició el aún húmedo cabello negro hacia atrás, dejando un suave beso en su mejilla, Severus comenzó a sentir los roces de la joven, también como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y sus nervios crecían cada vez más. Acaricio su espalda de arriba abajo, la joven suspiro mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre, sorprendiéndolo y sacándole un gruñido.

Hermione llevó las manos a los botones de la camisa que el hombre se acababa de poner. Desabrochó los primeros botones acariciando la piel y la cicatriz que ya se había vuelto a formar, el hombre recorrió el brazo de la joven hasta el hombro de ella, parándose ahí hasta bajar hasta su cintura pasando por los costados de sus pechos.

-Granger piense en esto… no quiero que… esto…

-siempre pienso lo que hago… profesor…

-ya no soy tu profmmmh…- lo volvió a besar callándolo.

-pero sigue teniendo muy malas costumbres… Granger…- ella sonrió y desabrochó la camisa del hombre del todo, bajando sus besos hacia el pecho y el vientre del hombre quien la paró y simplemente la tomó en brazos, hechizando los calderos para que se congelasen en aquel mismo instante.

A grandes zancadas caminó abriendo la primera puerta y subiendo las viejas escaleras de madera y abriendo rápidamente la puerta de su habitación para dejarla de pie sobre el suelo. Sus labios, fue lo siguiente que volvió a sentir, al mismo tiempo que su camisa se caía por sus hombros. Llevó las manos a los botones de su camisa pero la joven simplemente las apartó, el comprendió. Quería ir despacio, sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo que hiba a pasar y al parecer Hermione Granger quería hacer las cosas despacio.

La besó hasta que las piernas de la joven se doblaron al chocar con la figura de una vieja cama, cayendo sobre el colchón y atrasándose dejando que el hombre también se subiera y quedase entre sus pierna besando la suave piel de su cuello.

-vas a volverme… loco…- Hermione sonrió sintiendo el peso del hombre encima suyo, se besaron por un rato más, los ojos de ella se abrieron por completo al sentir lo que estaba provocando en aquel hombre entre sus piernas.

Una de las manos de Snape pasó por encima de uno de los suaves pechos de la joven aún cubierto por la camisa, podía sentir la extrema suavidad contrastando con la dureza de sus pezones por la excitación, no podía más, llevo una mano a los botones desabrochándolos con rapidez mientras apoyaba su peso en la otra mano, abrió la camisa. Tan perfectos como se los imaginaba… los rosados pezones estaban completamente erectos, beso su cuello bajando hasta atrapar uno de ellos acariciando el segundo con la mano libre, haciéndola gemir con fuerza ante el contacto.

-mmmhpff… si…- Severus sonrió para sí mismo, pero la sonrisa se le fue al sentir como las manos de la joven agarraban la hebilla de su cinturón y la comenzaban a desabrochar con dificultad, hasta dejarlo suelto.

Snape miró un segundo entre sus cuerpos, fijándose en la enorme erección que comenzaba a dolerle dentro los pantalones. Y Hermione pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues bajo la mano por el vientre del hombre, hasta llegar a su miembro por encima de la tela de los bóxers.

-uug….mmh… Sssh para…- llevó la mano de la joven hacia el pantalón para que ella lo bajara, no podía más no podía negarse aquello, no podía soportar el hecho de necesitarla tanto, a ella, solo a su insufrible sabelotodo y contenerse.

Se deshizo de la camisa que ella llevaba puesta dejándola completamente dormida, no pudiendo evitar gruñir al arrodillarse entre sus pierna y observarla por completo, la joven se cubrió sonrojándose ante la mirada de Snape, pero el hombre apartó los brazos de ella volviendo a besar sus pechos al mismo tiempo que ella se deshacía de los bóxers negros, mirando por un segundo entre sus cuerpos solo para asustarse, no había estado con un hombre adulto jamás, no había estado con ningún hombre de esa forma jamás.

Sintió como los besos del hombre que estaba demasiado concentrado en lamer cada poro de su piel bajaban hasta su vientre y de pronto subía hasta sus labios, acariciando su cintura y colocándose mejor entre sus piernas. Sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al sentir como el miembro de él quedaba completamente empapado al pasar toda su longitud por la intimidad de la joven una y otra vez a medida que subía y bajaba con los besos.

La manó de Severus bajó hasta acariciar los suaves y muy empapados pliegues de la joven haciéndola gemir, hundió un dedo en ella, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse con la fina barrera, la miró unos segundos con preocupación, pero al sentir un suave beso lleno de cariño y permisión por parte de la joven. Dejó su intimidad para acariciar suavemente la marca mientras se colocaba mejor entre sus piernas, Hermione cerró los ojos.

-mírame…- la grave y profunda voz hizo que los abriese al mismo tiempo que sentía como comenzaba a entrar lentamente en ella, haciéndose paso entre las húmedas y apretadas paredes sintió la barrera, aun tenía los ojos negros fijos en los marrón-miel solo cerrándolos por los impulsos de placer que sentía.

-en mi …uugh… espalda, las… las manos, agárrate a mi… espalda…- la joven obedeció y en aquel mismo instante el hombre envistió haciéndola gritar y enterrar sus uñas en su espalda. Se quedó inmóvil. La besó con fuerza para desviar la sensación de dolor, hasta al poco rato sentir como ella se movía hacia él, comenzó un suave vaivén con las caderas, columpianode suavemente sintiendo como las pareces lo rodeaban y aquella cálida sensación lo envolvía. Hermione no podía soportar el placer, atrapó los labios del hombre haciendo que se moviera más rápido, no sabían cuanto tiempo estaba pasando, simplemente podía sentir los mordiscos suaves y las lamidas y besos de Severus en su cuello a medida que aumentaba la velocidad.

-uugh... aah….Severus!- Snape se paró un segundo volviendo a moverse tras unos segundos lentamente.

-repítelo… vamos pequeña…

-Severus…. Uumm…

-Hermione… mi… - embistió con fuerza comenzando a perder el control- sabelotodo…- las embestidas ya era erráticas, la joven comenzó a contraerse hasta que se sintió explotar llevándose a Severus a una cumbre de éxtasis gruñendo y gimiendo con fuerza, para caer sobre ella controlando su peso, respirando con fuerza, completamente agitados.


	17. Chapter 17- Sentimientos y peligros

_**Hola! antes que nada quiero pediros perdón por comenzar a tardar más en subir sin avisar, pero se me acabaron las vacaciones (pero queda poco para que vuelvan a comenzar! XD) y deciros que se debe a obviamente los estudios y a los cuidados de mi último tattoo que me trae loca (por fin me hice el símbolo de las reliquias y la palabra "Nox" :DDD) pero aun así intentaré seguir escribiendo un poco todos los días. **_

_**espero que os siga gustando y gracias por leer y por los reviews!**_

* * *

Hermione podía sentir la fuerte respiración del hombre encima suyo, tenía el rostro enterrado entre su hombro y el cálido aire que salía de su boca chocaba contra su cuello. Lo podía sentir aun en su interior, y la cálida y espesa sensación húmeda que la llenaba era lo único que quería sentir en su vida, lo sintió moverse pero colocó sus manos en la espalda del hombre manteniéndolo así, lo sentía adormilado y respiraba el aroma de su cabello como si fuese lo más placentero del mundo.

-que…

-no se mueva…

-deje de tratarme de usted…

-usted me ha tratado de usted…

-mmmhh… cállate pequeña…- la joven lo besó dejando que se cambiasen de posición quedando ella sobre su pecho.

-esto es una locura…

-lo es…

-Albus va a matarme…

-eso no es cierto, no tiene que importarte su opinión…

-podría hacerte daño a ti…- aquello sorprendió a la joven- podría hacer… cualquier cosa para que esta guerra la gane su lado…

-descansa… no pienses en eso…- Severus la miró con una expresión que ella no había visto en su vida, sabía de que era, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y él no se lo diría por nada del mundo.

Se apoyó mejor en su pecho mientras acariciaba el costado del hombre.

-vamos a tener que ir a la casa franca en unas horas…

-puedes dormir hasta entonces… simplemente…- unos golpecitos en la ventana la callaron.

-Es la lechuza de Ginny!- Snape rodó los ojos pero al verla levantarse desnuda, seguramente por no acordarse de que lo estaba con la emoción sus ojos se abrieron por completo y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, podía hacer eso cuando quisiera. La joven tomó la carta y le dio una galleta al pájaro que se fue feliz, mojándose por la fina lluvia que caía entonces.

Hermione se subió a la cama de nuevo tapándose pero sin darle demasiada importancia, aun parecía no darse cuenta.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Estoy realmente preocupada por ti, no sabes cuánto, Snape? Sabes lo que pienso de él, eso por ahora no va a cambiar pero tienes mi confianza, Harry y Ron no saben que pensar te dan por medio muerta, te buscaron, pero no había manera, te aconsejo que no les cuentes que estás con él, no comprendo eso que debes decirme en persona, pero tengo miedo Hermione, y no si tendremos oportunidad de estar juntas, quiero que me lo cuentes por carta, no tardes y cuida mucho de ti._

_Te quiere,_

_GW_

-Podrías… pasearte así por la casa franca… todos los días…- sintió la mano del hombre en sus costillas y sus ojos en sus pechos, soltó la carta y se tapó completamente roja.

-no…- apartó los brazos de la joven y lamió su cuello con suavedad haciéndola hundirse contra el cabecero, quien iba a decirle que ese era Severus Snape?

-y…mmmhque… dice la joven Weasley?- Hermione suspiró.

-que… tiene miedo por mi… Severus…- el hombre bajó hasta uno de sus pechos.

-que… entrañable…

-y que no le gustas…- sintió una suave mordida en uno de sus pezones- …Severus!

-que… decepción…- la joven sonrió y lo apartó volviendo a apoyarse en su pecho.

-pero quiere que le cuente todo aunque sea por carta por si…. No puedo ir a Hogwarts. Y… no sé si quiero…- Severus rodó los ojos.

-muy bonito…- ella rio.

-no es solo pro esto egocéntrico, no van a aceptar lo que… soy ahora, lo sé. Ginny sí pero el resto… simplemente no.

-no debes preocuparte por eso… no debe importarte o caerás en… un circulo de auto culpabilidad… y más una sabelotodo como tú…- Hermione sonrió.

-es igual… ahora es igual… duérmete de una vez- Snape cerró los ojos juntándola más a él y tapándola por el frio que entraba de fuera a pesar de estar aquella vieja casa.

-sabelotodo mandona y arrogante…

-bastardo…- Snape sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caer dormidos.

Al parecer en el bosque donde Harry y Ron habían acampado Bellatrix Lestrange tenía ganas de algo de fiesta, no solo eso… al conocer las últimas noticias sobre las relaciones de Granger… como la odiaba… y de el bastardo de Snape a quien quería ver muerto y de quien no se fiaba, le pareció divertido darles la noticia y ya de paso divertirse confundiendo y amenazando al elegido.


	18. Chapter 18- Amenaza

Ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos, perdidos en lo que acababa de pasar en aquella sensación de calidez y bienestar.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del bosque Harry y Ron no cabían en su asombro, el niño que vivió sentía una impresionante y muy mala sensación en cada poro de su piel, la cicatriz le ardía terriblemente.

-Ron… Ron para!

-oh vamos Harry se supone que debemos buscar en el bosque prohibido, deberíamos haber hecho más esfuerzos en buscar a Hermione en el bosque prohibido…

-eras tú quien quería continuar…

-ya… pero, habrá que intentarlo, ya leíste la carta de Ginny Harry…- se puso completamente rojo-… se supone que está viva, pero algo pasa… tu… tu cicatriz…

-lo sé Ron…

-supongo que no hay otra manera de averiguarlo…

-vamos…- el pelirrojo simplemente asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar adentrándose entre los altos árboles.

* * *

En la Hilandera y tras dormir un par de horas Hermione sintió como Severus comenzaba a moverse, abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta procurando no mover mucho el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, quedando cara a cara con el hombre. Se acercó un poco y dejó un beso en aquellos finos labios, haciendo que el hombre abriese los ojos lentamente.

-mmh…

-hola…- parecía estar haciendo memoria.

-deberíamos… ir a la casa….- Hermione sonrió la voz ronca y extasiada por el placer y el calor de Snape la encendía sin poder evitarlo.

-estás seguro de que quieres ir ya?- se pegó más al hombre acurrucándose completamente e intentando encontrar calor, lo sintió temblar y moverse un poco hacia ella, no demasiado.

-vamos… sabelotodo… hay una cama en la casa no vas a morirte por unos minutos…

-y sofás… y… - la mirada de Snape la cayó, no quería que lo provocara de aquella manera, debían volver a la casa, la envolvió con su cuerpo besándola con suavidad hasta que sin avisar soltó el beso y se levantó dándole la espalda, haciendo que los ojos de la joven se abriesen por completo, por pocos segundos, solo hasta que agitó la varita que tenía sobre la mesilla y quedó completamente vestido a excepción de la capa que aun continuaba colgada.

-vamos… vístete…- Hermione asintió y se levantó mientras Snape leía algunos papeles que tenía en los cajones de la gran mesa de madera oscura que había en la habitación, sin prestar atención a la mirada del hombre que viajaba cada poco tiempo de los papeles a su cuerpo, se vistió sin magia, no la necesitaba para ponerse una camisa, pues su vestido continuaba completamente empapado.

Se acercó a él algo tímidamente por la situación, por Merlín santo… estaba pasando todo lo que estaba pasando?

Se acercó a él y la pegó contra su pecho dejando que el aroma de su cuerpo la invadiese mientras sentía aquel mareo y el golpe de sus pies contra el mullido suelo de hierba. El hombre abrió la puerta dejándole entrar por delante y la cerró tras ellos. El hombre apoyó en la puerta la espalda de forma cansada, miró a la joven con soslayo, quien también lo miraba.

-y ahora que?- Snape sonrió.

-Ahora deberías dormir un poco más… y después… ya veremos, ten en cuenta que el Lord no tardará en reunirnos…

-eso me da… miedo…

-solo debes descansar, no creo que pase nada, no por ahora…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque oscuro a un par de kilómetros, Harry y Ron continuaban buscando, algo les decía que su amiga estaba en aquel bosque, algo continuaba no teniendo buena espina.

-Merlín… tengo hambre!

-Ron! Quieres encontrarla viva?

-eso se supone! Pero ha pasado por tu cabeza que sin Hermione, no podemos encontrar a Hermione? Ella seguro que tendría el mapa del bosque el de Gran Bretaña el del mundo dentro de ese bolso!

-Tendremos que hacerlo sin ella!

-supongo… no podemos desc…- un fuerte golpe los dejó completamente ciegos, un fuerte rayo de luz verde dio paso a la visión de una sombra oscura delante de ellos.

-hola….- la voz cantarina les puso los pelos de punta.

-sucia zorra! Que haces aquí! Vete si no quieres que te matemos!

-oh… vamos Potter…- se quitó el horrendo cabello de la cara-… no vas a darle un beso de bienvenida a la tía Lestrange? Solamente quiero ayudaros…

-ayudarnos tu? Desaparece o…

-Potter se te está enfadando el perro… dile que pare… supongo que po más ganas que tengo de veros muertos, esto suplirá mis ganas de ver muerta a esa sangre sucia por un tiempo…

-no hables así de… hablas de Hermione?

-la buscáis verdad?- Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí.

-suelta lo que sepas que le habéis hecho maldita!

-tsk… relájate…- hizo un ademan con la mano quitándole importancia…- está en el bosque… aquí…

-Sabemos que la tiene Snape! Mi Hermana nos lo dijo! Como le permitáis a ese bastardo que le haga algo…- Bella rió como una histérica.

-le haga algo? Más se deja hacer ella estúpidos, el Lord se la dio para sus propósitos… digamos… uso personal…- la cara de asco de Ron era increíble, Harry se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Según el Lord, no fue capaz de hacerlo, pero no le dio importancia y no lo dijo delante de ese maldito mestizo… simplemente, dejó pasar unos día, parecían muy… acaramelados la segunda vez que la hizo traer a la reunión… la marca le queda bien sabéis?

-COMO? Eso! Eso… es mentira! Hermione nunca…- Ron ignoró la última frase, su cerebro había dejado de procesar la información al llegar a la palabra "acaramelados"

-ella y… y…- Bellatrix rió de nuevo.

-lo juraría por mi vida…- canturreó.

-ella no se dejaría marcar tan fácil no… no nos haría esto por… un cerdo traidor como Snape!

Ron continuaba en un Shock.

-la casa franca que un día os fue arrebatada de las manos…- Harry se tocó la cicatriz cuando la imagen de la vieja casa pasó por su mente.

-aarggh…

-escuece verdad?- se burló.

-estoy deseando que llegue el día en el que pueda verte morir a manos del señor oscuro… mientras tanto… disfrutar de las decepciones que la vida nos otorga…

-Sucia zorra! Expeliar…!- pero desapareció, dejándolos con aquella dirección, que no sabían si debían tomar o no.

-Tiene que estar mintiendo…

-Ginny también parecía extrañada por el modo de escribir de Herms Ron… podría ser…

-ella jamás…

-Snape no mató a Dumbledore, es un bastardo cabrón, un traidor que simplemente no quiere mancharse las manos… pero podría ser Ron…

-vamos…

-y si es una trampa?

-hemos caído en miles… habrá que salir de ella si lo es…

-vamos…- ambos comenzaron a caminar al lugar donde la vieja casa franca se encontraba, aquello continuaba dándoles verdadera mala espina, aquella sensación de no estar siendo engañados les estaba entrando hasta a los huesos.

* * *

Hermione lo miró con intensidad.

-no… va… vas a subir?- él asintió cambiando de pensamientos y la siguió, pero simplemente la tomó de la mano y la juntó contra él, bajando lentamente a sus labios.

-habías… dicho algo sobre… un sofá…- Hermione sonrió, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.


	19. Chapter 19- De frente

Harry y Ron continuaron caminando por el bosque, Potter recordaba perfectamente el camino a la segunda casa franca de la orden, como miembro prodigio de la misma, debía hacerlo, sabía que en cualquier momento recibiría noticias sobre Dumbledore pues este no estaba muerto. Vieron la casa a lo lejos, Harry se paró de pleno, Ron a los pocos pasos se dio cuenta de ello y volvió a donde su amigo, mirándolo extrañado.

-Harry que ocurre?- el niño que vivió se colocó la mano sobre la cicatriz, pensando, molesto.

-Ron… veamos lo que veamos quiero que sepas que debemos seguir adelante con los horrocruxes…

-lo sé… pero sin ella no…

-lo sé, vallamos…

Ambos continuaron caminando más lentamente, sin muchas ganas de enfrentarse a lo que podrían encontrarse en la casa.

Hermione siguió a Severus hasta el sofá que había en aquel recibidor-salón, lo vio encender la chimenea del piso de abajo y susurrando algo un par de mantas flotaron hasta quedar encima de la pequeña mesa que había frente al sofá, Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-creí que…

-oh… me pareció que estarías cansada de la cama y querrías dormir un rato más en el sofá…- Hermione enrojeció sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de disfrute, crueldad y diversión que tenía Snape en la cara. No podía explicar porque le gustaba tanto verla enrojecer de aquella forma.

-en que pensaba… Granger?- el tono del rostro de la joven volvió a subir.

-na… nada… pero… qu…quédate…- él sonrió y asintió, quitándose la capa y echándose de forma horizontal y haciéndole un gesto con los brazos para que ella hiciese lo mismo con él. Aun completamente sonrojada y bajándose todo lo que podía la camisa se acercó a él y gateó de rodillas hasta quedar echada parcialmente sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sintió las manos del hombre en su cintura agarrándola para mantenerla sobre él, pero las sintió bajar lentamente y subir de igual manera, subiendo su camisa lentamente dejando que el frio aire le hiciese sentir suaves escalofríos a la joven en las piernas. Subió la mirada para ver aquel gesto en los ojos negros que comenzaba a conocer.

Pasó una de sus piernas lentamente y sin dejar de mirar a aquellos ojos por encima del cuerpo del hombre y llevó sus labios al cuello de él, dejando un suave beso al mismo tiempo que sus manos quedaban a cada lado de las caderas de ella sujetándolas subiendo y bajando de sus muslos a ellas.

-que haces…- la pregunta más estúpida que Hermione Granger le había hecho desde que entró a Hogwarts.

-mmh…- esa fue la respuestas más coherente de Severus Snape al ver de nuevo lo que la camisa dejaba sospechar que estaba pasando en los pechos de la joven, desabrochó un par de botones de la misma solo para ver la suave y pálida piel de sus llenos pechos.

Sus manos volvieron a sus caderas. Pero la joven adelantó su cuerpo atrapando los labios del hombre y perdiendo en control de las manos de Snape. Lo recobró al sentir como una de sus manos de colaba entre sus cuerpos, y subía la camisa hasta poder acariciar los húmedos pliegues con suavidad, Harry s acercó primero a la cama, miró por las ventanas de la parte trasera pero no vio nada, no hasta que observó algo moverse al lado de la chimenea, el largo cabello castaño de espaldas, la camisa negra que no le pertenecía… aquellos movimientos… en uno de ellos se quedó sin aliento simplemente apartó la mirada de la impresión, los dientes de Snape se apretaban con fuerza mientras Hermione se movía encima suyo, aun parecían tener la ropa puerta, ella solo llevaba una camisa aparentemente de él, no quería pensar donde estaba la mano de Snape.

-Harry que ocurre?

-será mejor que no mires…- Ron corrió a la ventana, se puso de colores… una mezcla entre su rojo habitual y un morado nada saludable, al ver como la joven se lanzaba a devorar los labios de aquel…

Corrió a la puerta para hechizarla pero los hechizos de protección lo lanzaron un apr de metros más alla. Dos dedos del mortífago se introdujeron en la joven, dejo que se moviese sobre su mano mientras la besaba hasta que escuchó el fuerte estruendo y ambos se sobresaltaron saliendo de aquel limbo, la ayudó a taparse y se levantó dejándola tras él.

Abrió la puerta y alzó la varita al mismo tiempo que vio como dos de ellas le apuntaban. No pudo evitar sonreir con cinismo.

-valla, valla… Potter….

-suéltala! Ya maldito desgraciado!, Ron pudo ver un brazo que agarraba el hombre detrás de él, un brazo que sus amigos conocían… Snape la tapó más detrás de él Hermione se agarraba con fuerzas, estaba aterrada por la situación… al ver la marca aun no cicatrizada del todo que había en el antebrazo femenino Ron dio un paso atrás de la impresión, Harry se llevo las manos a la frete.

-no… no… puede…

-debió ser así estúpido!- Snape estaba comenzando a preocuparse y lo hizo aun más al ver a Roon abalanzarse sobre él para agarrar a Hemrione.

-como has podido! Maldita… sucia traidora! Maldita…- sintió un fuerte, muy… muy fuerte golpe en la cara. El puño de Snape no le había dado tiempo ni a terminar la frase.

-vuelve… maldito crio… a osar…

-…no vuelvas a tocarme… bastardo traidor… mortífago asqueroso, asesino… ella debe venir con nosotros!

-ella debe quedarse! Ahora todo es diferente imbécil… ella no es vuestro maldito mapa! No es vuestra guía… vuestros cerebros no dan para más, el elegido es un inútil y su amigo la zanahoria lo es aún más si cabe! Haced vuestro trabajo, obedeced al viejo malditos idiotas! Ella tiene más peso sobre su espalda que vosotros dos juntos inútiles!

-Ella decidirá que hacer!- Snape miró a Hermione, estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas, por un segundo creyó que se acercaría a Potter pero ese pensamiento desapareció al sentirla agarrar su mano lentamente y con las manos temblando.

La cara de Ron no podía ser más odiosa, la miraba con asco… Harry solo la miraba con decepción.

-Bueno… Harry, debimos haber imaginado que siendo lo que es ahora, follarse a Snape es mucho más divertido que buscar horrocruxes… es asqueroso…- Snape lo agarró del cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -….zorra…- fue la última palabra que dijo antes de que Harry lo agarrase para que el hombre no lo matase y lo hiciera desaparecer con él. Snape se dio la vuelta, vio a Hermione correr al sofá y sentarse agotada y estallando en lágrimas.


	20. Chapter 20- Y darse cuenta

Cerró la puerta con fuerza dándose la vuelta, estaba lleno de rabia, pero los llantos se hicieron aun más intensos tras el golpe, necesitaba calmarse si quería calmarla, respiró hondo apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, espero unos segundos, no sabía que decirle, así que procuraría tener cuidado… juraba.. Juraba que esos dos iban a pagar aquello.

Se acercó conteniendo la respiración a la joven y sin decir nada se sentó en el sofá. Solo la miró unos segundos, los ojos marrón miel enrojecidos y las mejillas irritadas por intentar enjugar las lágrimas. Se acercó un poco más a ella y lentamente apartó las manos de su rostro para mirarla, le levantó la cabeza e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, no dijo nada, no hizo falta pues a los pocos segundos la sintió abrazarse a él aun llorando.

-niña tonta… no seas tan idiota de tener en cuenta lo que esos…

-siento que te envolviesen… se esa forma…

-no quiero escuchar una maldita palabra más… tienen un deber… tu tienes otro ahora… y no estás sola en él…

-tengo miedo…-Snape la abrazó aun más contra su pecho, entrelazó los dedos en el cabello castaño, las manos le temblaban, aquello era demasiado nuevo.

-dejarás de tenerlo…- ella solo sintió no muy decidida intentando pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

-pero supongo que si hace unos años alguien te dijera que Weasley te iba a echar en cara lo que te ha echado y lo mezclase con la palabra "Snape" te hubieses muerto de la risa…- Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas y le dio un empujón.

-bastardo!- Snape sonrió y la volvió a juntar a él.

-ahora sí deberías ir a la cama a descansar se está haciendo tarde…

-deberíamos…- él asintió y se acercó a la joven subiendo las escaleras tras ella, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta caminó hacia la cama sentándose en ella, vio como Severus encendía el fuego y dejaba la capa sobre la silla acercándose a ella después y sacando un pequeño botecito de un cajón, se sentó junto a ella y tomó su brazo son decir nada, levantó la manga y comenzó a untar el ligero ungüento blanco que había en el bote, sintió una suave sensación de escozor pero nada insoportable, pasó al rato, el hombre cerró el frasco y se levantó tras bajar la manga sin decir nada.

Comenzó a desabrocharse la levita la dejo estirada sobre la cama, prosiguió con la camisa, se la sacó ante la atenta mirada de la joven que estaba idiotizada mirándolo, llevó las manos a los pantalones hasta que el ruido metálico de la hebilla del cinturón al tocar el suelo hizo que los ojos de la joven bajasen y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

Hizo la ropa volar hasta la silla y abrió las mantas de la cama metiéndose en ella y tapándose hasta la cintura.

-estás petrificada? Vas a quedarte helada… vamos…- Hermione salió de su ensoñación ante la sorprendida mirada de Snape. Se metió a la cama temblando por el frio que hacía fuera y se envolvió en las mantas Snape la miró un segundo, la vio temblar y acomodarse entre las mantas, sabía que estaba pensando en lo que había pasado.

Se acercó un poco a ella gateando hasta ella y cubriéndola mejor con las mantas para después hacer volar su capa hasta ellos y expandiéndola y volviéndola a tapar.

-deja de pensar en eso…- se acercó un poco más a ella. La joven lo miró con una suave sonrisa, debía descansar eso era cierto, pero al verlo acercarse no sabía si eso sería posible. Snape lo miró como pidiéndole permiso para acercarse un poco más, ella abrió las mantas rápido para no enfriarse y el hombre se le acercó rodeándola con los brazos el sentir el cuerpo considerablemente más grande que el de ella rodearlo de esa forma una sensación de protección y tranquilidad la inundó.

Lo sintió acariciar su cabello y bajar la mano hasta su cuello llevando después su boca dejando un suave beso sobre la suave piel, la joven entre-abrió los labios ante el contacto. Y dejó que el peso del hombre la envolviese un poco más.

-tenías razón…- Snape la miró levantando el rostro de su cuello.

-a que te refieres?

-no me hubiera imaginado esto… contigo…- Snape rio y volvió a dar una suave mordida en el cuello de la joven y a envolverlos a los dos en las mantas avivando el fuego en aquella oscura estancia.

-Se…Sev…erus…- el hombre gruño y la acercó aun más a él, dejo un suave beso sobre su cuello y paró simplemente envolviéndola con su cuerpo sin aplastarla. La joven se quedó un rato mirando los ojos negros mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre con suavidad.

-Duerme…- ella asintió pero hizo que el hombre dejase caer su peso sobre ella ligeramente, trazo las ojeras de Severus suavemente.

-tú también deberías dormir más…

-no tengo costumbre de…

-lo sé, pero deberías…- dejó un suave beso sobre los labios del hombre y lo sintió relajarse hundiendo el rostro en la almohada a su lado y respirando con profundidad, acarició el cabello negro mientras dejaba que las grandes manos pasaran por su vientre y sus costillas acariciándola suavemente por encima de la camisa.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del bosque la carta que Harry acababa de leer y acababa de responder perteneciente y dirigida a Dumbledore había mejorado bastante el humor de las circunstancias, le había contado lo ocurrido, sabía que Albus ya sabía algo sobre el tema pero la alegría de que el anciano director estuviese vivo y poder leer aquello mejoraba bastante el ambiente, al menos para él, podía leer entre líneas el hecho de que Dumbledore no quería darle demasiada importancia y no le hacía mucha gracia todo aquello.

La mano de la joven se juntó a la del hombre subiendo por su brazo, hacía años que aquella sensación de protección, de tranquilidad, de calor y de un sentimiento de sentirse tratada como un autentico tesoro para alguien no la invadía… no había sentido aquello jamás.


	21. Chapter 21- Cálida tormenta

Se juntó un poco más a él y sintió como Severus se separaba un poco de su cuerpo, no retiró la mano, pero sabía que debía descansar. Se incorporó comenzando a sentir una sensación de calor que no dejaría que le joven durmiese en paz, Hermione lo miró preocupada por si había hecho algo que le hubiese molestado.

-estás bien?- Severus salió de sus pensamientos y la miró

-emm… sí… iré a dar una vuelta para despejarme…

-está lloviendo a mares!

-para eso están las duchas… no… tardaré…- ella asintió y lo miró aun algo extrañada.

Era ella o le parecía que aquella situación perturbaba a Snape? De que tenía miedo?

El hombre se vistió con magia y salió por la puerta tras sonreírle de medio lado. Iba a acabar enfermo si salía ahí con aquella lluvia.

La joven esperó un rato en la cama desde que escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse para después simplemente cerrarse mejor la camisa y bajar las escaleras hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió lo vio sentado en una especia de tronco que había a unos metros de la cama, llovía de forma horrenda y simplemente parecía estar mirándose las manos y pensando, empapado. Corrió hacia el hombre hecha una furia.

-estás loco! Estás… estás loco?

-qué?

-estás…- sintió al agua helada introducirse por el escote de la camisa entre abierta por la parte de arriba, sus piernas helarse y mojarse por completo…- estás loco! Estás mojándote!

-es solo lluvia!

-que es lo que te asusta tanto?- aquella pregunta lo pilló de pleno, completamente desarmado, la miró unos segundos.

-has pensado en… todo lo que está pasando? Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser… todo esto para ti?- Hermione lo miró con dolor… no quería que dudase sobre lo que estaba pasando por aquellas cosas.

Se arrodillo en la mojada hierba, ya no podía mojarse más, ya daba igual.

Se acercó a él entre sus piernas y llevó sus manos a las del hombre.

-no… voy a decirte que no estoy asustada… todo esto… es terrorífico… pero… si no hubieses sido tú jamás me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que…- pero paró, paró antes de sentir un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, al sentir y volver a llevar a su mente el pensamiento que acababa de tener. Ella…

-de lo que…?-preguntó la voz grave. Hermione llevó sus manos de las de él al cabello negro completamente húmedo, apartándolo un poco y acariciando su rostro mientras se acercaba para besarlo con suavidad, una suavidad que pareció ser suficiente para responder a la pregunta de Snape, una suavidad que desapareció en el momento en el que se vio a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Snape, besándolo con necesidad importándole poco ya la lluvia y con la capacidad de sentir el frio que hacía completamente perdida. El hombre la levantó y la tomó en brazos caminando a paso rápido hacia la casa abrió la puerta la cerró y la hechizó subiendo las escaleras y abriendo la puerta d la habitación seguida de la del baño, Hermione lo miró extrañada sin soltar el cuello del hombre.

-que…

-yo estoy vestido… tu llevas una maldita camisa, acabarás enferma! La dejó en el suelo y abrió el grifo de la bañera dándole también un golpe con la varita para que estuviese muy caliente, se dio la vuelta de forma súbita cuando comenzó a estar llena.

-que haces?- Severus movió una mano nervioso aun dado la vuelta.

-desvístete y metete en el agua…- Hermione sonrió, la pálida piel del hombre enrojeció en las mejillas. Se acercó un poco a él, le dio la vuelta lentamente y se puso de puntillas teniendo que hacer que se agachase por la altura para besarlo suavemente mientras hacía la capa caer al suelo, llevó las manos hasta el cuello de la camisa de él que llevaba puesta y comenzó a desabrocharla siendo consciente de que no llevaba nada debajo de la completamente mojada prenda, la dejó caer delante del hombre quien bajó la vista absolutamente absorto en la imagen que tenía delante, la joven no hizo caso a aquello y comenzó a desabrochar la levita sacándola y sacando la camisa tras aquello, cerró la puerta del baño.

-Hermione… esto… no…- pero la joven solo sonrió y lo ignoró acercándose a él y besándolo para llevar sus manos al cinturón del hombre al mismo tiempo que paraba el agua ya suficiente con un hechizo, al sentir aquel contacto Severus la besó con desesperación intentado desviar la atención de sus pantalones a sus labios, si no, no podría controlarse ni un segundo más. La joven se deshizo del cinturón y abrió los pantalones del hombre bajándolos y dejando que él se quitase el resto hasta quedar en los bóxers negros, la joven se metió al agua, aliviada y extasiada de placer por el contraste entre el frio que hacía y la helada lluvia y el agua caliente de la bañera, Snape la miró un segundo antes de simplemente deshacerse de la última prenda y hacer lo mismo que ella al otro lado del agua, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara a él. Ella solo obedeció u se dejó envolver en la cálida agua por los brazos de Severus, enrojeciendo por el hecho de saber que estaban completamente desnudos, sintió los largos y pálidos dedos recorrer su vientre mientras dejaba suaves besos en sus hombros.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, atrapando los labios de él, sin agresividad, dejando que su cuerpo se relajase por las sensaciones y por el agua, el hombre dejó su espalda resbalar suavemente al mismo tiempo que ella quedo con el cuerpo completamente sumergido en el agua, dándole vía libre al hombre para pasarlas por su espalda llegando hasta su trasero y volviendo a subir, estuvieron sumergidos entre besos y caricias por un buen rato, hasta que Severus simplemente se levantó con la joven en brazos y las piernas entrelazadas a su cintura, saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a la cama tras encender un fuerte fuego.

* * *

Hola! como veis, promete una buena ducha fría X33, espero que os esté gustando! Por cierto... se acerca el 2 de mayo... todos y todas sabemos que día es ese :( estaba dando vueltas por la red mientras terminaba el capi y me encontré con un vídeo recién subido a youtube llamado "Severus Snape- in memoriam" de la autora AmeliaEarhart89 si queréis llorar un rato y simplemente encogeros por dentro... es una pasada, sentía que debía recomendarlo. Por lo demás, gracias por los reviews y por leer. Actualizare pronto :3

Sheysnape.


	22. Chapter 22- Confesiones silenciosas

Severus abrió las cobijas de la cama aun con la joven en brazos para dejarla sobre las sabanas y se subió de rodillas a la cama quedando entre las piernas de la joven y besándola con suavidad, importándole poco el hecho de que estuviesen dejando las sábanas completamente empapadas.

Hermione lo paró un segundo, apartando el rostro de él con la mano, se quedó unos segundos mirando a los ojos negros y acarició los finos labios con su dedo índice, bajando por el cuello hasta su pecho, a su vientre, lasta palpar el miembro del hombre quien enterró el rostro en el hombro de la joven al sentir aquello, comenzó a sentir como el hombre se movía por instinto encima suyo, despacio y con la respiración agitada, la joven empezó a acompañar los movimientos con su mano hasta que Severus la agarró rodando sobre su espalda hasta dejarla encima de él, dándole más facilidad para seguir.

Eso sorprendió a Hermione, sabía que para un hombre como Severus Snape dejarse dominar de aquella forma no era nada fácil.

Continuó con los movimientos cada vez más suaves, sintiendo como cada vez se endurecía más en sus manos, como la respiración del hombre era extremadamente profunda pero más calmada, acercó sus labios a los de él, sonriendo al sentir que los atrapaba con necesidad con hambre de que aquello durase más de desviar su atención de las suaves manos de ella.

El beso se intensificó cada vez más acarició los pechos ya menos húmedos de ella dejando las manos resbalar y haciéndola abrir la boca para introducir su lengua lentamente juntándola con la suya, saboreando aquel sabor al que se estaba haciendo adicto.

-Quiero saber que va a pasar cuando esta guerra comience…- lo besó de nuevo, dejándole pensar lo mínimo, al menos sería más sincero con un tema como aquel.

-Herm…mmh…mione, deberías saber ya que esto… esto lo complica todo y de por si no es… uuugh… fácil…- ella asintió.

-pero…

-si… deberás quedarte conmigo por la marca, pero si te piensas sabelotodo que voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro… estás muy equivocada…

-pero yo quiero ayudar!- infringió algo más de fuerza por el impulso.

-uughhmmh! Hermione! Podrás hacerlo! Pero no… no dejaré que te pase nada, solo te digo eso…- ella sonrió y lo beso con suavidad mientras dejaba su miembro libre y se colocaba mejor a horcajadas sobre él.

-y tu?- el hombre sintió como se rozaba contra su bajo vientre, sin ni siquiera rozar su miembro pero a punto de hacerlo, ahogó un gruñido por aquello.

-eso… eso… no tiene importancia… yo…

-la tiene.

-no pasará nada si yo… soy el que meno tiene que perder…- Hermione se movió con fuerza enfadada por aquel comentario, enrojeció al instante al darse cuenta de que de había enfadado y al rozar la intimidad del hombre con fuerza.

-uuugh!

-y yo? No… si tu no…- los ojos de Severus se estrecharon pensativo… aquello quería decir que ella…

-si yo no…?- preguntó animándola a seguir, la joven se movió suavemente Severus sintió la cálida entrada de ella acariciar su miembros y volver a subir, levantando su cuerpo un poco y acariciando de nuevo la punta. La joven acarició su pecho mientras lo miraba pensativa. Estaban en medio de una guerra prácticamente, ella había dejado de ser lo que era, ella confiaba en él, y al mismo tiempo no sabía por qué ni siquiera ella confiaba en el lado de la luz en aquel momento… solo quería verlo vivir… verlo vivir de verdad aunque fuese en aquel pequeño paraíso de miseria.

-si te pasara algo… yo no… podría…- los ojos de Snape se abrieron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que la joven dejaba caer un poco su peso, sintiendo como se introducía en su interior, dejándole sentí como lo envolvía en aquella cálida y apretada sensación.

-Hermmhione…. Tu… no… uugh…- la joven se dejó caer gimiendo y cerrando los ojos al sentir como chocaba con la pelvis de él. Se quedó quieta un segundo-… no puedes… sentir… nada por…. Mi- ella negó con la cabeza levantando el cuerpo un poco y volviendo dejarse caer, columpiándose a un ritmo torturador.

-yo… eso… eso no lo decides tu… uugh… no me sorprende que tu no…

-eso tampoco lo sabes.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por completo al mismo tiempo que volvía a moverse.

-cuando acabe todo esto… cambiaras de opinión… querrás…- la joven aumentó la velocidad, no mucho pero lo suficiente para hacer que el hombre tuviese dificultades para hablar- … a un hombre más… joven, sin… uuugh… lo que yo he vivido… alguien… que no sea un viejo amarggghado…

-no eres tan viejo…- de movió más fuerte en el momento que sintió como Severus comenzaba a acompañar sus movimientos con la cadera sujetándola de la cintura- solo un poco… mandón… aaughh… bastardo y cascarrabias…- aumentó la velocidad apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, moviéndose con más necesidad.

-y sientes…. Aaah… algo por un bastardo como… yo?- Hermione paró y se acercó a su oído, apartando el cabello negro y lamiendo el lóbulo suavemente.

-ssh…- no escuchó más, solo sintió que volvía a moverse más rápido y más fuerte, se agarró de nuevo a sus caderas, ayudándola a mantener aquel ritmo y haciéndola agacharse para atrapar sus labios al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a embestir sin control alguno, ahogando los gritos de placer de la joven con la boca ahogando sus propio gemidos al mismo tiempo, la rodeó con los brazos hasta que sintió como todo el cuerpo de la joven temblaba encima suyo, como aquel grito que pronunciaba su nombre se perdía entre las paredes de aquella vieja casa. Una ola de placer lo inundó, haciendo que explotase en el interior de la joven, dejando aquella humeda y cálida sensación que envolvió el interior de Hemione, que cayó sobre su pecho agotada.

-res… respondeme….- la voz rasgada por el placer y grave de Severus parecía suplicar aquella respuesta.

-siento demasiadas cosas… y eso… me da miedo…- Severus la miró sorprendido, podía aquella preciosa mujer amar a alguien como él de verdad?

-que sientes tú?- Snape se quedó callado, jamás había experimentado eso, jamás le habían preguntado eso…

-tanto como tú. Y no me hables de miedo… no sabes lo difícil…. No continuo, él no sabía cómo decir aquellas cosas.

-sé que es difícil para ti…- respiro profundamente, enredando uno de sus dedos en un mechón negro y apartándolo del rostro del hombre.

-no me hagas decir lo que ya sabes…- Hermione sonrió y lo beso con suavidad.

-descansa.


	23. Chapter 23- Los planes del bien

El hombre cerró los ojos abrazándola encima de él y dejando que la joven se acomodase, sintió como lentamente se iba quedando dormida asi que él también se dejó llevar por el sueño, bajando el fuego y volviendo a cerrar los ojos mientras aspiraba el suave aroma de su cuerpo.

Harry despertó en la mitad de la noche al escuchar un ruido extraño, abrió los ojos lentamente aun sin gafas, una túnica de un color gris perlado, aquellos zapatos llamativos, una larga barba blanca… debía estar soñando… se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-valla joven veo que el sueño que tienes le gana a las ganas de verme…

-mmh… no… me… aaah!- se levantó de pronto para ver a Albus sonriente, Ron continuaba roncando.

-profesor Dumbledore!- se levantó a abrazar al anciano.

-Me alegra verte Harry, simplemente quería asegurarme de que la búsqueda iba bien…

Harry asintió mientras le daba un codazo a Ron quien se despertó exaltado.

-por ahora sí pero… ha habido un problema y… no… no puedo creer lo que está pasando…

-se de las complicaciones Harry, Hermione está bien pero… esto es un problema…- Harry asintió.

-señor… no me fio de Snape.

-Severus sabe lo que debe hacer…. Me temo que está dudando de su lealtad y… lo que siente ahora por…

-Snape sentir algo por Hermione? Ese hombre no siente nada! Va a hacerle daño! Ha hecho que se convierta en un monstruo como él!- Se escucharon los gritos de Ron.

-cálmate joven… yo no pondría en duda sus sentimientos, pero la joven Hermione podría echarlo todo a perder y podría hacer que Severus lo echase todo a perder, es un hombre débil en ese aspecto aunque no lo parezca, las personas no cambian Harry… Severus es un hombre egoísta, posesivo y embicioso, que tenía una causa hasta hace poco, y haría cualquier cosa por proteger lo que considera suyo y lo que quiere.

-Hermione…-Albus asintió- y que va a hacer señor?- Albus pareció duda de hablar o no.

-Minerva ha de saber que estoy vivo, los haré alojarse en el castillo un tiempo, con la escusa de que Hermione pueda ver a la joven Weasley para cambiar de aires, Minerva será la única que lo sepa, me ocuparé de que Snape pierda algo de afinidad por Hermione o tendrá que ser a la fuerza. Pero eso puede convertirlo en un peligro en potencia… más de lo que lo es ahora, aun así es necesario probar…- Harry asintió algo triste, sabía que eso también le haría daño a Hermione.

-iré a avisarles…- los dos jóvenes asintieron y Albus desapareció, apareciendo a los pies de la casa franca.

Abrió la puerta que posiblemente a cualquier otra persona la hubiese hechizado y subió las escaleras tras pasar por el recibidor, abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente.

La imagen era tierna debía admitirlo pero por más duro que fuese el mundo mágico dependía de que todo fuese bien, tosió fuertemente para despertar a Severus, sabía que el hombre tenía el sueño muy ligero.

-que…

-Severus debo hablar contigo… siento interr…

-SSSH!- el anciano se calló por el gesto del hombre que se levantó dejando a la joven sobre la cama a su lado se vistió con un movimiento de su mano antes de salir de la cama y levantarse, parecía hecho una furia, pero no gritaría por Hermione, parecía profundamente dormida, Severus le hizo un gesto para que saliese de la habitación y lo siguió hasta el sofá de abajo.

-que quieres.

-sient…

-que quieres- Albus asintió, y dejó las disculpas a un lado.

-llevala a Hogwarts, quedaron en las mazmorras hasta que te lo diga, avisaré a Minerva, ella no dirá nada, pero no esperes que te hable ni…

-me es irrelevante la opinión o comportamiento de Minerva Albus…- el anciano comprendió.

-Llevala al amanecer, debo hablar seriamente contigo en el castillo.

-sobre que.

-ya sabes sobre que

-no te metas donde no te llaman Albus… no te atrevas a…

Pero el anciano desapareció dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Severus subió las escaleras y miró a Hermione dormir desde el marco de la puerta para después quitarse la ropa y volver a la cama, aquello no le daba buena espina, pero al menos ella podría hablar con la joven Weasley… solo esperaba que ella no la decepcionase o aquello sería terrible para la joven. Acarició el cabello castaño mientras miraba el reloj que había en la mesilla, la dejaría dormir dos horas más… parecía una visión… la más hermosa que jamás había tenido. Se quedó mirándola mientras pasaba sus dedos por el largo cabello… él se conformaría con eso. Dormir más sería difícil.

Al amanecer, Hermione despertó con una cálida sensación en su hombro, podía sentir suaves caricias en su cabello, se dio la vuelta y Severus atrapó sus labios con suavidad.

-tengo que hablar contigo…

-mmmh… no hables…

-Hermione…

-que…

-tengo que llevarte a Hogwarts

-no!

-…conmigo

-ah…

-…hasta que Albus me diga que volvamos, asi podrás hablar con Weasley, pero nadie debe saberlo, nos quedaremos en las mazmorras. Albus quiere hablar conmigo, o eso me ha dicho al menos…

-se que quiere…

-no le dejaré.- ella asintió y simplemente volvió a besarlo mientras se vestía con magia.


	24. Chapter 24- No me olvides

Se separó de él unos segundos, son la cabeza llena de pensamientos que sin duda no quería que ocurriese de verdad… Severus la miró un segundo, los ojos negros la traspasaron, sabía que él era consciente de lo que ella estaba pensando.

-vamos acércate… - tomó la mano de la joven y la abrazó a él mientras la miraba unos segundos.

-Concéntrate en Hogwarts…- Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con terror, eso no.

-quieres que lo haga yo? Yo no sé…

-entonces alguien te tendrá que enseñar… no crees?- Hermione asintió algo dudosa. Severus la sujetó algo más fuerte contra él.

-Vamos… piensa en el castillo, cierra los ojos… las mazmorras… - Cerró los ojos, visualizó los pasillos de las mazmorras frente al aula de pociones.

-ahora… quiero que… te desaparezcas, pero concentra tu cuerpo, tus sentidos en ello…- Hermione asintió, Severus comenzó a sentir la neblina negra rodearlos y decidió ayudarla un poco ascendiendo lentamente hasta fundirse completamente agarrando su cuerpo con fuerza, hasta sentir l viento golpearlos con fuerza, y el suelo hacerlo igualmente, completamente húmedo de piedra. Hermione se levantó con la ayuda del hombre, se sentía mareada, al mirar a su alrededor sonrió suavemente, al menos se sentía en casa.

El hombre hizo aparecer una puerta frente a la pared del fondo del pasillo, Hermione lo siguió agarrándose a él con algo de miedo. Al entrar por la puerta de madera oscura una amplia pero oscura habitación la recibió, una cama en medio de la habitación, una chimenea a su izquierda, una sola ventana, cerrada con cortinas de un color verde oscuro, estantería llenas de libros y más libros en algunas pilas en el suelo y en algunas sillas, un escritorio en el lado derecho de la cama contra la pared y algunas antorchas, velas apagadas…

-mis… aposentos supongo…- Hermione sonrió, aquella cama la estaba llamando a gritos, se sentía agotada, pero sabía… algo le decía que no todo saldría bien esa noche, sentía a Severus demasiado nervioso como para que las cosas fuesen bien.

-yo… debería ir a hablar con Dumbledore…- Hermione se acercó a él e hizo que se agachase para besarlo con suavidad- no va a pasar nada… no me va a…

-lo sé, pero no me da miedo lo que pueda hacerte físicamente Severus, me da miedo lo que psicológicamente te pueda hacer pensar…

-deja de pensar en eso y descansa, no tardaré en volver… - la besó levemente y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta. Subió las escaleras y cruzo los pasillos hasta llegar hasta aquel Águila dorada que tanto empezaba a odiar.

Tocó la puerta y esta se abrió a los pocos segundos, vio al viejo sentado en su escritorio, levantó la mirada azul brillante por encima de las gafas de media luna.

-ohm Severus… y la…

-en las mazmorras…

-oh… bien toma asiento, no tardaré mucho, simplemente… quería hacerte una pregunta.

-y bien?- la ceja de Severus se levantó cuando vio al anciano levantarse y pasear hasta una de las estantería pensativo.

-Severus… que piensas hacer?

-no le veo sentido alguno a esa pregunta… señor.

-Severus… con Hermione… que vas a hacer? Porque no te veo con intención de seguir con esto… o al menos tus intenciones han disminuido considerablemente…

-eso no es problema suyo…

-tienes una obligación…

-no es una obligación!

-discrepo, Severus por Merlín! Esa pobre niña!

-pobre… pobre! Pobre niña? Maldito lunático petulante! Para empezar no es ninguna niña y…

-oh seguro que de eso ya te has encargado…-lo interrumpió.

-y… y pobre? La preferías muerta! Eres un… hipócrita eres… igual que él…

-igual que quien? Severus?- lo animó a seguir.

-que Voldemort… solo quieres terminar como vencedor de esta guerra… sin importarte lo que te llevas por delante… no te atrevas a simular apiadarte de ella…

-y eso me lo dices tú? Te acuerdas aun de cuanta gente has llegado a matar y torturar? O aquello simplemente era por diversión y no lo tienes en cuenta? Severus, no me taches de hipócrita y lo seas a los pocos segundos hijo…

-cállate…- se sujetaba la sien intentado dejar de atraer recuerdos a su mente, se apresuró a la puerta.

-haz que suba Hermione…- Severus lo mató con la mirada.

-ni o sueñes…

-solo quiero hablar con ella… bajará enseguida… - Severus asintió y empuñó la varita por debajo de su capa con más fuerza, comenzaba a tensarse. Bajó a las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudo.

-Severus? Que te ha…

-quiere que subas… quiere hablar contigo…- Hermione se levantó algo temblorosa y se acercó a él.

-estás bien?- Severus asintió, pero ella sabía que era mentira.

-Hermione…- se agachó para mirarla directamente, acabó por arrodillarse en el suelo para quedar por debajo de su altura- quiero que… si pasa algo… si notas algo extraño… salgas de ahí lo antes posible… si… tardas, subiré.- ella solo asintió y lo besó con ternura, por unos minutos posiblemente, le dio un último beso y salió por la puerta de camino al despacho del anciano director.

Severus se sentó en la cama a esperar, miraba su varita en sus manos, había algo que no le gustaba en todo eso.

Hermione llamó a la puerta una vez atravesado el camino que el águila trazaba.

-Hermione… querida… pasa…- la joven se quedó frente al escritorio, de pie, intentando mantener la mirada lo más fría posible.

-no me mires así, siéntate… solo quiero hablar contigo…- Hermione tomó asiento donde Severus había estado unos minutos antes.

-bien… todo esto que está… pasando, me gustaría que me hablases sobre lo que sientes por…- Hermione intentó levantarse, no pudo.

-no voy a hablar sobre eso señor…- lo intentó de nuevo, pero una fuerte fuerza que no tenía claro de dónde venía la estaba pegando a la silla.

-que es esto! Quiero… uugh!- tiró más- irme!

-me temo que eso no es posible pequeña compréndelo… solo quiero hablar Hermione… lo complica todo… no te gustaría olvidar todo esto… Severus es… alguien que no sirve para una relación… te hará daño, no comprendes que él ya tiene un objetivo?

-sueltame maldito manipulador!

-Hermione! Donde está la señorita Granger que yo conocía?- el tono amable de Albus la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-jamás a conocido a nadie que no fuese Harry, el resto solo son piezas de su tablero de ajedrez mágico verdad?

Lo vio sacar una varita sobre la cual recordaba haber leído hacía tiempo.

-no…

-tranquila… seguro que sabes que obliviar es indoloro… no quiero dañarte, solo quiero hacer las cosas más fáciles…- Hermione tiró aun más. Mientras le anciano se acercaba un poco a ella.

-Hermione… vamos…- la joven comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas caer.

-le quiero… usted, ni siquiera sabe que es eso…

-es una ilusión, el hecho de que la entregasen a él cuando la capturaron en el bosque, su protección hace que sienta esto! Creía que era más madura.

-sé lo que siento! Maldita sea!- Los llantos eran cada vez más fuertes, Hermione sintió la varita en su sien.

-espero puedas perdonarme por esto…

Severus comenzaba a tener la sensación de que algo no iba bien, miró su varita de nuevo, habían pasado unos quince minutos, de pronto un impulso le hizo comprobar algo. El suave y asustado susurro de voz grave y cavernosa atravesó las paredes de las mazmorras:

-expecto Patronum…- un fuerte hilo de luz blanca, azulada salió de su varita dejando ver un pequeño animal feliz, nadando y saltando por el aire, una pequeña cría de nutria, se escondió en su capa y salió de ella jugando, dejándose acariciar en la cabeza por el hombre antes de desvanecerse.

Severus sonrió para sí mismo, pero su mente volvió de nuevo a su sitio.

Miró el reloj.

Veinte minutos.

-Mierda!- salió a toda velocidad de las mazmorras subiendo las escaleras desesperado hasta llegar al águila.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, visualizando todo lo que acababa de pasar aquellas semanas.

-eso no ayuda joven… relájate… no quiero que sea doloroso…

-púdrase…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe.

-Expeliarmus!- la varita de Dumbledore voló hacia atrás. Pero podría hacer magia con las manos, como él mismo podía.

-como has… maldito… cerdo cabrón… debí haberte matado de verdad cuando pude…

-Severus… por favor… piensa bien lo que haces… todo esto no tiene sentido, todo te complica las cosas, se las complicarás a ella…

-cállate de una vez! Escoria asquerosa… tu y Riddle podríais llevaros a la perfección… sabes? Hay algo en lo que se diferencia de ti… el al menos no esconde el hecho de ser un autentico hijo de puta…

-Severus!

-deja que salga de este despacho, y haz lo que quieras conmigo…- levantó la varita apuntando al anciano.

-Severus… piensa bien lo que haces…- Hermione miró a Severus, parecía comenzar a hacerle daño el hechizo de la silla, la estaba ahogando apretándola más contra la madera de la misma.

Severus dio un par de pasos hacia ella sin dejar de apuntar a Albus, acarició el cuello de la joven, estaba ahogándose de verdad.

-para el hechizo… ya!

-Sev… ee…rus…- la voz de Hermione estaba dejando de salir… no podría mucho más.

-de acuerdo…- el anciano soltó el hechizo y Hermione cayó al suelo, Severus se agachó un segundo a levantarla pero vio la sombra del anciano levantando la mano hacia ella.

-obliv…- se dio la vuelta súbitamente, dejando a Hermione sobre el suelo de nuevo, alzó la varita y dejó aquel grito salir con rabia antes de que la palabra fuese terminada.

-Avada Kedavra!- un rayo de luz verde esmeralda inundó la habitación, el peso muerto del anciano cayó al suelo, Hermione se levantó llevándose las manos a la boca con los ojos completamente abiertos, miró a Severus, se había quedado estático, las manos le temblaban y tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, se acercó a él lentamente y tomó una de sus manos frente a él, estaba temblando y su mirada seguía en el cadáver del anciano, fija, la piel pálida lo estaba aun más si eso era posible, tomó la varita de madera negra de su mano lentamente, guardándola ella y tomó su otra mano también. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del hombre sin obligarlo a moverse, simplemente se apareció como él le había enseñado en las mazmorras.

* * *

**_Bastante más fuerte... espero que os guste._**

**_Gracias por el apoyo, reviews, por leer... por todo! próximo chapter en camino!xx_**


	25. Chapter 25- Lugar seguro

Aparecieron en los aposentos de las mazmorras en la misma posición, la joven se separó de él sin soltar su mano y lo llevó hasta la cama para hacer que se sentara, se arrodilló frente a él y acarició su mano llevando las manos a su rostro lentamente, su expresión se ablandó, pero continuaba tenso.

-me has… salvado…- La negra mirada subió hasta sus ojos, no parecía ser capaz de decir nada, pero ella se sorprendió al escuchar la voz grave salir.

-acabo de complicarte la vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho…

-no…

-Hermione… Potter y Weasley… incluso perderás la confianza de Mcgonagall…

-no me importa la confianza de…

-deja de decir estupideces!- el hombre se levantó de golpe empujándola hacia atrás.

-tu debes vivir! Debes…

Hermione simplemente se quedó en el suelo, tirada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabía que no lo decía en serio simplemente estaba alterado.

-yo…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos color miel, Severus pareció percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Hermione…- se acercó a ella y se arrodilló ayudándola a abrazarlo y a levantarse.

-no quiero que esto te convierta en lo mismo que yo…

-eres un buen…

-no.- colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la joven.

-tú, tú me haces serlo, pero no lo soy…- la joven sonrió ante aquello.

-hay que… salir del castillo antes de que Mcgonagall o alguien suba al despacho…

-Hermione… deberías….

-no! Es que no te das cuenta? No quiero que te alejes!

-es peligroso!

-lo es para ambos! No quiero… no…. Quiero separarme de ti…- Severus ablandó la mirada unos segundos, intentó pensar, aun sentía las manos temblorosas.

-iremos a… la mansión Malfoy… el lord no estará por unos días y… al menos estarás segura. No creo que vayan a poner un pie ahí.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a él, el hombre dejó que lo hiciese y la rodeó con los brazos.

-siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto…- Severus negó mientras se agachaba a su altura.

-debí haberlo hecho hacía tiempo… casi dejo que…

-ssh…- lo besó con suavidad y le sonrió algo triste.

-vamos?- ella asintió y el hombre la volvió a juntar a su pecho desapareciendo de inmediato y apareciéndose con brusquedad en la masión Malfoy, se le notaba la rabia que aun sentía.

-estás bien?- Hermione asintió.

-Lucius debe estar por aquí…- caminaron por el pasillo hasta subir la escalinata principal de la mansión, el rubio estaba dado la vuelta leyendo unos pergaminos.

-valla! Me habéis asustado… qué demonios pasa?

-tenemos que dejar la casa franca y Hogwarts por… cosas

-cosas? … que cosas? La habitación de arriba… al fondo… está lista si…

-de acuerdo…- Severus caminó lo más rápido posible y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Hermione miró a Lucius confusa y después a Severus.

-que le pasa?

-ha…

-ha?

-nada… señor Malfoy…

-Luicus, oh vamos se puede saber que está pasando?

-ha matado a alguien que intentaba hacerme daño…

-que bonito…- dijo con romance irónico.

-no… realmente está afectado…

-no creo que nadie más que tú pueda tranquilizarlo a día de hoy…

-como?

-oh… simplemente asegúrate jovencita, de que me dejáis dormir en paz sin tener que subir a llamaros la atención…- se dio la vuelta- … matar a alguien… que novedad…- continuó caminando.

Hermione enrojeció completamente, Lucius rio y se alejó por el pasillo con un vaso de Whiskey en la mano.

Hermione siguió el camino por el que Severus había desaparecido, subió las escaleras y recorrió el amplio pasillo hasta abrir la puerta entre abierta que había al final, lo vio en la cama pensativo.

-se lo has…

-no. Solo a medias…

-bueno, de supone que eso ya estaba hecho…

-sí…- la joven se acercó al hombre aun sentado en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-debes estar cansada, se está haciendo tarde…- ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él besándolo con suavidad.

-Hermione…- ella lo ignoró e intensificó el beso, lo dejó respirar unos segundos.

-que… que harás cuando Potter y Weasley descubran todo esto…

-ellos no quieren saber nada de mí desde antes… quiero… te dije que… quería estar contigo…

-estás segura?

-siempre.


	26. Chapter 26- Se cierne la oscuridad

-volvió a besar al hombre, con gran suavidad, pero acercando su cuerpo al de él lentamente al mismo tiempo.

-Hermione…- la joven intensificó el beso, dando pequeñas mordidas a los labios del hombre, intentando que Severus los abriese pero sin conseguir nada.

-no… no, no… debes descansar…

-pero Severus…- lo miró con súplica en los ojos, sabía que estaba afectado pero quería hacerlo olvidar lo que había pasado al menos por unos momentos.

-es mi última palabra…- se levantó y tomó un vaso y una botella de Whiskey que había sobre una encimera, se sirvió una cantidad bastante burra y se lo terminó en un par de tragos, volviéndola a llenar.

-no hagas eso… te hará daño…

-estoy acostumbrado, no me hará nada, necesito despejarme…

-eso no es precisamente un buen remedio para despejarse… ven a la cama.

-solo cuando te vea tapada con las cobijas y con los ojos cerrados, quiero que descanses, está estallando una guerra y el hecho de estar en un estado, como llamarlo… "zombi" no ayudará demasiado a que estés segura…

-pero…

-no hay peros, a la cama.- Hermione supo que no debía decir más, así que se metió en la cama mientras veía como el hombre se quitaba la capa, la casaca negra y los pantalones, se metió a la cama al lado de ella y dejó que se acercase a él, pero solo para besarla y dejar que cerrase los ojos sobre su pecho, pronto la sintió quedarse dormida, cosa que él seguramente no podría hacer.

Se dedicó a observarla un par de horas hasta que decidió cerrar los ojos al menos para descansarlos e hizo que la botella y el vaso flotasen hasta su mesilla.

A las pocas horas la puerta se abrió de pleno.

-Severus!

-ssssssh!- eso parecía empezar a convertirse en rutina, es que nadie sabía llamar a la puerta?

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, traigo buenas noticias…- dijo el aristócrata en un volumen más bajo.

-y bien?

-hemos tomado Hogwarts… al parecer estaba muy tranquilos hasta que alg muy fuerte los entretuvo….- Severus rodó los ojos, no todos los día se encuentra a Albus Dumbledore muerto en el suelo.

-y?- Lucius lo miró incrédulo.

-uno: podrás llevártela al castillo, nadie mejor que tu para hacerte cargo junto a algunos más de ese lugar, dos: ella estará más segura y tú no te tendrás que preocupar tanto, tres: podréis hacer todo el ruido que queráis, y… yo podré ir cuando me plazca.

-Lucius!

-es cierto…

-dejala dormir un poco más debe estar cansada…

-que tierno… vas a decirme a quien mataste?- Severus se tensó.

-no fue nada importante… simplemente alguien que no debió meterse en medio…

-de acuerdo… avisadme cuando valláis a desaparecer- Severus asintió y en cuanto Lucius salió por la puerta vio a la joven abrir los ojos.

-te ha despertado…- ella asintió.

-qué pasará con Ginny y… Neville y todos…

-supongo que no pasarán una buena temporada, pero el Lord no los quiere muertos… Hermione… vas a tener que hacerte a la idea de que mucha gente va a morir… - ella asintió temblando levemente y se acercó a él.

-quiero ir ya…

-descansa un rato más primero…

-no! Severus… prefiero estar allí… contigo.- él asintió rodando los ojos. Aquella mujer lo convencía de cualquier cosa.

-levántate, vamos… pero en cuanto lleguemos, quiero que te duermas.- ella asintió son una sonrisa y salió detrás del hombre bajando las escaleras y cruzando el pasillo. Se despidieron de Lucius y ambos se aparecieron en las mazmorras de nuevo, entrando ella tras Severus a los aposentos del hombre.

Hermione se quedó mirando la cama que presidía la habitación, Severus encendió un fuerte fuego y dejó su capa sobre el escritorio. Se fijó en que la joven se había sonrojado ligeramente, la verdad aquello era bastante más intimo, eran sus aposentos de Hogwarts, donde le había dado clase, a pocos metros del aula de pociones… sin darse cuenta él también se tensó. Pero por supuesto no se le dejó verlo a la joven.

-vamos… ve a la cama… iré a asegurarme de que los Carrow hacen su trabajo… y bajaré. Quiero verte dormida.

Hermione bufó, y se metió en la cama, sabía que no dormiría hasta que regresara así que se dedicó a esperar.

Severus bajó media hora después, parecía algo malhumorado.

-están bien?

-sí. No se les ha ido de las manos, Lucius se ocupará de vigilarlos a ratos,están locos… cuando salga de la mansión-

Se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a la joven, pero una de sus cejas se disparó al sentir las finas manos acariciar su columna recorriéndola por completo.


	27. Chapter 27- Eternidad

Severus sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, se separó un poco más hacia el borde de la cama y se dio la vuelta mentamente mirándola incrédulo.

-Hermione…- la mano de la joven cambió la dirección de su baja espalda hacia su hombro, volviendo a bajar. Pero Severus se levantó y se dirigió a paso rápido y nervioso a la única ventana que había en sus aposentos, corrió las cortinas para ver de cerca el lago negro y la lluvia caer sobre el bosque prohibido.

Hermione sonrió ante aquello, estaba completamente tenso, se quitó las sabanas y se levantó acercándose lentamente hacia él por la espalda, abrazándolo con delicadeza, sin tocarlo demasiado, lo sintió temblar de nuevo.

-Hermione… estoy… alterado no es… momento de…- pero la mano de la joven se coló entre la gruesa capa recorriendo completamente el pecho de Severus quien se calló al instante.

-no ha sido culpa tuya… intentó que me olvidase de…

-no es por eso… simplemente… me preocupa el haberme sentido bien tras hacerlo, deseaba matarlo… sabía que no podía confiar en él y aun así te puse en peligro como un idiota…

Hermione le sonrió con ternura e hizo que se diese la vuelta encarándolo a pesar de ser considerablemente más baja que él, lo hizo bajar la mirada, Severus la miró con intensidad, sabía a qué lado pertenecía y sabía que solo lucharía por mantenerla a salvo por que aquel era su deber a partir del primer momento en el que comenzó a sentir lo que sentía por ella. La única a la que jamás había dejado protegerlo de aquellas sombras que formaban parte de sí mismo, y la única que había querido hacerlo por encima de todo, miró el escritorio que había pegado a la pared al lado de la ventana y caminó llevándose a la joven con él hasta dejarla contra la oscura y bastante alta madera, sin avisarle la tomó de los muslos y la alzó dejándola sentada sobre la mesa con su propio cuerpo entre sus piernas, apartó el cabello de la joven con suavidad, encorvándose y dejando un suave beso en su cuello.

-mmh… Severus…

-no le resulta algo perverso el hecho de tentarme a realizar este tipo de actividades en Hogwarts señorita Granger?...- lo dijo con la voz ronca de pasión pero aun algo temeroso, aquello la encendió aun más.

-podrá ponerme en detención por el atrevimiento si quiere… profesor…- Severus gruño ante aquello y mordió suavemente el cuello de la joven volviendo a lamerlo directamente y dejando suaves besos que comenzaron a subir hacia sus labios, devorándolos con hambre.

Hermione dio un pequeño grito clavando sus uñas en la casaca del hombre por debajo de la capa cuando lo sintió morder su labio inferior. Haciéndole abrir la boca y dejando que el hombre juntase su mengua con la de ella, saboreándole el interior de su boca mientras las manos de Severus viajaban hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos delicadamente y subiendo la camisa, la única prenda que llevaba lentamente.

Continuó con la boca de la joven hasta que bajó por el cuello hasta la poca piel que la camisa le dejaba lamer en su pecho.

-quiero… probarte…- aquel susurró le sonó como una melodía a Hermione, quien tembló por completo al ver como el hombre llevaba sus dedos a los ya descubiertos y húmedos pliegues, al parecer solo para comprobar que lo estaban, pues a los pocos segundos se arrodillo haciéndola gemir con fuerza al dejar un suave beso sobre los húmedos pliegues, pero el gemido se convirtió en un grito al remplazar sus labios por su lengua, lamiendo toda la superficie, una y otra vez mientras una de sus manos descansaba en su vientre.

-Severus…uugh…- no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos al cabello del hombre tirando levemente de él procurando no hacerle daño pero no pudiendo evitar el hecho de apretarlo más contras su cuerpo. Y Severus no parecía quejarse.

Comenzó a dar suaves lamidas al punto más sensible de la joven, pasando la lengua y succionando una y otra vez sobre aquel pequeño punto vibrante.

La esuchó gritar su nombre suplicándole una y otra vez hasta que se quedó callada, dejando salir un suave gemido y la sintió temblar, dejando que lamiese toda la dulzura de la joven. Subió a sus labios con una sonrisa maligna, atrapando la boca de ella y juntándola más a él, quería hace que estuviese completamente mojada. Pero los pensamientos de paciencia se fueron al cuerno cuando la sintió bajarse de la mesa quedando frente a él y llevar sus manos aun intentando mantenerse en pie sin que las piernas le temblasen al cinturón de cuero negro de sus pantalones, desabrochándolo y haciendo lo mismo con los pantalones del hombre. Paró en aquel momento e hizo que cambiase la posición con ella empujándolo hasta dejarlo contra la mesa, apoyando las manos hacia atrás sobre la misma, atrapó los finos labios y fue bajando sin no siquiera molestarse en desabrochar completamente la casaca negra. Se deshizo de los bóxers enrojeciendo sutilmente.

-No es necesariuuuughh…- la sintió tomar su miembro con suaves movimientos y simplemente pasar su lengua por él con suavidad, introdujo solo la cabeza en su boca haciendo que el hombre casi se dejase caer hacia atrás con abandono. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo simplemente intentando introducir más en su boca lentamente y con calma. Severus sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, con aquella imagen justo delante suyo y el placer que le estaba dando la idea de correrse demasiado pronto hizo que la parase y la tomase de las nalgas volviéndola a sentar con brusquedad sobre las mesa y besándola con fuerza, rozando su miembro contra la húmeda entrada. El susurro clave de la joven fue suficiente para que toda idea de seguir prolongando aquello se marchase de su cabeza.

Se colocó gentilmente en su entrada introduciéndose lentamente en ella quien se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros al sentir aquello, la embistió de pronto haciendo que le clavase las uñas en la espalda y comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando suaves mordidas sobre el cuellod e Hermione callando gemidos ahogados y escuchando su nombre una y otra vez en los labios de la joven, aumentó el ritmo pero paró al poco rato levantándola y llevándola hacia la cama, aun con su camisa colgando de la cintura, se sentó primero dejándose arrastrar un poco por la joven hacia atrás y haciendo que se acercase a él, quien apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y la joven se subió a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo con suavidad al mismo tiempo que dejaba su peso caer lentamente, sintiéndolo dentro de ella, y como comenzaba a moverse ya con necesidad, ella lo ayudo columpiándose con ayuda de sus hombros al mismo tiempo que lo besaba ahogando sus propios gemidos, no sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero todo pareció explotar al rato, entre besos, Severus no podía contener aquella pregunta más tiempo en su cabeza.

-por…. Uuugh…..mmh… porque… sigues a mi lado después de todo esto… no…- la sintió tensarse mientras lo miraba con intensidad- … ganas nada habiendo sufrido tanto… por seguir conmigo…

-te…- sintió como gemía con fuerza no pudiendo contestar- quiermmmmmh!Severus!- todo terminó, llevándoselo a él con ella, haciéndolo venirse con fuerza en su interior y cayendo sobre él agarrada a su cuello. Giró su rostro suavemente con la poca fuerza que tenía hacia el oído del hombre acariciando el negro cabello.

-te quiero.


	28. Chapter 28- Y apagar las velas

Severus giró la cabeza hacia el rostro de ella muy lentamente, quizá demasiado, eso la asusto.

-que… has…- Hermione miró hacia otro lado avergonzada.

-no… no importa olvidalo…

-no. Dimelo de nuevo…- aquello la relajó.

-que… te… quiero- sintió los labios del hombre contra los de ella, como un impulso por escuchar aquella palabras, a él le costaría más sacar con palabras lo que sentía, pero siempre había sido un hombre de hechos, la rodeó con los brazos besándola cada vez con más pasión, volviendo a colocarse entre sus pierna lentamente cuando la puerta se abrió de pleno.

-oh no mierda! Severus!

-pedazo de imbécil no sabes qué diablos significa tocar a la puerta?- Lucius se había dado la vuelta súbitamente.

-solo quería decirte que ha llegado una orden del Lord, se ha visto a Potter en Hogsmeade.

-Hogsmeade… y bien?

-simplemente quiere que subas arriba y les metas un poco de miedo en el cuerpo, porque sabe que algunos de ellos saben sus intenciones, y… supongo que conociéndote te tomarán en serio…

Severus miró a Hermione unos segundos.

-están reunidos en el gran comedor ya… sube.

-vete.- Lucius obedeció y desapareció, Severus volvió a mirar a la joven y se vistió con magia.

-Severus…

-no. No y punto.

-por favor… quiero, subir contigo, solo…

-cámbiate, pero no quiero escuchar una sola palabra, te harán daño, susurros, lo que van a pensar… a veces pienso que te gusta auto-torturarte…- ella asintió y sacó el vestido que le había pedido a Winky de la pequeña bolsita de tela que llevaba, lo aumentó y se desabrochó el único botón abrochado de la camisa levantándose completamente desnuda. Severus se quedó estático con los ojos clavados en ella, quien le daba la espalda.

Se puso el vestido y se dio la vuelta algo sonrojada, había sentido los ojos negros clavados en ella durante un buen rato.

-vas a helarte…- la cubrió con su propia capa y abrió la puerta, haciéndola caminar y subir las escaleras a paso rápido, llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor, donde Lucius estaba hablando con otro mortífago.

-oh… valla Severus, no creo que tardes mucho… ella va a…

-entra tu primero con ella, yo iré detrás, espero que no haya nada raro…

-o lo creo…

-pero Severus!

-Hermione… ve con Lucius, vamos, adentro.- ella supo que no debía quejarse y simplemente siguió a Lucius quien abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Susurros, Parvati casi se desmaya al ver aquello, podía ver el rostro de alumnos de primero, algunos con heridas posiblemente por las clases poco adecuadas que los mortífagos les estaban dando, de pronto se encontró con el rostro que menos quería ver, el enfado en los ojos de Ginny la decepción era terrible, apartó la mirada al ver a Severus ponerle una mano en el hombro por detrás de ella y hacerle caminar hasta donde debía estar la mesa de profesores.

La profunda voz comenzó a enterrarse en las paredes de piedra en cuanto se dio la vuelta.

-bien… como… todos sabréis… Harry Potter- los susurros volvieron a comenzar-… ja sido visto en… Hogsmeade.

Los susurros fueron aun más fuertes.

-silencio!- todo se calló.

-si alguien… en este castillo… sabe las intenciones de Potter… tiene la oportunidad de hablar… ahora… si no… el castigo será, proporcional a la falta… y déjenme decirles que posiblemente preferirían ser asesinados…- hizo una larga pausa.- y bien?

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Ginny se adelantó un par de pasos a los demás.

-valla… una Weasley… que útil…- todos los mortífagos rieron, Severus sabía que aquello le haría un daño terrible a Hermione, aun sin haber escuchado lo que Ginny debía decir.

-nadie va a decirle nada aquí! Nadie va atraicionar a sus amigos, ni a colaborar con un monstruo como usted Snape! Habrá conseguido quitarnos a… alguien que yo… consideraba mi amiga pero…

-cállese Weasley…- podía ver los ojos de Hermione humedecerse.

-no! No… no puedo entenderlo Hermione! Eres una…

-lleváosla!- Lucius y el otro mortífago la agarraron sacándola del comedor.

- espero que están dispuestos a colaborar…- tras decir aquello le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que lo siguiera, al salir del gran comedor, la joven estalló en lágrimas, Severus se arrodillo limpiándolas.

-calmate… vamos… no van a hacerle nada Lucius la levará a la torre aunque… no voy a permitir que te…

-no es necesario… no… es por eso… creí que ella lo comprendería…- Severus la besó callándola, abrazándola a él.

-Snape… - se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-estoy ocupado!

-pero es… import…

-fuera!

Bajó con ella a las mazmorras, debía encontrar a Potter y hacer que aquello terminase de una maldita vez, no soportaba el hecho de poder perderla en aquella guerra, él no podía hacer su trabajo y no podría estar con ella como lo deseaba, sabía lo que era, la había llevado a su bando, pero su había que terminar con el Lord y seguir viviendo en aquella oscuridad, lo haría. Por ella, porque ella sería todo lo que necesitaba para iluminar su vida, ni una luz era necesaria, solo ella.


	29. Chapter 29- Luchar

Severus dejó que la joven descansara en las mazmorras mientras tomaba un trozo de pergamino , tinta y una pluma. Eso terminaría ya, sabía que el Lord intentaría atacar al inepto de Potter en cuanto pisara el castillo, la batalla ya había comenzado a las afueras del bosque prohibido por lo que le había dicho así que tendría que darse prisa.

Comenzó a escribir dejándole algunas indicaciones a Lucius de lo que deberían hacer según Potter cruzase aquella puertas, podría ser en minutos, en horas… pero no tardaría mucho.

Envió una lechuza con el mensaje a la mansión Malfoy donde suponía que el aristócrata se había ido después de aquel pequeño discursillo en el gran comedor.

Miró a Hermione una vez más, y salió por la puerta tras dejar un suave besoe n la frente de la joven quien continuaba dormida.

Se encontró con Greyback tras cruzar algunos pasillos.

-Snape!

-que quieres perro…- el licántropo lo mató con la mirada.

-han… visto al chico en el bosque, y a su amigo también, intentarán entrar en pocos minutos y…- de pronto un fuerte estruendo de gritos y gente corriendo se escuchó en la puerta principal, ambos mortífagos comenzaron a correr, Severus de pronto pareció recordar algo, aseguro con un hechizo no verbal todas y cada una de las puertas de las mazmorras, solo ella podría abrirlas y cerrarlas.

Llegaronhasta la entrada, una horda de mortígafos estaba parados frente a otro grupo, Potter… la zanahoria… algunos miembros de la orden.

-Snape…- la voz de Lupin sonaba decepcionada y llena de rabia.

-valla… los perros también luchan en las batallas? Que tiempos tan modernos….- la voz de Snape estaba llena de sarcasmo y de rabia, solo de pensar que ellos luchaban en nombre de un viejo que los utilizaba a todos y al que poco le habían importado…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, todos se dieron la vuelta ante una neblina negra que comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras, las pocas antorchas que había en el castillo se apagaron. La figura de un ser parecido a un hombre, se acercó a los mortífagos, estos le hicieron paso, Harry se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Harry… Harry… - aun sigue teniendo emociones tan fuertes cuando me ves?- todos los mortífagos rieron excepto Snape, Lucius apareció detrás del pocionista.

-he… esperado tanto tiempo… para esto…- Harry lo miró con rabia- pero… dejemos que los dem´ñas se diviertan también, me haré cargo de ti yo mismo… atacad!

Lo dijo sin ninguna clase de emoción, los mortífagos se abalanzaron sobre los miembros de la orden, todo eran hechizos, sangre hasta que Severus vio a Hermione en medio de la batalla, y a Bella acercársele lentamente por detrás, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacía Bellatrix.

-ella está de nuestro lado puta arpía!

-ooh… todo sea por verte sufrir un poco Snape…

-la tomó del cuello, de pronto vio como el Lord acorralaba a Potter en el patio de afuera, dejando una mísera distancia y apuntándole con la varita. Hechizo a Lestrange, la bruja dio un grito al sentir miles de heridas abrir su cuerpo haciéndola desangrarse.

-vete a las mazmorras!

-no! Yo quiero… esta también es mi lucha!

-maldita sabelotodo engreída sal de aquí, podrían matart…- la sintió abalanzarse contra él y besarlo con fuerza, con pasión y necesidad, diciéndole un millón de cosas… Cuando la joven se separó Severus la miró sin poder pensar, se perdión en los ojos negros hasta que solo un hilo de voz pudo salir de sus labios.

-te quiero- ella sonrió y asintió dándole un último beso y bloqueando un hechizo de Ron que le venía por detrás.

Severus corrió al patio de afuera en el que entre los mortífagos podía verse como la varita de Potter salía despedida a causa de un hechizo del Lord, Voldemort pareció ver a Snape y comenzó a reir como un maldito loco.

-has visto Severus? Desarmado… solo… este es Harry Potter? Vas a pedirles ayuda a tua padres? Oh… perdona, está muertos…- miró a Severus directamente.

-has sido un buen siervo… solo te pido una última cosa, se que la tienes tu… la varita de sauco, a Dumbledore seguro que le encantaría ver a su pequeño Potter… asesinado por su propia varita… me harías el honor?

Severus buscó en su capa mientras el Lord volvía a mirar a Harry, al tocar la varita con la mano, miró a Potter, el chico pareció comprender sorprendido, leyó los labios de Snape. El hombre contó hasta tres y sacó la varita de sauco.

-mi… señor…- Vokdemort se dio la vuelta y fue entonces cuando Severus le lanzó al varita a Harry, lo único que tenía en mente eran aquella palabras.

-Avada Kedavra!- antes de que Voldmort pudiera darse la vuelta el hechizo imparto en su pechó, todo se quedóe n silencio hasta que el cuerpo de aquel quien no debía ser nombrado estallo en mil pedazos. Harry miró a Snape, pero este solo le dio la espalda y salió corriendo buscando a la única razón por la que había hecho eso.

La encontró corriendo hacia él cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que Harry Potter había acabado con Lord Voldemort.

-Severus…- el hombre la abrazó y al ver la herida que la joven tenía en la pierna la tomó en brazos sin avisarle, vio a Lucius y el rubio asintió con la mirada.

-Severus estás sangrando!- se miró el hombro y después se tocó al zona abdominal, lo del hombros era una cortada pero en los abdominales tenía algo que sangraba bastante, continuó con la joven en brazos hasta donde estaba Lucius y los tres desaparecieron de un golpe. Todo aquello había terminado, o eso esperaban.


	30. Chapter 30- Perderte

Hermione pisó fuertemente el suelo mojado de los jardines de los Malfoy y sintió la mano cubierta por un guante de cuero negro de Lucius agarrarla para que no se cállese al suelo, Severus continuaba aferrado a ella, no se le notaba nada por la palidez natural que tenía pero los finos labios estaban comenzando a tomar un color entre gris y morado. Continuaba con la mano en los abdominales, debieron de darle por detrás mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que estaban el Lord y Potter.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Lucius para ayudarlo, sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos. El aristócrata la apartó y se pasó uno de los brazos del hombre por sus hombros caminando a más velocidad hacia la mansión, la joven los siguió subiendo las enormes escaleras hasta la habitación en la que ella y él habían estado. Lo ayudaron a sentarse en la cama, no decía nada. Lucius se arrodillo en frente de él.

-eh… Severus! Amigo, vamos me oyes?- pero Snape tenía la mano clavada eb el punto en el que la sangre brotaba y la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Severus!- el grito desesperado de Hermione pareció hacerlo reaccionar

-no… no es nada

-bastardo… te estás desangrando!- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione.

Lucius se dio la vuelta e hizo una floritura con la mano, cuatro elfos domésticos aparecieron de pronto, analizando la situación y esperando ordenes, Winky entre ellos.

-que desea el señor Malfoy? Winky y compañeros desean ayudar, esperan ordenes.

-El señor Snape está mal herido, parece algún fuerte hechizo punzante, quiero que traigáis todo lo que sea necesario para sanar la herida.

-Winky ha escuchado Winky y los demás obedecerán señor Malfoy…

-bien…- Hermione se acercó a Severus, ayudándolo a echarse sobre la cama boca arriba, el hombre sintió una punzada de dolor al moverse. Hermione miró a Lucius mientras los elfos dejaban vendas toallas agua caliente y ungüentos por todas partes alrededor de la cama.

-no hace falta que…

-si necesitas algo estaré fuera pero te recomiendo que les dejes trabajar, no creo que sea agradable verlo y… podría ser grave…

-lo se. Quiero… ayudar- Lucius asintió y salió por la puerta, así era mejor, Hermione llevó las manos a la capa del hombre, haciéndole sacar los brazos con esfuerzo y después al cuello de la casaca negra, desabrochando la larga hilera de botones con dificultas a la hora de abrirla, la herida estaba pegada por la sangre y la estaba llenando a ella del rojo fluido nuevo que salía de ella constantemente.

Hizo lo mismo con la camisa, Severus tenía los ojos clavados en el techo procurando no expresar nada, pero cuando ella abrió la camisa y parte de la piel de la herida se arrancó con ella apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza para no gruñis por el dolor.

-lo…- se secó las lágrimas- lo siento…

Severus la miró un segundo.

-ni…- le tembló la voz por las punzadas de dolor- se te ocurra llorar… no te… quiero ver llorar, sigue...- ella solo asintió, llevando los ojos a la herida considerablemente grande de su abdomen, parecía una puñalada limpia, la piel estaba rasgada e irritada y salía demasiada sangre mas toda la que ya había perdido.

Winky le tendió una toalla y un cuenco con agua caliente a la joven mientras comenzaba a mezclar botes con ungüentos, Hermione lo tomó sin casi mirar a la elfina y mojó la toalla en el agua caliente escurriéndola y colocándola lentamente encima de la herida, el hombre bufó por el escozor y la sensación calmante que el calor de la toalla le daba, ocultando la de dolor.

Una vez limpia tomó una más pequeña y la mojó en poción desinfectante, y miró a los elfos para que lo sujetasen con magia, aquello iba a doler, mucho.

Acarició el rostro del hombre quien había cerrado los ojos sabiendo que aquello no sería agradable y colocó la toalla sobre la herida, el gruñido de dolor hizo que fuera de la habitación incluso Lucius se sorprendiese, los elfos aumentaron la fuerza del hechizo para sujetarlo, el hombre se destensó de pronto respirando con fuerza y cayendo a la cama agotado, Hermione dio un par de pasadas más con la toalla y tomó un bote de ungüento cicatrizante colocándolo con suavidad en el interior de la herida, Severus parecía no tener fuerzas para quejarse, simplemente apretaba los dientes y respiraba muy agitado.

Winky la tomó del brazo.

-nosotros coseremos la herida, la señorita debe venir con Winky fuera, no es bueno que la señorita vea esto por su relación con el señor Snape, Winky le curara esa pierna con mala pinta y la señorita no sufrirá, vamos…

-pero…

-haz lo… que… dice…

La voz rota y forzada de Severus la hizo reaccionar y siguió a Winky quien la ayudó a sentarse fuera con ayuda de Lucius y comenzó a curar el corte de su pierna. Un elfo salió de la habitación más o menos una hora después. Hermione intentó levantarse pero Lucius la paró.

-como…

-grave, no podrá moverse en una temporada y a perdido mucha sangre, creemos que vivirá, pero… Muffus no puede asegurárselo señorita Granger, Muffus lo siente…

Hermione intentó contenerse las lágrimas pero no podía, no era una mala noticia, pero tampoco era del todo buena.

-puedo… entrar?

-Claro señorita… pero en silencio, ha de dormir…

Ella asintió y le hizo un gesto al aristócrata para que entrara, él negó con la cabeza.

-iré después, entra tú…- ella sonrió triste y abrió la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas.


	31. Chapter 31- De nuevo

Miró a la cama, los elfos habían tapado al hombre hasta el cuello con mantas para protegerlo del frio y ayudar a sanar las heridas y recuperar fuerzas. Sabía que estaba dormido, pero aun así acercó un sillón a la cama y se sentó en él, acercándose todo lo que la cama le permitía al hombre, no pudo evitar sentir un terrible miedo al verlo de aquella forma, respiraba muy lentamente y entrecortado, lo tomó de la mano con cuidado, y lo sintió moverse, o al menos intentarlo. Entre abrió los ojos lentamente.

-por… que…

-sssh…

-por qué… no puedo… moverme…- Hermione intentó no llorar, sentía un nudo crearse en su garganta cuando quería hablar.

-estás… muy débil, has perdido mucha sangre y fuerzas…- Severus giró la cabeza y la miro sin poder enfocar la mirada por completo.

-que te han… dicho los elfos… -Hermione dudo si debía decírselo o no, pero a Severus seguramente le daría igual aquello.

-has… perdido mucha sangre Severus… necesitas reposo y… aun así no saben si tu cuerpo va a poder recuperarse…

El hombre vio los ojos de la joven humedecerse.

-no… llores- pareció recordar algo- tu… pierna…

-está bien Severus… está bien, debes dormir…- el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-no tengo sueño, solo estoy cansado, vamos… esa herida no puede ser para tanto…

-te han atravesado con un hechizo punzante en el abdomen… sí que lo es.

Severus apretó aun más la mano de la joven con la suya.

-Hermione… si, me pasara algo júrame que…

-no va a pasarte nada!

-no llores… júrame que acudirás a Lucius para lo que te haga falta, no… hagas ninguna tontería…

-me iría contigo!

-Hermione!- comenzó a toser por el esfuerzo-…ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura…

-no te vas a morir!

-has dicho que…

-puede pasar… pero no va a pasar… no lo permitiré….

-la sabelotodo contra la muerte… una batalla muy digna de ser vista…- Hermione rió entre lagrimas.

-bastardo…- Snape sonrió y cerró los ojos. La joven se acercó a él y sin dejar que abriese los ojos dejó un suave beso en los finos labios entonces abiertos y rotos pero igual de placenteros para la joven. Acarició el cabello negro, sintiendo como Severus se relajaba y comenzaba a caer dormido, o inconsciente por el dolor y la debilidad, un elfo se acercó a ella.

-la señorita debe descansar y el señor Snape también, el amo ha dicho que subamos comida dentro de un rato, y así lo haremos, la señorita debe descansar…

-puedo quedarme aquí? Le dejaré dormir…

-claro… pero la señorita debe dormir también, parece cansada- Hermione asintió y el elfo desapareció. Tomó un libro de una estantería que estaba contra la pared y se sentó de nuevo en la butaca frente a la cama, todos los libros eran de artes oscuras o criaturas de la misma índole peor al menos aprendería algo.

Se despertó un par de horas más tarde con el libro sobre su pecho, olía muy bien, miró a la mesilla de al lado de la cama para ver un par de platos de sopa, tenía hambre, pero dejó el suyo a un lado y tomó el del hombre, tocando de nuevo su mano, debía comer si quería recuperarse, y recuperar la sangre que había perdido, al hombre le costó más despertarse hasta que abrió los ojos.

-debes comer algo… - Severus asintió, las ojeras marcadas estaba yendo a peor, y no tenía buen aspecto.

-me siento… como un completo… inútil…

-no digas eso…

-casi como Longbottom…

-Severus…- el hombre sonrió forzándose, al menos la quería ver reír. Lo ayudó a comer algo y después lo obligó a descansar un rato más mientras hablaba con él.

-sabes que Potter y Weasley querrán verte verdad? deberías hablar con la hermana pequeña de los Weasley… te veo preocupada…

-Ginny necesita pensar…

-y tu pensar menos…- la puerta se abrió de pronto, Lucius parecía hecho una furia.

-Hermione, Potter y el otro están en la puerta, baja y habla con ellos antes de que los mate.- Hermione asintió y tras dejar un beso en los labios del hombre bajó con Lucius a la entrada principal.


	32. Chapter 32- Tranquilidad alterada

Al ver a Harry allí y a Ron mirando al suelo conteniéndose la furia se esperó lo peor, pero Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verla.

-Hermione…- ella lo saludo con la mano sin saber qué hacer, Harry miró a Lucius furioso, el aristócrata bufó y se marchó a ver a Severus ya que él no había estado en la habitación.

Hermione se quedó mirando al niño que vivió unos segundos.

-Harry, no voy a cambiar mi parecer… sé lo que siento, se que… sois mis amigos pero…

-siento lo de Snape, fue él quien me ayudo y aun no comprendo…

-que sientes qué? Severus está vivo!

-oh… podría…

-no, no querrá ni verte, además está herido… Harry no voy a…- Vio que Ron levantaba el rostro y la miraba con enfado.

-y ahora te quedará aquí, solo porque tienes la marca y rodeada de gente sin vida!

-Ronald Weasley….

-es así o no?

-Ron…- se acercó a él – yo… quiero a…

-no!

-estás con lavender Ron! No seas estúpido…

-ya hablas como él…

-amo a Severus!- la voz de Harry interrumpió la discusión.

-Debí haber puesto más empeño en el hechizo! Quizá así estaría muerto!- se le escuchó a Ron, Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo y se acercó peligrosamente.

-tu… fuiste tu!

Sabes donde estaremos, vas a quedarte entonces…- ella no gesticuló solo apuntó a Ron con la varita .

-Hermione… lo siento…- Harry no sabía ni que decir ante aquello.

-maldito idiota!- ambos desaparecieron antes de que el hechizo de Hermione desapareciera en el vacio de los jardines Malfoy, le gritó a Ron con rabia a pesar de que no estaban ahí ya.

Hermione se metió de nuevo en la mansión, hecha una furia, seguía teniendo una sola cosa en la cabeza. Severus.

Subió las escaleras y atravesó los pasillos hasta abrir la puerta de la habitación, Lucius seguía hablando con Severus.

-y bien?

-solo querían saber si iba a… volver con ellos, Harry pensaba que Severus estaba muerto…

-se que tuvieron algo que ver…- se escuchó a Severus desde la cama, aun parecía cansado.

-tu deberías dormir…- Hermione se acercó un poco más a él, no sabía si debía decirle quien había sido, pero la mirada de Lucius le dijo que no haría falta… el rubio sospechaba algo.

-Hermione… dejemos a Severus descansar y ven un segundo… fuera.- Hermione asintió, Severus los miró a los dos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, aun no estaba como para pensar en aquello.

Lucius se acercó a Hermione fuera.

-sabes quien fue.- ella lo miró con miedo- …Hermione, quien fue?

-R…-Se paró un segundo a pensar, qué más daba? A quien quería proteger?- Ron…

-el pelirrojo?- ella asintió.

-no lo mates…- Lucius lo miró incrédulo.

-por qué?

-era mi amigo…

-casi mata al hombre que amas… no quieres que muera?- ella sabía que la mentalidad de Lucius era diferente a la suya.

-haz lo que quieras… yo iré dentro…- él asintió aun pensativo.

La joven cerró la puerta y se sentó algo abrumada.

-si no lo mata Lucius lo mataré yo… si salgo de esta…- Hermione lo miró con dolor.

- lo has escuchado…- él asintió-… o quiero volver a verle… no quiero volver a ese lado aunque haya terminado…

-y yo no quiero que te vayas…- Hermione había comenzado a sentir un fuerte malestar hacía una horas… sonrió forzándose un poco.

-te encuentras bien?- ella no respondió, intentó no marearse y a los poco segundos asintió-que te ocurre… no tienes buena cara…

-solo estoy cansada…- el hombre la miró un segundo pensativo.

-ven a la cama… llevas mucho tiempo sin dormir… - ella asintió y se metió a la cama no dejando que el hombre se moviera, eso era lo último que necesitaba y aun estaba muy débil… se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos aun sintiendo aquella desagradable sensación, esperaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido y poder verlo mejorar, poder por fin ser feliz con él en aquel lado.

Despertó a las dos o tres horas aun abrazada a él, rodeada por uno de los brazos de Severus, se levantó intentando no despertarlo y eso fue lo que ella creyó, se metió al baño para vomitar lo poco que había comido y darse una ducha, cuando salió la negra mirada del hombre estaba clavada en ella.

-vas a decirme que te pasa?

-no te preocupes… no lo se… no creo que sea nada…

-ve abajo, para que los elfos te miren…

-no es…

-Hermione!- aquel grito iba en serio, la joven asintió y tras dejar una leve caricia en el rostro del hombre en forma de disculpa salió de allí en busca de los elfos.


	33. Chapter 33- Grandes noticias

La joven bajó las escaleras sintiéndose algo débil y simplemente buscó a los elfos hasta encontrar a Winky.

-le pasa algo a la señorita? La señorita no tiene buena cara…

-oh… Winky… hola, estaba buscándote a ti o a… alguien…

-que ocurre? Winky quiere ayudar…

-estoy… algo mareada no me… encuentro muy bien…- Winky la miró sorprendida y con una extraña expresión.

-siga a Winky… Winky intentará saber que tiene…- siguió a la elfina hasta una habitación vacía y bastante acogedora.

-Sientese… - la vio tomar un par de frascos y acercarse a la joven.

-que otros síntomas a tenido?- Hermione dudo si decírselo, estaba muy nerviosa, e intentando no marearse.

-vómitos… solo… s…solo una vez, y… bueno, me siento cansada, pero es por la situación y Severus… y…

La cara de la elfina hizo que Hermione se callase.

-oh, podrían ser buenas noticias entonces. La señorita debe dejar que Winky la examine, Winky le dirá que tiene, túmbese sobre el sofá, dígale a Winky si se marea. Hermione asintió y desabrochó la camisa hasta su vientre, tumbándose en el sofá.

La elfina tomó uno de los frascos y tras examinarlo para ver si todo era correcto vertió un poco sobre el vientre de la joven. Hermione sintió una muy fría sensación, muy fría y la elfina simplemente le tomó la temperatura.

-hace muchos días que no duerme de forma normal?- ella asintió dudosa.

-he dormido a ratos, pero he estado muy nerviosa por muchas cosas estos días…

-Winky entiende Winky sabe que la guerra está siendo dura a pesar de haber combatido a…. ya sabe…- Hermione asintió.

-Winky ha de hacerle una pregunta indiscreta, Winky pide permiso…

Hermione se pensó pero después sonrió.

-claro…

-Winky y los demás deducen… y escuchan pero nunca dicen… Winky deduce que la señorita y el señor Snape se aman… Winky no sabe…. Pero el aura de magia que los elfos pueden sentir frente a un sentimiento tan potente como el amor es fuerte entre ustedes… Winky quería saber si… usted y… el señor Snape… han… tenido…

Hermione se sonrojó por completo, contarle aquello a una elfina domestica no era algo que fuese muy agradable, lo que pasó por su cabeza que la elfina podría estar queriendo decirle la asustó.

-…si.- Winky asintió dándole normalidad al asunto e intentando hacerla sentir más cómoda, miró la poción gelatinosa que había dejado en su vientre y después miró a la joven, Hermione siguió la mirada de la elfina.

-que…- vio que la poción había tomado un tomo entre rosa y violeta- es…

-Señorita Granger… - limpió la sustancia y la ayudó a levantarse- está…- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por completo- esperando un bebe…

-oh… Merlín santo…

-es una buena noticia, no se asuste…

-pero yo… como le voy a…

-si me permite, será mejor que le pregunte al amo primero… el señor Snape parece sensible con esas cosas…- Hermione sonrió de corazón, estaba inmensamente feliz, lo que le daba miedo era Severus.

La joven miró a la puerta y simplemente llevó una de sus manos a su vientre aun plano, pero tras saber aquello sentía una extraña sensación en su interior.

-de… cuanto estoy…- Winky la miró pensativa…

-unas dos o tres semanas señorita…- Hermione sonrió al recordar, y le agradeció a la elfina antes de salir por la puerta y cruzar los pasillos hasta la entrada principal, estaba lloviendo a mares, pero no le importó quedarse en la entrada sentada sobre uno de los escalones de piedra de la mansión, Lucius volvía de intentar relajar las ganas de matar a Ron, al cruzar la valla y verla ahí sentada una ceja se levantó con ironía y se acercó a la joven.

-Bonita noche para estar sobre una piedra húmeda con una camisa, muy oportuno si se quiere morir por haber enfermado… se puede saber que haces?- cuando la joven levantó la mirada y lo miró Los ojos azules pálidos se estrecharon con sospecha, estaba pasando algo.

-le ha pasado algo a Severus?- ella negó con la cabeza. Lucius estrechó aun más los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

-se puede saber qué pasa?

-no voy a dejar que te burles de mi así que…

-oh vamos, soy todo oídos y corazón…- Hermione la miró incrédula.

-espero que sea ironía…

-oh… lo es, vamos tragalibros, habla…

La joven se quedó un par de minutos en silencio, Lucius bufó y cuando iba a levantarse se quedó helado ante las palabras de la joven.

-supongo que Severus no soporta a los niños verdad?-Lucius volvió a sentarse mirándola incrédulo, los ojos azules viajaron hasta su vientre.

-no me extrañaría nada que le diesen… miedo- Hermione rio- pero de ahí a que no le gusten… Hermione estás…- ella asintió.

-no sé si debería decírselo…

-como puedes pensar eso? Claro que debes decírselo, es vuestro hijo! No solo tuyo, además, a pesar de que se asustará al principio Severus nunca huye de sus responsabilidades y… te quiere, mucho.

-no quiero perderlo por esto…

-no seas idiota Granger, me sorprende que pienses eso de él, no es un ángel… tira más por el titulo de bastardo… pero jamás sería tan cabrón. Y menos con alguien de quien está enamorado.

-gracias…

-pero… ten cuidado…

-y eso por qué?- Lucius rio rodando los ojos.

-díselo suavemente, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo de un infarto…- Hermione no pudo evitar reír y se levantó de la fría piedra con ayuda del aristócrata y ambos entraron dentro.

-sube arriba, y se suave…

-pero está herido… y….

-sube… no te pases pero tampoco le digas las cosas a medias, cuando Narcissa hizo eso casi me da algo… aun me da miedo recordarlo…- Hermione rió al ver la cara de Lucius y subió las escaleras lentamente. Al llegar frente a la puerta se paró unos segundos, tomó aire y la abrió, parecía estar dormido, se acercó a la cama y se subió a ella mirándolo y apoyándose sobre el cabecero de la cama. Tomó aire aun más fuerte mientras pasaba la mano por su vientre con suavidad, después se tumbó de lado y acarició el rostro de Severus mientras se apoyaba en su hombro intentando calmarse. El hombre se movió despertándose poco a poco, al sentir que era ella recordó a los elfos… la miró enfocando la vista y disfrutando de las caricias hasta que recordó lo que iba apreguntar.

-has… ido a donde los elfos?- ella asintió.

-estás bien?- ella volvió a asentir.

-Hermione… que… que te ocurre?- lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de la joven besando los suyos, muy suavemente, sin obligarlo a moverse para nada, la suave mano de la joven seguía en su rostro.

-Hermmmhh…. Hermione…. Que pasa…

-Severus… respira hondo…- él hombre levantó una ceja y volvió a sentir otro beso.

-Hermion que es lo qu…

-estoy embarazada…- la otra ceja se unió a la anterior y los ojos negros se abrieron por completo, los labios estaban ligeramente separados, bajó la mirada de los labios de la joven a su vientre cubierto por su camisa pasó su mano por la suave piel de su cuello.

-e… eso es…

-Severus, no es nec…- la besó con fuerza, callándola, estaba temblando, pero agarró la mano de la joven con fuerza a pesar de estar haciéndose daño en la herida y el resto del cuerpo por moverse.

-…increíblemente…. Fantástico….- la joven sonrió, pero lo vio desviar la mirada.

-Severus…

-Hermione… yo no… jamás sería capaz de ser un buen… padre, yo…- ella lo calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y besándolos.

-Maldito murciélago malhumorado… vas a ser un papá estupendo…- volvió a besarlo, haciéndolo sonreír contra sus labios.

* * *

**_Gracias por el apoyo!... esto se va acabando... :3333!_**


	34. Chapter 34- La luz entre mis tinieblas

Los días fueron pasando, Severus se iba recuperando a un ritmo lento, y al mismo tiempo procuraba asegurarse de que Hermione estuviese protegida como su propia vida, en cuanto pudo levantarse lo tubo pegado a ella como un autentico soldado, siempre pendiente de si quería algo, si necesitaba algo, riñendo por cosas que podrían ponerla en peligro pero que ella se empeñaba en hacer. A las dos semanas le pidió que fuese a vivir con él a casa.

-no es… sé que no es la mansión Malfoy… ni…

-no necesito nada más… nada más que a ti Severus…

-no es un lugar para criar a un bebe…

-es un hogar si nosotros así lo queremos… solo hay que darle un poco más de color… y…- lo miró de reojo.

-ni lo sueñes…- Hermione rio y lo besó.

El tiempo continuó pasando, con ello los meses, Harry escribió un par de veces a Hermione, Ginny no lo hizo, aun no podía aceptarlo. La joven o sabía cómo explicaría el hecho del bebe… si Harry también aceptaría eso. Pero siempre que miraba detrás suyo, siempre que se sentía baja de ánimos para sobrellevar aquello, o los efectos del embarazo le hacían venirse abajo, tenía a Severus para ella. Siempre.

Un par de meses después aun recordaba el momento en el que Harry tuvo la valentía de hacerle una visita a la Hilandera, Severus había aceptado por Hermione. Cuando el joven abrazó a su amiga y sintió lo ligeramente crecido, las gafas se le cayeron al suelo y la boca se le abrió por completo. Miro la sonrisa socarrona que tenía Snape detrás de ella y la mano de él viajar hasta el vientre de la joven, casi cubriéndolo con la enorme mano.

-estás… de…

-pensaba decírtelo pero aun no era el momento…

-valla eso… es… supongo que el padre…

-muy astuto Potter…-la voz socarrona de Snape hacía ver que estaba disfrutando de aquello.

-supongo que… felicidades…- volvió a abrazar a Hermione recogiendo sus gafas después y le tendió la mano a Severus muy, muy lentamente, se hizo un silencio realmente incómodo, Hermione miró a Severus quien estaba mirando la mano de Harry con desprecio, al ver la mirada de Hermione estrechó la mano de Harry por unos segundos y la soltó con desprecio aun. Era Snape.

El tiempo pasó, rápido para los dos, entre caprichos, pequeñas discusiones que terminaban con el apodo sabelotodo, y una cantidad de amor poco usual en la vida de ambos, la casa de la Hiladera parecía haber cambiado bastante. Seguía oscura, lúgubre y siniestra pero había un sentimiento de las dos… tres personas que vivían allí que hacía que todo aquello diese igual.

Los nueve meses pasaron, las consultan en San Mungo fueron bien a pesar de que los médicos corrían demasiado procurando no cabrear demasiado al oscuro mago, quien solo con la mirada hacía que corriesen a atender a la joven mujer, una semana antes de lo esperado. Llegó, teniendo a Severus tres horas en la sala de espera, dando vueltas y maldiciendo a los médicos por el miedo que le daba todo aquello, Lucius intentaba calmarlo, intentaba que al menos se sentase, pero aquello era demasiado, demasiada tensión, y demasiados sentimientos a la vez. Un medimago salió de la consulta, Severus casi se abalanza sobre él para acribillarlo a preguntas.

-señor S…S…everus Tobias Snape?

-está bien? Es….están bien? Ella… el… el bebe…

-es todo correcto señor… el niño está bien… y la señorita también, cansada… ha sido un parto largo…

-niño?- el doctor medio sonrió.

-oh… sí, es varón…- se quedó un segundo mirando algo atemorizado los ojos de Snape quien lo mataría si no le dejaba entrar-… y permítame decirle, que tiene sus ojos…- Severus levantó una ceja, el medimago suspiró.

-entre… pero déjela descansar…- Severus ni siquiera respondió, simplemente se limitó a correr por el pasillo hacia la puerta y abrirla intentando no hacer ruido, todo parecía tranquilo, vio a Hermione al parecer dormida en una cama, tapada y abrazada a sí misma, se acercó a ella muy lentamente, y dejó un beso sobre sus labios, la joven se movió, el hombre se dedicó a acariciar el revuelto cabello castaño hasta que una cuna a un lado de la cama llamó su atención. Se incorporó dejando un último beso sobre el cabello de la joven y caminó muy lentamente hacia la cuna, estaba muerto de miedo debía admitirlo. No podía describir ni siquiera en su propia mente lo que le hacía sentir aquello que tenía delante el pequeño bultito cubierto con algunas mantas blancas se movió mirándolo directamente, un pequeño bebe que intentaba abrir los ojos sin que la luz le hiciese daño, cuando el pequeño se quitó las manos de los ojos a Severus se le calló el alma al suelo, unos grandes ojos negros se encontraron con sus iguales, mirándolo con interés, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, los finos y pequeños labios rosados se abrieron un poco mirando al hombre frente a él, algo de cabello negro igual al de su padre contrastaba con la blancura de la manta en la que estaba envuelto.

Acercó uno de sus dedos con extrema lentitud al rostro del pequeño, acarició una de sus mejillas sonriendo, tocó la pequeña nariz tan sumamente familiar y miró a la cama en la que Hermione yacía, ahora mirándole con una sonrisa cansada.

-Sev…erus… ven, traélo…- el hombre miró a la cuna de nuevo con miedo, él no había tomado en brazos a un bebe en su vida.

-yo… no se…

-vamos… cariño no tengas miedo, ven…- lo tomó lo más delicadamente que pudo, quedándose idiotizado mirando el pequeño y caminó hasta sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en un mechón del cabello y lo vio en la boca del bebe.

-uugh… daré gracias a que aún no tienes dientes pequeño… - Hermione rió de buena gana y le hizo un gesto para que dejase tomarlo, ayudando a soltar su cabello de la boca del pequeño, y así lo hizo, besando a Severus y mirando a su hijo en sus brazos.

- tiene tus ojos…- Severus asintió- y tu cabello… y mi nariz…- el hombre rio por lo bajo.

-Gracias a Merlín…- eso hizo que la joven sonriese y dejase un beso sobre el puente nasal del hombre, atrapando sus labios lentamente.

Sonrió al ver a su pequeño comer lentamente, le dolía algo por no estar acostumbrada, pero la imagen merecía la pena. Giró el rostro para ver que Severus la miraba con tranquilidad desde una silla al otro lado de la habitación, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que el pequeño Corvus había nacido.

-Severus…- el hombre volvió a bajar la mirada al libro que estaba leyendo.

-mmh…- Hermione sonrió, sabía que desde el nacimiento del pequeño no le había prestado mucha atención a él, rio en sus adentros.

-te voy a llevar a dormir… que te parece? Creo que papá necesita algo de cariño también… no crees?- el bebe hizo un ruido sonriendo y mirando a los ojos miel de su madre.

Severus la miró salir de la habitación con el bebe y bufó audiblemente.

Cuando la vio volver, tras acostar al pequeño, la escuchó cerrar la puerta. Bajó la mirada al libro de nuevo, hasta que sintió las manos de la joven en sus hombros detrás de él.

-Severus?- el hombre la miró, pero volvió a bajar la mirada de nuevo. La sintió apartar el cabello de su cuello y dejar un suave beso sobre él.

-que…

-ssh…

-él bebe… podría…-la joven colocó un dedo sobre sus labios callándolo.

-está durmiendo…- Severus la miró algo consternado, sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando la joven lo rodeó y se subió a horcajadas sobre sus muslos acariciando su rostro con suavidad. Los ojos de Severus viajaron automáticamente a los pechos de su joven mujer, bastante crecidos tras el embarazo, apartó la vista rodando los ojos a los poco segundos.

-estás celoso?- Severus la miró como a una loca.

-por qué habría de… estar celoso…

-no lo sé… últimamente… con el bebé y… todo… no me he dado cuenta de… lo mucho que… te hecho de menos…

-he estado contigo a todas horas…

-no de esa forma…- dejó otro suave beso sobre el cuello del hombre antes de moverse con suavidad sobre sus muslos, acercando su cuerpo un poco más al suyo tomando aire al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Severus volvían a sus pechos, la joven tomó las grandes manos y las colocó sobre sus pechos, haciendo que a la idiotizada mirada del hombre se le uniese una ceja levantada. La miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de acercar su rostro al de ella y besarla muy lentamente acariciando los lados de sus pechos e intensificando el beso lentamente.

-Hechicera…- la joven sonrió al sentir como el hombre la levantaba en brazos bajando los besos a sus pechos. La dejó sobre la cama subiéndose él con ella, quitándole todas aquellas prendas que simplemente molestaban.

-sabelotodo…- gimió al sentir como la lengua de ella comenzaba aprobar su boca.

-mmhhh… va a tener que intentar ganar algunos puntos para su inútil casa después de estos diez meses…- susurró en su oído bromeando.

-bastardo…

-esa boca Granger…

-te quiero…

-Gracias.

* * *

_Cuando todo está perdido, cuando la oscuridad se cierne sobre todo lo que un día valoramos, lo que nos hacía sentirnos vivos, y simplemente nos sentimos caer en un pozo de desesperación. Cuando ya no nos queda nada, nadie… debemos recordar que incluso en los más oscuros momentos siempre habrá algo que nos hará sentir vivos… una luz entre toda esa miseria…_

_…solo debemos acordarnos de encenderla._

* * *

**Mil gracias por estar ahí una vez más. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Sheysnape.**


End file.
